Ninjago: Revenge of the Djinn
by SandNinja GS
Summary: 3 months after the Preeminent's defeat, the Ninja, who had risen to fame, suddenly find themselves branded as fugitives when a freed Djinn changes into each of them to commit crimes.
1. Reading is the First Step

**(A/N: With Season 11 coming to the US, I thought I might put this up. The full chapter is Reading is the First Step to Every Adventure)**

* * *

"Guess it's true, the greatest love stories do always end in tragedy." Nya's voice was heard as a tear had landed on the ground as it turned out to be Jay's. He was in a torn black gi with blue sleeves and had an octopus in a tornado on it. He was holding Nya, who is wearing a white dress, partly stained with a green liquid as she was lying on Jay's knelt leg. Around them was Lloyd, Cole, Kai, Zane, Geoff, Blake, Maggie and Gewuji. They all had the same gi, but with the sleeves in their respective colours and different animals in tornadoes. Lloyd had a dragon, Cole had a bear, Kai had a lion, Zane had a tiger, Geoff had a scorpion, Blake had a raven, Gewuji had a butterfly and Maggie had a horse. Like Jay, they were all torn. For some reason, Lloyd looked very old, Geoff had white eyes, Jay had scars and bruises all over his face and all their hairs were shorter than before. She smiles at him one last time before she moved her head back and closed her eyes, dead.

The Ninja lower their heads for their fallen ninja while Kai had his hands on his face, sad at his sister's death. Jay soon started to cry as his tears hit Nya's lifeless body. An orange hand makes a grab for a sword nearby and it slowly moved up to them before gold specks soon appear around Jay so suddenly. "I wish-" Jay was about to talk.

* * *

3 Months Earlier

In what appears to be an ancient temple, where a genie lamp was on a pedestal nearby, fighting was heard. "It's mine!" Someone yelled. "Don't touch it!"

Someone soon lands close to the lamp, revealing to be a skeleton warrior as Jay, wearing a new gi, that has blue sleeves and an octopus in a tornado on it, soon jumped the air as the skeleton tried to strike with its axe, but misses as Jay immediately grabs it and throws it away before getting out some nunchucks and swings them about as the skeleton avoids it. The skeleton soon jumps up and grabs hold of the chain between the nunchucks, but Jay spins around, causing the skeleton to lose its grip and fly off as a few more appear behind him. "Surprise!" Someone called out as the skeletons look around for the person who said it, before someone in an Airjitzu bubble lands between Jay and the skeletons. It was Geoff, whose new gi had yellow sleeves and a scorpion in a tornado. He immediately held his hands out to the skeletons, firing a burst of sand and knocking some of the skeletons down before the rest climb over the pile of sand that the attack had left behind while Geoff turned to Jay, giving him a high five, before he moves to the lamp and turns it to one side.

One of the walls suddenly changes from blue to red while it revolves revealing Kai hanging from the red wall as it stopped. His new gi had red sleeves and a lion in a tornado. "Ninjago!" He yelled as he came out and did Spinjitzu, knocking some of them down as one hits a pillar, which falls back and it slides down it as some skeletons soon ran by before something emerges from the wall in front of them.

It was Cole, whose new gi had light grey sleeves and a bear in a tornado as he lands in front of them. "Boo!" He said as the skeletons soon turn back.

But as they did so, they stop when see Blake was now in their path. His new gi had silver sleeves and a raven in a tornado. "Blow off some steam!" He yelled as he soon held his hands out, emitting a gust of wind, which knocks them back.

Then, a wall of ice next to them soon breaks, revealing Zane. His new gi had white sleeves and a tiger in a tornado as Jay, Kai and Geoff slide down the pillar. "Whoo-hoo!" Jay yelled.

"Yeah, ha, ha!" Geoff yelled as they land next to Cole and Zane as Blake came up to them and they pose in front of the skeletons as they immediately got up.

Cole soon moved forward as the skeletons soon turn to run. "Run!" One of them yelled as Cole soon slammed his fists into the ground, creating a sonic boom, which comes at the skeletons from underneath their feet and they end up crashing into a wall.

The wall soon broke open, revealing Samukai, who soon charges at them as they just stand still, before someone falls down from a bright light as Samukai shields his eyes. It was Lloyd, whose new gi has green sleeves and a dragon in a tornado. He soon conjures an energy ball and fires it at Samukai, who is immediately knocked back, screaming before he crashes into the wall, causing it to break apart. "Do you have the golden scroll, Lloyd?" Kai asked as they came up to him.

"I sure do, Kai." Lloyd replied, getting out a scroll and opens it to look at it. "But I don't know what it says. Can anyone help me read it?"

"We can!" They all said before somehow turning to face something. "Because reading is the first step to every adventure. Go, reading, go!"

"And cut!" Someone called out as lights soon came on as the temple turned out to be a film set and the Ninja exhaled in relief.

* * *

Close by, Dareth moves over to them, pushing some crew members aside as he did so. "Brilliance plus perfection." He said as the stage was soon being dismantled. "Clean up, little fellas, and make some headway here." He nudges a camera as he came up to the Samukai actor, who removes the mask, revealing a middle aged man with black hair. "Really nice work with the acting there, Mr. Bosch." **(A/N: Guess his first name)**

"Anytime." Bosch replied as he soon walked away, handing the mask to a stage worker. "Now, I gotta see if I can get that other role approved."

"That's a wrap!"

"A wrap?" Nya asked as she, Gewuji and Maggie soon came in. Nya was still in her Deepstone gi while Gewuji's new gi had light blue sleeves and a butterfly in a tornado, and Maggie's had tan sleeves and a horse in a tornado.

"We just got here." Gewuji said.

"Dareth said-" Maggie was soon cut off.

"Hey, hey, there's my boys." Dareth said to the male Ninja and chuckles as they come up to him, removing their hoods as they do so. Blake's hair was almost similar to a mullet. "I knew you could do Spinjitzu, but that acting knocked me out! Geoff, Cole, more compliments to you two."

"We've been acting in movies before, Dareth." Geoff replied, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Oh, hey, sweethearts." Dareth said to the girls as he passed by them. "Mind sticking around for a segment to teach girls how to apply makeup?"

"I'm down with that." Gewuji said. "After all, I'm not an ex-kabuki for nothing."

"You're gonna need makeup when I rearrange your face!" Nya yelled as she prepared to run at him, but Gewuji and Maggie grab hold of her as Jay did so as well from the front.

"Easy!" He said before turning to Dareth. "The girls are one of us. There's no reason they should be treated differently."

"No reason?!" Dareth asked as he backed away. "You added girls to the group! You know how much that hurts your image? You're a boy band. A hunk machine."

"No, we're equals." Lloyd replied. "Our powers come from no one being more important than the other."

"And besides, the girls have been on the team longer than me, Darren." Blake said, folding his arms, in agreement.

"It's Dareth." He replied.

"Whatever."

"Well, what about being irresistible?" Kai asked as he turned to the door to see many girl fans. "It is debatable." He soon winks at them.

The fans soon scream and try to run in, but the guards try their best stop them. "Oh, my gosh!" One of them yelled. "It IS him!"

"He just winked at me!" Another fan replied.

"Sign my book, please!" Another fan yelled, holding up a pen.

Dareth chuckles. "I don't tell you how to do your business." He said. "Don't tell me how to do mine." He soon moves around the male Ninja. "Remember how every time you saved Ninjago no one cared? Well, now Dareth's in charge and Dareth says 'Don't change the recipe.' You boys are the face of the franchise and now the face of 'Teen Idol'!" He soon got out a magazine with many articles on the front age about some of the Ninja on it as they turn to it.

"'The Deserters' new single released today.'" Geoff said, reading one article as he took the magazine. "We never released any more singles after recording some songs the other day."

"Well, one's just been complete and the studio wants you two to sing it on 'Car's Stars Above'."

Geoff soon sees another article under it. "And they want me as a judge for 'The Voice: Ninjago'?"

"Why not? Lou told me that you and Dan from The Fold will be great at coaching some new blood."

"Ah, my new book sales are through the roof." Kai said, looking at an article about his new book, 'A Titanium's Ghostly Friend.'

"'From son of a multi billion-billionaire to samurai to ninja.'" Blake said, looking at an article with his face on it. "'Learn the rise to fame of the Silver Ninja, Blake Borg.'"

"'Master Lloyd'?" Lloyd asked as he took the magazine from Geoff's hands and looks at an article with his face on it. "But, but I've only been a Master in Training for 3 months."

"And what's this about me and Jay still fighting over Nya?" Cole asked. "That's old news."

"Who cares if it's real or not?" Dareth asked as he brought Lloyd and Cole closer, disappointing the girls, mostly Nya. "Isn't this what you've dreamed of? You're the hottest thing in Ninjago!"


	2. Famous

**(A/N: Am I glad they finally uploaded the episodes of Season 11 ****in English!****Anyway, with that out of the way, I decided to upload two chapters today. First off, 'You Think' is an original song written by yours truly, and 'Ninja Poker' is like Texas Hold 'Em, but with different kind of cards, which I will upload soon)**

* * *

Dareth opens a backstage door to see many girls waiting outside as they soon scream before he quickly closes the door while nearby radios were on.

* * *

Around a corner near some payphones, Jay, Cole, Geoff, Maggie, Kai, Nya, Blake, Lloyd, Zane and Gewuji peek their heads around a corner to look around. "And this next song playing right now, are the Ninja of Earth and Ninja of Sand, Cole Smith and Geoff Sanders, of The Deserters, with their new single, 'You Think'." A radio presenter said as electric guitar music was soon heard followed by drums. The Ninja come up to the payphones and each hide in one.

"#You think you know me, You think you know what I'm capable of#" Cole sang.

"#As if, you don't even know the first thing about me, Say you want to quit following me#" Geoff sang.

"#Don't think I know you, I'll just run from you#"

"#And make sure, You're not in my sight again#"

Some girl fans scream as one holds up a radio, playing the song as they pass by the payphones. "#Please stop, I don't want to see you in my sight or my surroundings, Because you just stalk me, And I'm gonna run from you!#" Geoff and Cole sang. "#I'm gonna run from you, I will run from you, I shall run from you, Run from you, Run for you, Run from you#"

The Ninja soon emerge from the payphones and start running backwards. "#You think I'm so special, You think I'm the one for you#" Cole sang.

"#Screw you, you don't know things about me, Please stop following me#" Geoff sang.

"#I see you all the time, You think I'm special#"

"#You don't know the real me, I'll just run from you#"

They hide behind the corner and peek out again before taking off as the fans turn back around to chase after them. "#Please stop, I don't want to see you in my sight or my surroundings, Because you just stalk me, And I'm gonna run from you!#" Geoff and Cole sang. "#I'm gonna run from you, I will run from you, I shall run from you, Run from you, Run for you, Run from you#"

* * *

"My favourite?" A boy asked to a reporter. "Easy. Lloyd, he's the best."

"I like Kai." A woman next to him said. "He's, like, so hot. Literally."

"#Don't you think everything is about you and me, You just want me all day long, You're just very annoying, You're just very annoying!#" Geoff and Cole sang.

* * *

"Crime down, Ninja way up." A news reporter said on some nearby TVs as he soon held a copy of Teen Idol with the articles. "Who doesn't love these seven Ninja? Correction. Ten."

"#You think you know me, You think you know what I'm capable of#" Cole sang.

"#As if, you don't even know the first thing about me, Say you want to quit following me#" Geoff sang.

"#Don't think I know you, I'll just run from you#"

"#And make sure, You're not in my sight again#"

* * *

"Um, Jay." A woman said to a reporter. "He's so funny. And cute-"

A nearby woman soon made the reporter turn to her. "I like Cole." She said. "Not just being a member of The Deserters, but he's also a ghost. You want him but you can't have him." She soon sighed.

"#Please stop, I don't want to see you in my sight or my surroundings, Because you just stalk me, And I'm gonna run from you!#" Geoff and Cole sang.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious who my favourite ninja is?" A teenaged girl asked a reporter. "It's Geoff! I wish he was single."

"Mine would be Blake." A female officer said. "He even signed the package my watch was in."

"Who likes Nya, Maggie or Gewuji?" The reporter asked.

"'Like' them?" A woman asked. "Meh. Do I want to BE them?"

"And get to hang out with the boys?" The officer asked. "Oh, my gosh!"

* * *

"#I'm gonna run from you, I will run from you, I shall run from you, Run from you, Run for you, Run from you#" Geoff and Cole sang as they were on a talk show stage while Jay and Nya were at a nearby couch with a man in a white suit, purple shirt and black dress shoes. They were all looking at them with Jay anxiously having something in his hands. Geoff was holding an electric guitar while Cole was at some drums. "#Please stop, I don't want to see you in my sight or my surroundings, Because you just stalk me, And I'm gonna run from you! I'm gonna run from you, I will run from you, I shall run from you, Run from you, Run for you, Run from you#" The song soon ends with Cole banging the cymbals before throwing his drumsticks at the crowd and they cheer, the girls in the crowd were even louder.

"Thank you, Ninjago!" Geoff yelled before he turned to Cole and gave him a pat on the back. "Remember, it's old news. If she chooses you, deny it." Cole nods before Geoff soon left the stage, giving off the peace sign, and Cole goes to sit between Jay and Nya.

"And that was 'You Think' by The Deserters, Geoff Sanders and Cole Smith." The announcer said as the crowd cheered as Cole sat down, stretching his hands. "And now, for the all important question on anyone's mind." He soon turned up to Nya. "Just between me and you, Nya. Jay or Cole?"

"Honestly, Car, not a chance." She said. "We're a team. Instead, I want to talk about-"

"Uh-huh? Not a chance, really?" The crowd oohed, making Jay turn away, in sadness, as the cameras zoomed in on him and he puts the thing he had in his pocket.

"I'm telling you, Car, never gonna happen."

* * *

Out on the streets, a reporter was interviewing some fans. "Ah, Zane." A boy with glasses and wearing a Red Ninja shirt said to a reporter while on a street. "Definitely Zane. He's cool."

"Ninjago is safer because they are here, hiding in plain sight...waiting to defend us from wherever evils lurks."

"My mom says I'm cool." The boy waves at the camera.

"But the real question we all want to know is, where are the Ninja now?" They all soon look up at the sky.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, in the Ninja's quarters, Tania, wearing a black and grey kimono to symbolise that she was also a master, and Cole sit as they meditate. "Look inward." She said as they meditate. "When one is a ghost, one may have new abilities. Focus and discover them, just like I did."

Cole suddenly levitates and disappears. Tania soon looked up as Cole reappears, but is still floating and laughs. "Did you see me? I disappeared!" He soon lands down. "I mean, did you NOT see me?"

"Very good, Cole. Only you can unlock what is truly inside. That is it for today." They soon hear Nya's angry grunts as they stand up. "Someone's not happy."

* * *

On the deck, Nya is kicking some cans about as she looks at some practice dummies. "Dareth wants me to teach girls how to cook?!" She asked. "How 'bout I teach them how to do this?!" She soon shoots water at a test dummy, knocking it over before moving to another one and then another one before moving around, hitting them with her water blast.

Close by, Jay and Zane were playing some sort of chess game. "I win again." Zane said, moving a piece similar to a queen at Jay's main piece similar to a king and he groans.

Cole whistles as he came up to them. "Ah!" He said. "Mini-droid chess. Zane, I thought you were playing Geoff before I went down with Master Sanders."

"He's over there." Zane points to Geoff, who is nearby, doing squats.

"Anyway, what's the tally now, 100 games to none?" He laughs a bit.

"Set 'em up, Zane, we're going again!" Jay said to Zane, who starts rearranging the pieces. "What's got you so cheery?"

"Remember back in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master when we all saw the reflection of our future selves?"

"You mean when you couldn't see anything?

"Yeah! It wasn't because I'm a goner, it's because I can disappear!" He soon fades away.

"Oh! Then why don't you make like a ghost and vanish?" Cole reappears. "I need full concentration."

"Oh. Touchy, are we? Teach him a lesson, Zane." He laughs before leaving and whistling as he came up to Gewuji and Maggie, who were playing cards nearby and Zane sighed. "Hey, girls, who's winning at Ninja Poker?"

Gewuji puts her cards down. "Full house." She said to Maggie, who was immediately surprised.

"You still haven't told him what you saw in your future's reflection, have you?" Zane asked Jay as they start to play again while Cole was showing the girls his new invisibility power.

"And ruin our friendship?" Jay asked as he moves a pawn. "No, thanks." Zane moves the pawn in front of it and knocks it aside. "Besides, even if it were true, her mind's made up, it's never gonna happen." He sighs as he soon looked at Nya. "Now it's all I think about."

"Bad day?" Blake asked as he and Misako came up to a knocked over practise dummy to sit it upright. "You're supposed to hit them, not destroy them."

"I'm a girl, but I'm also a lot of other things." Nya replied. "But what does that matter when everyone only sees me as one thing, a girl ninja?" She soon sighed as she turned to see Gewuji and Maggie starting a new game with Gewuji looking a little smug. "Sure, Gewuji and Maggie are use to it, but I'm not. I just want to be given a fair shot."

"Why?" Misako asked as Nya turned back to her and Blake. "To make things easier?" She and Blake soon start to reassemble another dummy. "The harder it is, the more you will excel. You'll never be happy if you let the world define you. You've vote to define yourself. Now, again. And this time, destroy ALL the targets."

Nya soon turned to see Jay and Zane staring at her. "What are YOU looking at?"

Jay sighs as they turn away. "See?" He asked Zane. "Even though it's fate, I still can't win." He moves a knight to take a pawn.

Zane soon moved his castle at the king. "Checkmate." He replied. "Again." Jay groaned as he lowered his head. "101 to 0."

Jay soon straightened himself and sighed as he dug his hand into his pocket. "Don't tell Nya this, but-" Jay gets out a small case and opens it, revealing a ring with a sapphire on it.

"You wanted to propose to her?"

"I was thinking of doing it on the chat show, but when she said not a chance, I didn't want to embarrass myself."

Lloyd soon comes up to them. "Dragon's back." He said. "And there's trouble."


	3. From Hospital Visit to Hospital Runaway

"What is it?" Kai asked as the Ninja all came in to see Dragon and Tania looking at the monitor in the bridge. "Have they sold out of Kai actions figures? I knew there wasn't enough!"

Dragon sighed. "No." He replied.

"It appears when you destroyed the Cursed Realm, other than me, another ghost escaped." Tania said, pointing to the screen. "And you know him as well as I, Geoff and Gewuji do."

"Heianmofa Clouse." Geoff said as they see him on the monitor as he inserts cash. "My father."

"Security footage shows him buying a train ticket that will arrive in Stiix in just a few hours." Dragon said.

"Heianmofa Clouse?" Cole asked.

"The sorcerer from Chen's island." Gewuji replied, reminding him of her father. "What does my father want with Stiix?"

"Yeah, that place is just a salvage yard now." Blake said.

"That's why I want you to go there and stop whatever it is he's planning to do." Dragon replied.

"But Dareth wanted us to visit the hospital for that Grant-A-Wish thing." Kai said as Dragon soon glared at him.

"Hey, we take orders from Master Wu, not Dareth." Geoff replied.

"Geoff's right." Lloyd said. "Lil' Nelson only has a broken leg. If his wish is to be a Ninja for a day, that day can be tomorrow. Suit up!" They soon take off as Kai was a little reluctant before leaving to catch up with them too.

"They are growing up." Misako said.

Dragon sighs. "Yes, they are." He replied. "But I'd still like to think Ninjago would fall apart without us." He soon turned to Tania. "How did Cole's training go?"

"He unlocked his new abilities easily." Tania said. "Let's hope they could be useful in this deputation."

* * *

Several minutes later, the Ninja were flying in the air on their Power Dragons as Blake was flying a silver Power Dragon. "Back to the grind." Nya said.

Jay scoffed. "If it weren't for the Bounty, I don't think we'd ever get any peace and quiet." He replied.

* * *

Down below, fans were screaming as one held up a phone to film them on their Power Dragons.

* * *

In the sky, Kai looks at something. "We're just over Ninjago City." He said before turning to Lloyd. "Hey, isn't that where Lil' Nelson is? What do you say, drop by for a quick stop? In and out."

"We don't have time." Lloyd replied.

"Technically, we do as long as we don't encounter any problems." Zane said.

"What does Dragon always say?" Cole asked.

"Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today." Blake replied before they all soon turn their Power Dragons around, straight to the hospital.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were in a hospital room, where Lloyd signs the cast for a young boy in a wheelchair, who has both legs casted. He had light brown hair and wore a self made purple gi. "As part of the Grant-A-Wish Foundation, we dub you an honorary Ninja for the Day." Lloyd said to the boy as Nya hands the boy a headband and the other kids inside cheer for him as Blake helps him put the headband on.

"Congratulations, Nelson." He said as he tied it.

"Aww, I wish I broke my legs." A boy with a cast on his arm said.

"Could you stay to sign their casts?" Nelson asked.

"Oh, wish we could but duty calls." Nya replied as Nelson soon wheeled away and Geoff looks out a window upon hearing the sound of girls screaming.

"Uh, not sure how far we'll get." He said.

"Looks like we've got company." Cole said as he also looked out the window. Jay soon looked down as the fans start screaming wilder before he moves to a corner.

"How did they find us?" He asked.

"Reply." Kai said into his phone. "'Of course I'm at the hospital, my hair is sick.'" He chuckles. "Send."

"Are you sending out a chirp?" Gewuji asked.

"Uh, my followers have needs too."

"If you recall, I said we would get to Stiix in time minus any problems." Zane said as he came to the window and the screaming becomes louder, causing him to back away. "This constitutes a major problem."

"Yeah, well, I don't see us flying out of here with these birds in the sky." Maggie replied as they see helicopters around.

"Maggie's right." Lloyd said. "No dragons. If we're going to escape, we can't be followed."

* * *

At the entrance, security guards are preventing the fans from entering as they scream wildly before one gets out her phone and looks at it. "'His hair is sick.'" She said, reading Kai's chirp, causing her to gasp. "He IS here!" The fans cheer more before they soon push through the guards, some picking them up for crowd surfing.

"Whoa!" One guard yelled.

"For Pete's sake, put me down!" Another guard yelled.

"I'm a grownup." Another guard said before they come at the end of the crowd surfing and land on the ground as the fans head into the hospital.

* * *

In the room, Cole saw the whole thing. "They're coming." He said. "What do we do?"

"You say I'm a Ninja for the day?" Nelson asked. "Call me...the Purple Ninja!" He pulls a purple hood over his head and soon spun his wheelchair around. "Hee-ya!" He soon wheels out of the room. The Ninja and the other kids were in shock as Nelson turned right down the hallway before the Ninja follow him.

* * *

"That hood looks legit." Geoff said as they run down the hallway with Nelson.

"Did you make that?" Nya asked.

"You have a lot of time on your hands when you break both your legs." Nelson replied.

Up ahead, the fans come around the corner, squealing and screaming, some holding up copies of Kai's new book or Geoff and Cole's posters, debut CDs or merchandise. "Kai, sign my book!" One of them yelled.

"Geoff, sign my poster!" Another yelled.

Nelson stops near a door to the stairwell and turned to it as the Ninja stop. "This way." He said. "Double leg!" He forces his wheelchair at the door, opening it as they soon head through it.

* * *

"This is as far as I can go." Nelson soon closed the door and holds it back with his wheelchair as the fans try to force the door open. "Follow this up to the rooftop. From there, take back streets. I'll hold them off at the pass."

"Lil' Nelson... I mean, Purple Ninja, thanks." Lloyd said.

"No. Thank YOU. You made my wish come true." The Ninja soon head up to the roof as Lloyd waved at Nelson.

* * *

On the rooftop, the Ninja, who lowered their hoods while running up the stairs, come out as Zane and Geoff close the roof access door and Cole exhaled in relief. "Looks like we lost them." He said.

"But the nearest rooftop is still too far to jump." Lloyd replied.

"Airjitzu?" Maggie asked.

"Whoa." Nya replied. "I haven't even earned my Airjitzu suit yet."

"But if we don't leave now, we'll never get to Stiix to stop Clouse." Zane said.

"We're a team." Jay replied. "We stick together."

"Thanks, but I can stick up for myself." Nya said as she walked away.

"Hey, he was only trying to be nice, Nya." Blake replied, coming up to her.

"It's ok, right now, we're having another after break up fight." Jay said.

"What do you mean, 'right now'?" Nya asked. "And just what are you implying by 'we'?" Jay shrugs.

"They're gonna see us." Gewuji said, seeing the helicopters.

"Quick, take cover!" Lloyd yelled as they soon used Airjitzu to hide behind a billboard, but Nya stays behind since she can't do it yet.

"Nya, you need to hide too!" Jay said. "Uh! Forget what I said, just take my hand." He soon holds his hand out.

"No." Nya replied. "What did you mean when you said 'we'? I'm a Ninja and I'm nobody's girl."

"Just take his hand, Nya, or else we're gonna be spotted!" Cole yelled.

"This is not a debate about 'we', Nya." Gewuji said. "Now, take his damn hand, now!"

A helicopter soon comes over the billboard. "Too late." Kai replied. "So much for stopping Clouse."

Lloyd groans. "Let's just hope he missed his train." He said as the helicopter circled around them.

* * *

In Stiix, Heianmofa, with a hood on over his face, hides around a corner as salvage boats and cranes were around, attempting to repair the town as he sees a nearby boat with a pile of scrap on it, preparing to dock.


	4. The Teapot of Tyrahn

On the hospital rooftop, the helicopter is still circling around the Ninja as Jay still had his hand held out to Nya, but she just walks away as a light shines on them. "They found us." Cole said.

"This is all Nya's fault." Geoff replied. "Now what do we do?"

"Just do what you're doing." It was Dareth's voice as the helicopter came near them. "But don't run away from the cameras, run toward them! 'Ninja visit hospital', this is gold!"

"We don't need more publicity, we need less." Lloyd said. "We have to get to Stiix to stop Clouse."

"Could be a big scoop. Say no more. Hop in!" The Ninja hop in and the helicopter takes off as Dareth shuts the side door.

* * *

In Stiix, a crane hauls some scrap out of the ocean and onto the boat as some salvage workers move out of the way as the scrap lands on the boat. "No." Heianmofa said as he was on the other side of the boat, searching for something. "No. No." He soon sees a small brass teapot and picks it up. "Yes." He soon takes off and heads into a nearby building.

* * *

Inside, Heianmofa stops in the middle of the building and removes his hood. "The Teapot of Tyrahn." He starts wiping the dust away and growls. "Work! Damn you!" He shakes it about before seeing a symbol on it. The symbol was little slanted as Heianmofa soon moved the middle piece to align with the rest of the symbol.

The teapot starts glowing and shaking, causing him to throw it to the ground as was still shaking before red smog comes out of it, causing him to gasp. "I am free." Someone said. The smog cleared away, revealing an orange skinned four armed Djinn. He was wearing pirate attire and one of his hands was replaced with a hook. "Where am I? What year is it?"

"2.75 AUB. It is you. Nadakhan. I've freed a genie."

"I prefer the term...Djinn."

"Who cares? I want my three wishes!"

"Hmm. I must warn you. You cannot wish for love, death and, most certainly-"

"More wishes. Yes, yes, I know the rules." He soon cleared his throat. "I wish for my Book of Spells!" As he said it, gold specks briefly moved around him.

"Very well. Your wish is yours to keep."

Nearby, specks of gold dust conjure the Book of Spells and Heianmofa heads over to it. He laughs as he reads through the pages. "Tricked you. Now with my spells, who needs more wishes?" But before he could use it, the pages soon suddenly start burning. "Oh! Wha...what's happening?" He drops the book as the pages completely burnt away as Nadakhan came up to him.

"You should've known the book was last thrown into a fire. Perhaps you should wish for more than a pile of ash." Heianmofa knelt down and grabbed a handful of burnt ash.

"You conniving genie!"

"Djinn! And for your second wish?"

"There no way I can defeat those Ninja and my kids if I continue to be a ghost. I wish... I wish to become mortal again." As he said it, gold specks briefly moved around him.

"Your wish is yours to keep."

Heianmofa's body soon starts from being green due to being a ghost to flesh coloured as he looks at his hands. "Yes. Yes, it's working. I can...I can feel again!" He soon starts to scream. "My hands!" He starts moving around to the ground. "My head! The pain!" He soon turned around and moved as if he was having a seizure.

"Yes... Becoming physical is a painful process." Heianmofa starts to scream again. "I wish it could be over soon, but right now you are probably thinking about your last wish, but the pain is too unbearable to think clearly. Wish it all to go away."

"I-I wish it all to go away!" As he said it, gold specks briefly moved around him.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Heianmofa was soon surrounded in gold specks as he floats and is sucked into the Teapot of Tyrahn as he screamed. "Be careful what you wish for." Nadakhan picks up the teapot and laughs before he disappears in orange smog.

* * *

Several minutes later, at the wreckage of a building, Zane, in his civilian clothes and a white ball cap on, looks around before looking among the civilians. "I detect no trace of Heianmofa Clouse." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head.

"He isn't here." Zane said to the other Ninja as they were also wearing civilian clothes.

"He could be long gone by now." Cole replied, with his hood covering his head.

"But look what I found, a Kai action figure!" Kai said, with a red ball cap on, holding a Kai figurine. "Some fan probably lost it. No way anyone threw this out. Practically priceless."

Lloyd, with a black fedora with a green line around the brim, had his arm up to face his communicator. "No sign of Clouse." He said.

"Better keep looking." Misako replied through the communicator.

* * *

In the bridge on Destiny's Bounty, Misako was looking at the screen. "Dragon's at the Domu Library researching what Clouse could be looking for while Tania is at Chen's Noodle House to see if Skylor has any information."

* * *

In Stiix, Cole was holding the figurine to intimidate Kai before he swipes it and Zane and Gewuji laugh. Gewuji has a light blue bucket hat on. "If I hear of anything, you'll be the first to know."

Lloyd soon turned to the others. "Come on, guys, let's keep our eyes peeled."

"Look!" Jay said, wearing a blue beanie. "Another Kai doll." He picks it up as they see more of them around them. "There's dozens!" Kai groans as he threw the one he was holding away.

"Copies of your new book are also here." Geoff said, picking one up. He was wearing a light yellow cowboy hat.

"What?" Kai asked.

Blake, wearing a silver beret, picks one up. "Don't look at the front though." He said, shocked.

"Why?" Kai picks one up and does so. "Oh, Mother of the First Spinjitzu Master!"

"Told you so."

"Oh, how offensive!" Maggie yelled as she looked at the copy Geoff was holding. She was wearing a tan beanie. "What if a kid came by and picked one up?"

"Come on, guys, let's go for a break." Nya said. She had a grey ball cap on.

"Right, let's go." Geoff said as they soon take off as he, Blake and Kai throw the books aside.

* * *

In Ninjago, Nadakhan appears in an alleyway where he sees a homeless man, wearing a green shirt and red slacks that are old. He was holding a bottle of wine as Nadakhan came up to him before the man sees him. "Hey, buddy, want a swig?" He asked, holding it out.

Nadakhan grabs the bottle before quickly using his hook to stab the homeless man. The homeless man was shocked before he leaned back, dead. Nadakhan soon sipped the wine before spitting it out in disgust and prepares to pull the homeless man's pants off. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow some clothes." He said, sarcastically, as he soon went into the homeless man's tent.

* * *

A few seconds later, Nadakhan peeked around a corner, with human legs which he is wearing the homeless man's pants as well as a green jacket, white shirt, where he only had his lower arms showing and black loafers, for his feet. He also had a brown belt on before he soon looked around the street. He soon crosses the road as a car came in front of him, the driver tooting his horn in anger as he moved across the road, a truck skidding to a stop. As he walked along, he bumps into a man. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled before looking at him. "Ha! Nice hair, homeless bozo." He soon walked away.

"You look lost." Cyrus' voice was heard as Nadakhan turned to see a robot with a monitor. Cyrus' face was on it. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Are you trapped too?" Nadakhan asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand your query. You're talking to Info-Vision. Ask a question and maybe I can answer it."

"Where is my crew?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"The crew of Misfortune's Keep."

The screen soon shows an image of a pirate ship. "Misfortune's Keep, the most feared pirate ship that ruled the high seas, taken down by Captain Jack Soto and his Destiny's Bounty at the end of the era of the Stone Warrior." An image of some pirates soon appeared. "The Misfortune's captain, Nadakhan the Djinn, with power to grant other wishes, was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn while his crew was later marooned in separate realms." As he was talking, images of Nadakhan and the Teapot of Tyrahn appeared.

"Separate realms?"

"After the Ninja discovered the Realm Crystal in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, it is common knowledge that Ninjago is one of 18 realms." As the Info-Vision was speaking, an image of the Realm Crystal appeared and a police car passes by, sirens wailing as it soon heads into the alleyway and Nadakhan got out a pocket watch.

"Which realm is Dilara in?"

"No known image of Dilara, quartermaster of Misfortune's Keep and love of Nadakhan the Djinn. Died shortly after Nadakhan's imprisonment."

"Died?"

"Died: to expire. To croak or to finish."

"Where is this Realm Crystal?"

"Location is classified. Since realm crossing is prohibited, it is under the protection of Dragon Wu and the Masters of Spinjitzu."

"Then tell me how to find them."

"Images of the Masters of Spinjitzu coming up." Images of Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Geoff, Blake, Gewuji and Maggie soon appear. "Current location is unknown. Would you like to hear more?"

"No."

"Very well. Have a nice day."

As the Info-Vision bot leaves, Wilhelm comes up to Nadakhan. "Excuse me, sir, I need to ask you some questions about a certain homeless man in an alleyway." She said as she soon sees blood on his hook. "Blood." She soon got out her gun and aimed at him. "Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground, now!"

"I am a captain, I don't take orders." Nadakhan replied as he soon turned into orange smog before it fades away had suddenly transformed into Geoff. Luckily for the Djinn, no one even noticed as Wilhelm was shocked. But before she could have enough time to react, a dagger falls out of his right sleeve and 'Geoff' grabs the handle before he moved it into her chest. She let out a very big scream **(A/N: Female version of a Wilhem scream)** as some nearby citizens see it and scream as 'Geoff' lets go of the dagger while laughing evilly and Wilhelm fell back with the dagger still in her chest.

'Geoff' soon picks up her gun and runs off. "Someone call an ambulance!" A woman yelled as some citizens chase after 'Geoff' as he puts the gun in his belt while some try to tend to Wilhelm.

* * *

But as 'Geoff' turned around the corner where he killed the homeless man, he disappears in orange smog as the citizens were shocked.

"Where did he go?" One of them asked.


	5. Stiix Runaway

In Stiix, the Ninja were at the bar as they had some glasses of ale, except for Nya and Gewuji since they were still underage. "Uh, no sign of Clouse?" Lloyd asked as he came up to them with his own cup before sitting down next to Gewuji.

"I don't get it." Cole replied. "You'd think they'd remember seeing another ghost."

"I know, I haven't been asked to give a single autograph." Kai said.

"Neither have I." Geoff replied as they soon saw the other citizens at the bar, looking at a TV.

"Not that I want the attention." Kai said it aloud to the citizens, who glare at him before they shush at him.

"Where are the Ninja?" The TV announcer on the TV asked as they turn back to the TV. "This reporter has the answer."

"Hey, can you turn it up?" Lloyd asked the bartender.

"Hey, no one here care for them fruit coloured Ninja." A nearby citizen replied.

"Excuse me?" Cole asked. "What fruit is black?"

"Uh, blackberries?" Jay asked.

"Shut it, Jay."

"They're calling it the crime wave of the century." The news reporter on TV said.

"Guys, listen." Gewuji said to Cole and Jay.

"Earlier today, Yellow Ninja Geoffrey Sanders was spotted in the city centre, murdering police officer of 5 years, Wilhelm Clamo. We ask those who don't stand violence to turn away from this following footage, captured by an anonymous bystander." The screen soon showed a recording of Nadakhan, impersonating Geoff, stabbing Wilhelm before she falls back. He soon grabs her gun and takes off. "Officer Clamo, mother of two, sadly passed away en route to Ninjago Hospital."

The screen soon showed a young man, teary eyed. "We were school sweethearts." The man said as he sobbed. "I can't believe that yellow bastard took her away from me! Make your colleague proud, and bring him and his accomplices to justice, officers!"

"What the shit?" Geoff silently asked.

The image soon turned back to the news reporter. "Just a few minutes after Officer Clamo's murder, Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon was caught on tape robbing the city bank." The reporter said as the image soon turned to 'Lloyd' taking sacks of money out of the vault as he laughed.

"Whoa!" Lloyd said. "That looks like, um...me."

"And that's not all." The image soon changed to 'Maggie', attracting some metal from a construction site. "Sometime after, Maggie Hall was seen stealing all the metal from a construction site that was needed to help build a new shopping mall."

"I'm no robber." Maggie said.

The image soon changed to Mega Monster Amusement Park, where 'Zane' slides down the roller coaster track. "At Mega Monster Amusement Park, Zane was on a rampage of vandalism and mayhem." 'Zane' freezes the track, causing the roller coaster to come off.

"Hey, wait, my memory has no recollection of that." Zane said as the image now showed 'Gewuji', raising her arms in the to as she used her glass power to cause some cars to roll over.

The image soon turned to 'Cole' stomping on the road, causing it to crack and cars start rolling over. "Someone's pretending to be us!" Jay replied.

"But why?" Nya asked.

"And how?" Gewuji asked.

The TV soon showed people, throwing books into a bonfire in the park. "Burn them all!" One of them yelled as they kept throwing books into the bonfire.

"As you can see right behind me, copies of Kai Asher's series, 'Titanium', are being thrown into bonfires around town." The reporter said as people were still throwing books into the bonfire. "And production of the movie, 'A Titanium Friend', has been cancelled, with Brent Miller and Johnny Yong Bosch among those opposing to appear in the movie. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to throw my books into the bonfire as well." The reporter soon walks over to the bonfire.

The image soon turned to a reporter coming up to Ed and Edna, whose backs are turned. "Any comment about your son's offences?" He asked as they turn around with Edna having her hands on her face, teary eyed.

"Jay would never do this." Ed replied. "And if he did, he had good reason." He soon sighed. "I hope."

"You hope?!" Jay asked as the image soon showed 'Jay', carrying a portrait of Chen as some guards were in shock. "It wasn't me, Dad! It wasn't me!"

"Jay, shush!" Cole replied.

"Just an hour before this report, new Ninja Blake Borg had caused mayhem by blowing a bus into an office building." The image soon showed 'Blake', who holds his hands out at a bus, making it blow back, fly into the air and crash into an office building. "There were no casualties reported and the driver and passengers suffered cuts, bruises and fractured limbs. It was a miracle no one was killed."

The image soon showed Cyrus, wheeled away by a security guard, as reporters try to go after him. "I have no comment." He said, having his back to the reporters, heading over to the entrance to Borg Industries.

"Was Blake really a defective clone?" An announcer asked.

"No! Now, go away!" He soon entered and pressed a remote control to seal the door shut to prevent them from getting in.

The image soon showed Cirrus as she was sobbing. "Blake has to be innocent." She said. "Whoever is doing these crimes is framing him."

"Those liars!" Blake yelled, banging the table, in anger.

"You believe 'em?" A citizen asked, turning to them. "They destroy our village, act like they saved the place and then go around doing as they please."

"Yeah!" Kai replied as he chugs his ale while Jay had his head down with his hands on his face, silently crying, as Nya comforts him. "You're right."

"Ninja..." Geoff scoffed, hoping to not be recognised as one of the newly proclaimed fugitives. "Hate 'em!"

Blake soon moved closer. "Maybe now's a good time to leave." He whispered.

"The Ninja are at large." The TV shows an elderly man with a really big light grey moustache in a police uniform. "They are armed and dangerous. AND they have legs." One of the citizens soon looked at the Ninja. "If you see them, do not approach. Call local law enforcement so that we can apprehend."

Zane soon gets out his phone and dials a number before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, local law enforcement?" He asked. "We are the-"

"Zane, what the hell are you doing?" Maggie asked, swiping his phone and turning it off.

"I am programmed to obey the law. Not telling them our location would be a direct violation."

"Hey, aren't you-?" The citizen was cut off as the others got out of their seats.

"No." Jay said as he got out of his seat. "No, we're not the Ninja."

"Yeah, we're that other group with a Nindroid, a ghost, a clone, some girls-" Gewuji was cut off as she hid behind Lloyd while they all got up and back away as the citizens come at them.

"Huh!" Kai said. "Ten on ten. At least it's an even number."

"We're not gonna fight them." Lloyd replied. "Right now it's us who look like the bad guys."

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Jay asked. "Witty banter?"

"Statistically speaking, your witty banter tends to only get us into more trouble." Zane replied as they soon started to run as the citizens chase after them.

"I liked it better when they were fans." Kai said. The Ninja run along the streets before they immediately stop when they see shining of flashlights, coming from some nearby police officers before they soon start climbing up a nearby ladder to the rooftops before the citizens or the police officers could grab them.

As Geoff was the last to climb up to the rooftop, a man grabs hold of his leg, making him trip and lose his hat. "I got the yellow one!" He yelled before Geoff turned and started kicking at him with his free leg.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Geoff yelled as he kicked him in his face.

The kicks break the man's nose, causing it to bleed, as he soon fell off and lets go of Geoff, the ladder falling back with him. "****! He broke my nose!" Geoff soon got up, grabbed his hat and started to run as he puts it back on, catching up with the others as they move along the rooftops, with Cole, Gewuji and Blake knocking some nearby ladders down so that their pursuers wouldn't climb up to try and grab them.

They soon vault over a nearby roof while Blake and Maggie slide along it and came up to the end before they use Airjitzu to get to the other side, but Nya stopped since she can't do it yet. As Jay was about to go, he turned to Nya and held his hand out. She looks away a bit before Jay quickly took her hand and does Airjitzu while they look at each other. They smile before they land on the other side of the rooftops. "Thanks for the help." Nya said.

"I got a visual." An officer said, looking up from a ladder.

"There's no time." Jay said to Nya. "Come on!"

They keep running along as some officers, including Clive and Cornelius, pulled out and aimed their guns at the Ninja while some citizens also aimed guns at the Ninja. One had a Smith & Wesson Model 681, two had Desert Eagles and the rest had Heckler & Koch MP5s. "Open fire!" Cornelius yelled.

They started to fire as the Ninja crouch to avoid the gunfire. "Now, they're shooting at us?" Lloyd asked as Gewuji nearly slipped, but he quickly catches her.

"We're not safe on the rooftops!" Geoff yelled as they soon jumped onto the remains of a building and onto the streets, but see some citizens ahead of them.

"There's nowhere to hide." Cole said.

"There may be one place." Kai replied. "Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, creating a hole in the floorboards and they all go through as some of the officers and citizens fire at them.

"Hold your fire!" Clive yelled as he unloads his bullets and reloads his revolver. "They're under the floorboards and out of range!"

* * *

Underneath the floorboards, the Ninja move along the the supports as an officer waved his torch around through a hole before Blake soon karate chopped his arm, making the officer drop his torch. "Ow!" He yelled as he retracted his arm and the Ninja quickly took off, jumping along the supports, as Lloyd presses his communicator.

"Mom, we're in a bit of a jam." He said.

* * *

The Destiny's Bounty flies across the clouds. "I saw the news and I'm en route." Misako replied. "Looks like you've gone from fame to frame."

"And we'll never find out who did this to us unless we get outta here."

* * *

In Stiix, one citizen, holding a Ruger 10/22, turns to an officer. "I can hear them over here." He said, pointing at the floorboards.

"Someone get on those cranes!" Another citizen yelled. "Let's find those Ninja!"

* * *

The Ninja keep moving along the supports before a crane crashes through the floorboards, nearly hitting them. "I think I saw one right below us." A man's voice was heard.

They keep moving along before another crane crashes through, almost hitting Kai, Jay and Gewuji as it hits the water, splashing some of them. "Crane three! Down now!" Another crane crashes through behind them. "10 feet east! Now!" The Ninja turn back the way they came as they jump over the recent crane that came down as another crane crashes through in front of them.

"Shit!" Jay yelled.

* * *

"Did we get 'em?" A citizen asked they start raising the cranes to check.

"Can you see them, Officer Ligar?" A citizen asked Clive as he shined a torch down the hole.

"No." He replied.

* * *

Unaware to them all, the Ninja were on the first crane that retracted as Kai and Geoff help Lloyd on and Blake and Nya help Gewuji on. "Look!" Maggie said, pointing out to see the Destiny's Bounty arriving.

"Home sweet home." Kai replied as they smile.

* * *

But at the entrance, police cars move alongside it. "Take her down!" Sean yelled. The Ninja look on, in shock, as the officers start using grapple guns on the Bounty.

* * *

In the bridge, Misako reacts to the sudden grab. "Oh, no!" She said as she tried to reverse, but it doesn't work.

* * *

By the crane, the Ninja see the Bounty going down. "Lower all the cranes and check them out!" Cornelius yelled. "Those fruit coloured dipsticks could be hiding anywhere."

"We need to split up." Lloyd suggested.

"Split up?" Cole asked.

"But, we're in this together." Gewuji said.

"Lloyd's right." Geoff replied. "We have a better chance of getting outta here if we divide."

"Nothing good ever comes when we're split up." Jay said. "That's when bad things happen. Chen's island, Yang's temple, Morro's possession. All bad things!"

"We have no other choice." Lloyd replied. "We have to go. Now!"

"Yeah!" The others said as they soon jump on different rooftops and the crane lands near the citizens and officers.

"This one's empty, sir." One of them said.

"I HATE them fruit coloured Ninja." A citizen said.

* * *

Close by, Clive comes up to the elderly man. "We didn't catch the Ninja, Commissioner Navis." He said.

"We will, Clive." Navis replied. "Ho, ho, ho, we will."

* * *

In the Domu Library, Dragon reads a book with one page showing the Teapot of Tyrahn. "'Be careful what you wish for.'" He said, reading a sentence in the book before thinking.

Nadakhan soon appears behind Dragon in orange smog and comes up to him. "Did somebody say 'wish'?" He asked.

* * *

**(A/N: The Commissioner's name is not canon to the Ninjago series, it's just a name I made up since he has a penchant for making model boats, thus Navis. When I asked Mr. Andreasen in a tweet, he said he liked the boat angle. So, we should probably tweet suggestions to him. I'm still sticking with Navis)**


	6. On the Run

Several days later, at night, outside the bar on the outskirts of Ninjago, Jay, still in his civilian clothing and beanie, along with a blue bandana, comes up to it as he sees a wanted poster of himself, Cole, Zane and Kai before he enters it. The only person inside was the bartender, watching TV. "We're closed." He said.

Jay soon lowered his bandana, groaning. "I'm starving." He replied. "You got anything?"

"Anything? Sure." He points to a nearby vending machine and goes back to watching TV.

Jay turns to the vending machine and heads over to it. "A memorial service for slain police officer Wilhelm Clamo has been underway with her husband and two kids among those attending." The news reporter said on the TV. "Only half a dozen officers attended while the others are out searching for the Ninja."

Jay looks at the vending machine and looks at a snack on the second row, middle left. "Oh, Ninja Chips!" He said. "Mmm! Oh, my favourite." He checks his pockets, but finds out he has no coins.

"Any questions?" Commissioner Navis asked on the TV.

"How do you find a Ninja?" A female reporter asked on the TV as Jay looks over at the bartender.

"The Ninja are still at large and public enemy number one."

"Did fame turn them?" All the reporters soon start asking questions about the Ninja.

Jay quickly turned back to the vending machine and slowly used his lightning power to hack the vending machine to get the Ninja Chips to come down. "Gentle." He quietly said as he quickly peeked at the bartender. "Gentle." He turned back to see the Ninja Chips getting stuck. "Oh, come on!" He soon accidentally uses a full blast, knocking down some snacks and shorting out the vending machine.

He gasps as he turned to the bartender, but luckily, he didn't hear it as he was still watching TV. "We've taken their ship as well as secured their known hideouts." Commissioner Navis said on the TV as Jay starts to leave, moving his hand across the pool table and hits the white ball. "They will be caught and pay for their crime spree." The ball soon ends up going down a hole, causing the bartender to turn to find Jay isn't there anymore. "I bet my re-election on it."

He soon looked at the entrance to see the doors open. "Can you tell us what's being done to find them?" A reporter impatiently asked on the TV.

"Uh... No...no more questions."

* * *

At the police station, the reporters are still asking questions. "That is all." He soon heads inside as close by, Geoff, whose hair was now blonde, wearing sunglasses and a big cream coloured trench coat over his clothes, quickly moves off as Navis closes the door on the reporters.

* * *

Inside, Navis looks at them as someone was reading a newspaper nearby. "Looks like you don't have an eye for this sort of work." It was Ronin as Navis turned to him as he smoked a cigarette, who gets it out of his mouth to blow some smoke out. "You're never gonna catch 'em, Navis. If you want to catch a ninja, you have to know a ninja."

"Ronin, you're no better than the crooks you catch. I'll find them. I've already got that bookworm Misako in custody."

"But what about Dragon?"

"Oh, he was last seen entering the Domu Library, but no one saw him come out."

"What about Geoff and Gewuji's mother, Tania?" He puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

"That ghostly bitch was last seen heading into Chen's Noodle House. We've got officers searching there now."

"And Blake's girlfriend, Cirrus?"

"Claims she doesn't know a damn thing. But I have someone keeping an eye on her. Because of those ninja! They get all that power and then use it to do what? Rob the only place that loved them. Spoiled bastards!" He soon forces Ronin's newspaper down. "So you sure you can bring 'em to justice?"

Ronin scoffed as he takes out his cigarette and extinguished it on the sole of his left boot. "With a bow on. All I need is a clean slate so I can pile all that fresh money you're gonna give me onto it."

"Catch all 7 of them, Mr. Davidson, you can have anything you want."

"It's 10, there's 10 of them. And the girls are probably the toughest to catch. The Grey Ninja, maybe more." The reporters soon force their way in and hold their microphones out at the Commissioner.

* * *

At Chen's Noodle House, some officers were in the storage room, pushing some stock down as another push a few bowls down, breaking them as they look around before heading out. In the main restaurant, Skylor was looking at the search warrant as Cornelius looks at her before the officers come up to him. "She's not here, sir." One of them said.

Cornelius soon grumbled. "That dang, ghostly bitch, I'll-" He cuts himself off before turning to Skylor. "If they come around here, make sure to call us, or otherwise, I'll cuff ya and stuff ya if you're helping them out."

"Like I said, Sergeant Proctor, Tania Sanders isn't here or any of the Ninja." She said. "Now, who's gonna pay for all that damage you made in my restaurant?"

"We'll give you compensation once we cuff and stuff those Ninja. Alright, boys, time to go." They soon leave as Skylor turned to the side.

"The coast is clear."

Tania soon reappears as she looked at the damage. "They really did a number on this place." She said.

"I know."

"Thanks for hiding me, Skylor."

"No worries."

"I have to get going." She soon takes off, passing through the counter. "If I got to find out who's framing my kids, I'll have to be discreet."

* * *

At the police station, in an interrogation room, a detective shines a light on Misako as she tried to use her hands to cover them, but they were cuffed together. There was also a donut next to her. "Just come clean." The detective said. "Tell us where they are."

"We know you're protecting them." Another detective said. "Spill it!"

"Answer our questions at once!" Another detective yelled, banging a fist on the table.

"Like I said, it wasn't them." Misako replied. "They were framed. You should be searching for the real culprits."

"Right." The second detective sarcastically said. "That's what my mother would say too. Maybe we should give her some time to sweat it out. Come on, Simon, Ulmer."

"I'll be along in a minute, Tommy." Ulmer, the third detective replied.

Simon and Tommy walk out as Ulmer turned to the mirror, which to them is just a regular one, but it actually a one way window as the officer on the other side turns off the interrogation camera. "Tell me where Dragon is." Misako said.

Ulmer gets up, walks beside her and quickly turned to her, arm raised which soon strikes her face, knocking her down off the chair and knocking her glasses off of her, which break the moment they hit the ground. "I ask the questions around here!" He grabs hold of her shirt, drags her up, back into the seat and moves her right arm behind her back, preparing to twist as she screamed while her left arm was also dragged along, causing her to yelp.

"You're hurting my arm!"

"I'll break it if you don't tell me where they are!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, they're being framed! I wish you understood instead of relying on police brutality! I wish to speak to someone in charge!"

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan's voice was heard.

"Who said that?" Ulmer asked, looking around before he suddenly glows and turns into a speck of light which comes into a teapot, which is actually the Teapot of Tyrahn, held in Nadakhan's hands as he appeared out of orange smog.

"My wish?" She asked as she sat down. "No!"

"Oh, yes." Nadakhan soon disappeared in orange smog.

"Help!" Misako yelled to the door. "Uncuff me! Don't leave me alone with him!"

Nadakhan soon reappeared next to her and places the end of Wilhelm's gun up her neck. "No one is behind there, unfortunately." He then noticed the donut. "Ooh! Someone was kind enough to bring donuts." He picks it up.

"I know you. You're Nadakhan the Djinn. I knew it. Heianmofa Clouse was looking for the Teapot of Tyrahn."

"Oh. You mean...this?" The teapot reappears in front of her out of orange smog and sniggers. "It's smaller in person, I know. I was trapped inside it for longer than I care to recall. But now Clouse is in there. And he has Wu, and now, Ulmer, to keep him company."

"Dragon!" She slammed his neck down, making him drop the gun on the table, which she picks up and aims at him. "What have you done to him? What do you want?"

"A good captain never leaves his crew behind and mine was taken from me." He soon disappeared in orange smog as Misako looked around while lowering the gun.

"I've read about you. You were a pirate captain. The stories said you could grant wishes for others but not for yourself. Is that why you made your living taking what never belonged to you?"

He soon reappears next to her and she aims the gun at him. "Yes, I cannot wish for myself. But I can always get what I want. Where is the Realm Crystal?"

"I refuse to tell you. I wish I never even saw you."

"Another wish? And that was your last."

"Nooooo!"

* * *

By the entrance, a gunshot is heard and Navis immediately turned down to the hallway as Simon and Tommy also heard it.

* * *

They head inside and find Misako gone. All that was left were her broken glasses, the handcuffs she was cuffed in and a bullet casing. "She's gone!" Tommy yelled. "And she's taken Ulmer!"

"I can see that." Navis replied as his eyes start twitching. "I'm not blind."

"But your eye is twitching." Simon said.

Navis growls at him as Clive soon came in. "We may have just gotten a hit on one of the ninja." He said, holding his phone up. "Kai Asher just updated his status."

"Hmm! Really?"


	7. Sneaky Plan

On the streets of Ninjago City, a lot of police vehicles and a police helicopter move along as Navis, Simon and Tommy were in the helicopter with Navis piloting the helicopter and Simon on his phone. "Use of unnecessary violence in the apprehension of the Ninja has been approved." A police officer said on the helicopter's radio.

"Where did he say he was?" Navis asked as Tommy pulled back the slide on his Beretta APX to load a bullet in the chamber.

"We've tracked him heading north on Wilfred Boulevard." Simon replied. "Oh, wait! And now east on Fleming!" They watch as the police vehicles turn right.

* * *

By a TV store, a group of people look at the TVs as someone joins them while the police vehicles pass by. "The Ninja haven't been seen in days, but that hasn't stopped one from updating his status." The news reporter on the TV said as the person that joined them was actually Nya, wearing her civilian clothes and a blonde wig. " Fi-ya13 posted: 'A place of peace, a place to fight, a brotherhood born on one fateful night, after fire took it away.'" She soon puts some glasses on and starts crossing the street, passing between some police cars. "What does it mean? Is it a message? Is it a riddle? Or just a bad poem?"

* * *

The vehicles and helicopter still move along as they turn right while Simon kept looking at his phone. "And now he's heading down Donovan Boulevard." He said. "He's taking a back alley."

"I want him boxed in." Navis replied as his eye was twitching. "Land this thing!"

The police vehicles keep moving along before they soon make a right. Unfortunately, most of the cars end up crashing into a building, some ending up on one another. As Cornelius and Sean got out of one, they see their colleagues leaving them behind. "They made me done scuff my own vehicle!" Cornelius yelled.

"Give me a hand over here!" An officer yelled as he ran over to a trapped officer.

Sean soon looked at his left wrist as he helped an officer out of the wreckage. "Hey, they broke my watch!" He yelled.

* * *

Up ahead, the helicopter soon landed as the cars stop near it. The officers soon got out their guns and aimed them at the alleyway. "Come out with your hands up!" Clive yelled. "Do it now!"

But, to their surprise, it was a rat, wearing Kai's communicator. "It's not Kai, sir." Simon said as he removed the communicator from the rat. "It's his communication device. He gave it to the rat so we'd go on a wild goose chase. Uh, I mean wild 'rat' chase." He feebly laughed.

"Yes, thank you, detective." Navis replied, twitching his eye.

"Your eye is twitching."

"I'm not blind!"

* * *

Several minutes later, all the Ninja's Power Dragons come up to Dragon's monastery which was still in its charred state, before they disperse as they land. They were all in their Ninja gis. "Seriously?" Jay asked as he got off. "I was the last one to figure out it was Dragon's old monastery? And half the team weren't trained here."

"It'll only be a matter of time before they find this place too, so there isn't much time." Lloyd replied as Gewuji came up to him and they quickly hug. "Zane, show 'em what you found."

"I came across security footage of Dragon at the Library of Domu." Zane said as he came up to the remains of a wall and projects an image of Dragon in the library. "He was not alone."

They see Dragon turning to some smog that appeared. "What happened?" Geoff asked, still sporting the dyed blonde hair.

"Who was he looking at?" Kai asked.

"We don't know." Cole replied.

"But no one's seen him since." Gewuji said.

"The library database indicated he had checked out a book about the Teapot of Tyrahn." Zane said. "We originally thought we may be dealing with Clouse. If this is what I think it is, it appears to be far worse." He soon shuts off the projection. "We may have a Djinn on our hands."

"A Djinn?" Jay asked.

"Like a genie, only when he grants you wishes, you'll be wishing you never met him." Nya replied.

"What else do we know about Djinn?" Lloyd asked.

"Not much." Blake replied. "Just that they are very sneaky and have great power."

Jay turned around and was amused as Zane turned to him. "I do believe smiling is not the proper reaction when one is warned about a Djinn." He said.

"But Nya said they grant wishes!" Jay replied. "And with wishes, anything is possible, right?"

"My logic parameters do not allow me to understand the full extent of a wish. But I am curious where you're going with this."

"Nya made it clear there was no way we'd ever end up together. But I know for a fact from seeing my future that we do. Maybe a wish is what it takes. Maybe this is how she falls for me! And then, I have the courage to propose and she'll accept."

"Then it's settled, since we know so little about Djinns, we need to head back to town to investigate more about him." Lloyd said to the others as Jay and Zane join them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Gewuji replied. "If we head back together, the police will arrest us on sight. We should split up."

"But anyone caught alone with this character suddenly disappears." Blake said.

"Then we travel in pairs." Lloyd replied. "Zane, you and I will head to the library to see what we can find." Jay soon came up to Nya.

"Jay and I will look for clues at the scene of the crime where he framed us." Cole said as he stopped Jay from coming to Nya. "What do you say, buddy, just like old times?"

Jay lightly chuckles. "Sweet." He replied. "Who doesn't love old times, eh?"

"Geoff, the cops confiscated our vehicles, we'll need to procure some more." Lloyd said. "You and Blake can grab some from a Borg Store."

"No, that's grand theft auto." Blake replied.

"Technically, they're your father's and so they're yours."

Blake then thought of it, with a small scoff. "Okay. Kai, you and your sister go to Jamanaki Village, I keep two bikes behind a wall, looking like this." Blake hands him a photo of a brick wall. "There is a brick sticking out, push it."

"Maggie and Gewuji, see if you can find a police scanner." Lloyd said. "We may need it in case they learn of our location."

"On it." Maggie replied.

"If we want to clear our names and get Dragon back, we need to find this Djinn and take him down. Let's meet back here at sun up. Oh, and, guys, look out for each other." They soon split up in pairs and take off on their Power Dragons.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Geoff and Blake, in their civilian clothes and disguises, with Geoff still having the trench coat and sunglasses, come up to a Borg store as some officers pass by. "Can't believe those Ninja would commit crimes across the city." One of the officers said as Geoff starts using a paperclip on a doorknob.

"I know." The other officer replied. "I have a 9 year old daughter who loved the Titanium Ninja. And just this morning, she was burning all her accessories of him outside the house."

"Hurry up." Blake whispered.

"Do you want to do it?" Geoff asked. Blake shook his head before a click is soon heard. "Ok, let's go." He opens the door and they head in.

* * *

Inside, Blake types in a code on a keypad and it beeps. "Yes, they didn't change the code."

"Good, wait here, I'll see if I can hotwire one of these babies."

As Geoff heads inside, Nadakhan immediately appeared behind him in orange smog. "Hello again." He said.

"You!" Blake replied. "You're the Djinn."

"What? Don't you recognise me?"

"I never saw you before in my life."

"I asked you questions about your friends and Master, as well as the Real, Crystal."

"You obviously don't know that this is the future. I may be my father, but I'm just a regular clone, that must remind you that I never saw you before."

"Then you seem to have more information than him. So tell me, where is the Realm Crystal?"

"Why?"

"Unless, you want me to go after that other man that looked like you. Your father, correct, clone?"

* * *

Inside, Geoff pulls out a part of the dash from the bottom of the driver's wheel of a yellow car before cutting the wire in half. "Got it." He said.

* * *

Back in the other room, Blake sighed. "Okay, it's in Hiroshi's Labyrinth." He said. "I wish I never knew anything."

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan replied.

Blake blinks his eyes a bit before looking around. "Uh, hello, who are you?"

"I am Nadakhan, a Djinn. I grant wishes, you have used up one wish, so you only have two left."

"I-"

"Blake, we're good to go." Geoff said as he came out and Nadakhan immediately disappeared.

"Uh, who are you and who's Blake?"

"I guess I can add grand theft auto to your charges, Geoff and Blake." Ronin's voice was heard.

"Who said that?"

"Ronin." Geoff said. "What have you done to Blake?"

"Nothing." Ronin replied. "By the way, like the new hair colour." He sarcastically spoke. "What did you use? Mayo and lemonade mix? That old tactic we used in urgent situations?"

"I'm surprised you remembered." He sarcastically spoke.

"Now, as a former partner of mine, why don't you just surrender?"

"Never!" Geoff grabs Blake and they run into the room.

* * *

They get into the vehicle as Geoff removed and dropped his glasses, bends down to the exposed wire and crosses them, starting the engine before tying them together and stands up. "Up yours, Ronin!" They soon got in as Ronin came in and Geoff sticks the bird at him before he stepped on the accelerator while Ronin fires at them, shattering the back window.

* * *

The car breaks through the display window, nearly running over a couple as he turned. "Crazy driver!" The woman yelled.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Blake asked.

Ronin comes up to the broken window and immediately whistles for R.E.X. It soon arrived as Ronin soon chuckles. "Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly." He said.

* * *

Geoff drives along the streets as he soon turned to Blake. "You don't remember me?" Geoff asked as he made a right turn.

"No." Blake replied. "I don't even know who I am."

"Your name is Blake Borg, genetically cloned son of Cyrus Borg. You're the Silver Ninja. Your power is Wind." Geoff made a left turn. "Hold on!" The car turned left, but as it did, R.E.X. was in front of them. "Oh, no." He tries to turns the wheel, but it suddenly comes off. "Oh, the wheel came off!" The car suddenly turned to the right as Geoff tried to put the wheel back on, but the car ends up crashing through a hardware store.

* * *

In the hardware store, Geoff and Blake find themselves covered in paint before the sound of a pistol slides being pulled back is heard, followed by window tapping and they turn left to see Ronin, holding two Heckler & Koch MP5Ks as they soon raise their hands. "License and registration, please." He said, sarcastically. **(A/N: I apologise to Daniel Dae Kim for stealing your line from Hawaii Five-0)**

* * *

Several minutes later, outside the store, Geoff and Blake were on their knees as Geoff was already cuffed as Ronin finished handcuffing Blake. "Look, whatever we did, it wasn't us." Blake said.

"Nice try, kid." Ronin soon took off Blake's watch, which was surprisingly not covered in paint, looked at it and smiled. "And don't think you can bribe me, either. No matter how much money you or your father have." He then turned around to look at the watch again. "2 down, 8 to go."


	8. The Hunt Continues

At the Domu Library, some people were starting to leave as a guard was by the door. "You have a nice evening." He said. "I hope you found all you needed."

"Oh, I did." A woman replied before the guard closes the doors and whistles as he walks away.

By a bookshelf, Lloyd in his civilian clothing, and fedora, moves a row of books aside to see the guard leaving. "Road clear." He said to Zane, who is also in his civilian clothing and cap before they soon start moving along the library before coming near another bookshelf where he sees the table with the book about the Teapot of Tyrahn. "The book he was reading is still here." He soon looks to see a camera. "That camera took the footage of Dragon."

"We don't want to be spotted." Zane replied. "Hacking into the library's central computers now." His eyes glow as he looked at the camera before it soon tilted down, deactivated. They soon come up to the table and opened the book. "The Teapot of Tyrahn. The ancient markings on the side describe its a powerful real if that can trap mortals."

"Whoa, that may explain why people are suddenly disappearing."

"And here's something more, once a Djinn is freed from imprisonment, the only to destroy him is by-"

"Warning, an unknown presence is hacking into our system." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head.

"Can you isolate the source?"

"It's coming from Blake's prototype watch. It's currently inside the building." Zane's eyes soon turned red as static was heard.

"Huh!" Ronin's voice was heard in Zane's head. "Look at that, tin can, I'm in your head. Guess Borg's watch worked really well. Sorry, didn't want it to have to come to this, but a job's a job, right, buddy?"

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked Zane. "Why did you stop reading?"

"I know it's unfair, but I disabled your voice box. And now I'm shutting down your defences and- oops! There go your arms." Zane soon tilted down.

"Zane?"

"If there's any consolation, I didn't wanna have to fight you. And now, technically, I don't. Goodnight, good buddy."

Zane's eyes soon turned black from being shut off and his head moved forward. "Are you there?" Zane couldn't hear due to being shutdown before the camera soon reactivates and turned to Lloyd.

"I took the liberty to close off the wing, Lloyd." Ronin's voice was now over the P.A. "Been meaning to say, love the TV spot." Lloyd starts to run as the camera moved to him. He soon hides behind a bookshelf. "What was it you guys said? 'Reading is the first step to every adventure'?"

Lloyd soon sees a nearby window. "Sorry, Zane, but I've gotta get outta here." As he was about to head over to it, bars soon came down over it.

"Yeah, they installed those to keep the bad guys out. Or was it the good guys in? I don't remember for the life of me. Which are you, Lloyd, a good guy or a bad guy?"

"We were framed! You know us, Ronin. We would never do any of that stuff."

"You also know me, and I'm getting paid a hell of a lot to bring you guys in." Ronin soon came up from the bookshelf next to Lloyd, aiming his pistol and holding Blake's watch. "How's Nya? Boy, I missed her." He sarcastically spoke.

"Blake's watch?" Lloyd realises how Ronin got it and starts to back away. Ronin soon stuck his arm out from a row of books and fired his pistol. Instead of bullets, they had a gel-like substance when they hit around Lloyd, who fires an energy ball at him. Ronin moves out of the way as the energy ball hits a shelf behind him before he reloads his gun and starts firing at Lloyd again as he behinds another bookshelf.

As Lloyd ran along the bookshelf he went into Ronin goes into the one next to it and pushes a row of books off. "Boo!" He aims his gun and fires it as Lloyd quickly started to move, firing an energy blast at Ronin, who moves aside to avoid it. As he runs along the bookshelf, he continues firing at Lloyd as he ran along the bookshelf he was in before he jumps forward and rolls across the floor, losing his hat in the process, as he got back up and resumed running before hiding behind another bookshelf. "Let's make this easy. I'll take you back to the station, you can answer their questions and clear your name."

"Not until we stop the threat. And you're gonna pay for what you did to Geoff, Blake and Zane. But not today." He soon pushes the bookshelf down, which hits another and then another like dominoes before coming up to the bookshelf Ronin was in, knocking it over and trapping him in it and a pile of books.

Lloyd soon jumps over the knocked bookshelf, kicks Ronin's gun away and fires an energy ball at the entrance, opening it before Ronin manages to get out, swing a blue rope and throws it at Lloyd. The rope entangled around Lloyd as he starts to shake as electricity from the rope shocked him. "Looks like I didn't miss you, Lloyd." Ronin soon came up to him. "4 down, 6 to go."

* * *

Several minutes later, in Jamanakai Village, Kai and Nya, both in civilian clothing with Kai, wearing his hat and Nya, still having the wig and glasses, move along the street. "Blake was right about us securing more vehicles." Nya said. "Our dragons would attract too much attention, and a more discreet mode of transportation is the perfect thing."

They soon come across a wall, which is the same as in the photo. "This must be it." Kai replied as he sees the brick sticking out and presses it. The wall moves up, like a garage door as they soon saw two motorbikes and Kai laughs. "I could kiss Blake."

They soon got on them and start them as the smoke from their bikes caused Nya to cough before she looks at the screen in front of the bike. "It's Zane's SOS beacon! There's trouble!"

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way." They soon take off.

* * *

In Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Nadakhan sees a building. "The Realm Crystal." He said. "It is here." He soon moves forward, but trips a laser pointer, setting off alarms.

He stops as the door soon opened and Nindroids come out, circling around him and aiming Stag Arms M7 Hunters. "Intruder, freeze!" One of them yelled. "You are surrounded."

"Hmm. Strange metal men. Uh, you do have me surrounded. But I am a captain. And captains don't take orders from anyone." He soon got out some daggers and Wilhelm's gun.

"He has a weapon. Fire!" The Nindroids soon fire their rifles, but as they do so, Nadakhan quickly disappeared in some orange smog, making the Nindroids hit each other and they go down Nadakhan reappeared and scoffed.

"The future." He soon heads inside.

* * *

Inside as the door closed behind him, Nadakhan sees room surrounded by beams before he soon tripped one, setting off alarms.

Nindroids soon came out from other doors and aim their rifles at him. "Intruder, freeze!" Nadakhan quickly disappeared and reappeared behind a row of Nindroids, who quickly move to him and started firing as he used his daggers to deflect the shot and they hit some of them before he disappeared and reappears behind them. They move along, firing their rifles as Nadakhan disappeared and reappeared behind them again. The Nindroids keep firing as he used his daggers to deflect the shot and they hit some of them before he disappeared and reappears in an elevator before pressing a button and the door closes.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Soon, water starts pouring down underneath him as he looked up and sees a camera. "Ahh! Now it's starting to get interesting. He soon disappeared in orange smog. He reappears on the top of the elevator as he moved down floors, seeing the Fangblades, the Elemental Blades, the Golden Armor, the Roto Jet and the Sword of Sanctuary before seeing the Realm Crystal. "The Realm Crystal." He soon disappeared in orange smog.

* * *

He reappears on the floor where the crystal was and started walking along before quickly moving as he hears the sound of doors slamming and a door in front of him slams. He soon appeared in orange smog, in front of the Realm Crystal and laughs. "It is mine!" He moves his hand, but it goes through as the crystal turns out to be hologram. "Huh? What?" He starts moving his hand along the hologram. "Where is the real one?!" He gets out Wilhem's gun and starts wildly firing it in anger, some hitting the pedestal which breaks before the gun clicked dry as he sees the gun's slide is back.

"Repair in Sector 5." Cyrus' voice was heard as his face was on a nearby screen. "Repair in Sector 5."

"You again. Well...maybe you can help me."


	9. Trapped Like Rats

Kai and Nya move along the Badlands as they track Zane's beacon. "Zane should be just up ahead." Nya said. "But what are they doing out here? I thought they were at the library."

They soon enter the Corridor of Elders and see someone, standing in in their path. "There he is!" Kai replied. "But where's Lloyd?"

The person soon moved their head up, revealing to be Ronin. "That's not Zane!"

"It's Ronin!"

"Go around him!" They quickly pass Ronin as he turned to see them turn right before he moved back and whistles to summon R.E.X., who comes down to him and he grabs hold of the ladder hanging from the side as it moves down the path the Asher siblings took.

"Go get 'em, R.E.X." He said as it moved along, pursuing them.

Kai turns to see Ronin, getting into the pilot's seat. "We need to split up." He said.

"We can't." Nya replied. "He bottled us up in here for a reason. We have to outrun him!"

"Well, let's see if he can keep up with this!" He presses a button, raising a component which reveals a missile launcher before firing a rocket at the mountain, causing some rocks to fall near R.E.X. which moves to avoid it, but dents it a bit.

"Nice move." He said. "Right back at ya." He fires a rocket at them, passing them by and hits the mountain, blasting some rocks out as they move around to avoid them as R.E.X. fired another one, hitting the mountain again, causing a big rock to land in front of them, but Nya moves along it like a ramp before jumping off it as they're still pursued. Nya soon turned around and as she reversed, she presses a button, moving the body of her bike upwards and fire some machine gun at R.E.X., causing Ronin to move side to side to avoid them, as a shot soon hits a headlight, breaking it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. That's just rude!"

Kai soon sees two paths ahead of them before looking left. It was the narrowest. "This way! He won't be able to follow us!"

Nya straightens the bike and turned back around, speeding away with Kai as they enter the narrow path as R.E.X. soon stopped. Ronin soon smirked before he rises up and moved over it. "We can't shake him." Nya said as she saw R.E.X. above them.

"Never liked taking the high road." Ronin said as he puts a bag on and jumps out, deploying the bag, which releases wings and he glides along the path as he pursued them.

Nya soon looked behind her to see Ronin. "I can't believe this guy!"

"Nya, look out!" Kai yelled, seeing a big boulder in their way and they immediately stop.

Ronin soon lands and aimed his sub-machine guns at the siblings. "Off the bikes and hands up." He said as he came between them while still aiming his guns. "And don't try any of the Elemental stuff or else R.E.X. won't play nice." They look up to see R.E.X., aiming machine guns at them.

A few seconds later, Kai and Nya were on their knees as Ronin had already handcuffed Nya and was now handcuffing Kai. "We were framed and then-"

"Save it." Ronin soon pushed him down. "Already heard it." He soon gets a cigarette out, lights it and takes a puff before looking at the boulder. "Alright, R.E.X., show's over." He gets out Blake's watch and points it at the boulder before pressing a button, causing the boulder to suddenly disappear, revealing to be a hologram.

"You tricked us!" Nya yelled.

"6 down, 4 to go."

* * *

Several minutes later, in Ninjago City, Gewuji and Maggie, both in their civilian clothing, wearing their hats and some sunglasses as disguises, sit in a cafe while drinking coffee before a police car stops by their window and Sean exits it before heading inside. "There's Officer Torset." Maggie whispered.

"Perfect." Gewuji replied. "His will do."

As soon as Sean went to the counter, the girls leave some coins on the table as they got up and left. "Hello, officer, what can I get for you?" A waitress asked.

"Plain black, please." Sean replied.

The waitress heads over to a coffee machine and starts pouring coffee into a cup. "Any luck tracking those Ninja?"

"A bounty hunter's already got four of them."

* * *

Outside, they come up to Sean's car before coming up to the driver's side door and opened it. "Be advised, Red Ninja, Kai Asher, and Grey Ninja, Nya Asher, are now in custody." A police dispatcher said on the police radio as Gewuji soon took it and they head off, into an alleyway.

* * *

They soon stop as they listen in. "I repeat, Kai and Nya Asher are in custody alongside Geoff Sanders, Blake Borg, Zane Julien and Lloyd Garmadon. Magna Hall, Gewuji Sanders, Jay Gordon-Walker and Cole Smith are still at large. Unnecessary violence is still in effect."

"Geoff." Maggie quietly said as Gewuji peeks around a corner and is shocked before turning back to her.

"Ronin's coming." She whispered.

Maggie soon sees a manhole. "In here." She opens it and they go in before Ronin could have a chance to see them.

* * *

In the sewer, Maggie and Gewuji move along as they listen in on the police activity. "Also be advised, suspect Misako Garmadon still hasn't been sighted, following escape from custody with Detective Ulmer as hostage, their last location is unknown."

"Misako got away?" Gewuji asked herself about her boyfriend's mother.

"Misako may be considered armed-" The radio was soon cut off.

"It's amazing how hacking with simple gadgets work." Ronin's voice was on the radio. "Now, Maggie, Gewuji, you obviously heard that Geoff and Lloyd have been caught along with the others. After all, I took them down like they were dominoes. You two, Jay and Cole are the only ones left." Pretty soon, Ronin soon appeared behind them with an RPG-7 and fired it, the rocket explodes, sending a net at them, causing them to fall into the sewer water. He laughs as he came up to them. "8 down, 2 to-" He was soon surprised to see Gewuji surface, wet and not covered by the net.

"Please don't, Ronin, not yet!" She said, on her knees, begging. "I can tell you where Jay and Cole are."

"I'm listening."

"But first, there is something I've been wanting to do since I first met you." She soon got up while Maggie surfaces behind Ronin, holding a pipe.

"Ok, what is it?"

Gewuji soon came close and locked her lips with Ronin. Maggie was shocked to see it as was Ronin, who wasn't expecting it before Gewuji then backed away and Maggie soon struck him with the pipe, knocking him into the sewer water. "Don't go telling Lloyd that. Let's go." They soon take off as Ronin got up, wet from the sewer water, and growled.

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" He soon got out of the sewer water and pursued the girls, dripping wet.

"Oh, by the way, Ronin, your breath stinks of cancer sticks!" Gewuji yelled as they climb up a ladder.

* * *

Outside the sewers, Gewuji and Maggie open up a nearby manhole before they soon start going up a ladder as Ronin emerged and pulled out his pistol. "Get down, now!" The girls just blow raspberries at him before they keep climbing up. "This is why I never find the right girl." He soon started climbing the ladder.

* * *

On the rooftops, Ronin started firing his gel-like bullets as soon as his arms reached the end of the ladder as one hits Maggie in the leg, knocking her down. "Maggie!" Gewuji soon came up to her.

"Go on without me!" Maggie replied. "I'll hold him off."

Gewuji soon ran off as Maggie soon held her hand out to Ronin as he came up to her, hoping to force his gun out of his hand, but a net soon lands on her and he smirked. "7 down, 3 to go." He said as he looked up to see R.E.X. dropped the net on her.

* * *

Further on, Gewuji goes down a fire escape as she breathes heavily before reaching the end and stopped to catch her breath. "Maggie." She said. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Maybe you don't have to leave her." Ronin's voice was heard somewhere nearby as she soon saw R.E.X. in the sky with the restrained Maggie in it. "You can just give up right now, tell me where Jay and Cole are and I might forgive you over that distraction kiss you gave me back in the sewers and I won't go telling your boyfriend."

"Like I ever would. I never should have kissed you, you cancer stick inhaling bastard!"

"Why does everybody keep calling me that? Now, come on, just make my job easier."

"Well, the others said this, but we were framed."

"That's definitely what they said. And I'm saying the same answer. To shut your tramp."

Gewuji sees a motorbike nearby with the keys still in the ignition. "At least I tried." She soon gets on it, starts it and starts to drive away.

"Oh, that is your last mistake." Ronin soon got into R.E.X. from the rooftop and flies along the sky as she drove away. Gewuji kept driving as she soon held her hand out and fires a shot of glass at R.E.X. which fires its blaster at. "Now, I already had R.E.X. dented today, I don't want another one on her." He soon fired a shot in front of her, making her skid to a stop and land close to a car, scrapping her left leg. As Gewuji tried to get up, a net soon lands on her before Ronin got out of R.E.X. and came up to her, smirking. "8 down, 2 to go."


	10. The Last Piece to the Search

**(A/N: I wish to thank wattpad writer AwesomeSpecs21 for accepting my name suggestion for a Ninja child OC for the Ninjago: Generations - True Potentials story. Do check it out if you wish)**

* * *

At the vault in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, a bunch of Nindroids exit the elevator and come up to a screen with Cyrus' face on it. "The Realm Crystal has been compromised." He said. "Hurry, send all sentries to protect it."

"Affirmative, Borg." A Nindroid replied. "Protect the Realm Crystal!" They soon head back into the elevator as the image of Cyrus soon changed to Nadakhan as he soon laughs. On a floor, the Nindroids fall out of the cramped elevator before they came up to a dead end. But one of the Nindroids soon pushed the wall, revealing a hidden passageway, where the Realm Crystal is on a pedestal. "The Realm Crystal." They soon head in, confused. "But Borg said it was compromised."

Nadakhan soon appeared behind them in orange smog. "It is now." He said as they turn to him and aim their rifles at him.

* * *

Outside the vault, laser gunfire was heard before Nadakhan appears outside the vault, in orange smog, holding the Realm Crystal and laughs as he leaves. "Brainless tin cans!"

* * *

Later that night, at Mega Monster Amusement Park, there was a crime scene tape at the entrance as Cole and Jay came up to it. They were both in their civilian clothes with Jay having his beanie on and Cole having his hood over his head before he soon sighed. "Looks like Mega Monster Amusement Park shut down after it became a crime scene." He said as he lifted the tape and Jay ducked down to head in. "Come on, let's go check out the rollercoaster, that's where Zane was framed." Cole soon caught up with Jay as they soon move along.

Jay soon sighed. "This place gives me so many fond memories." He replied.

"Yeah, the Serpentine finding the Fangblade."

"Not that." He soon points to the restaurant. "That is where Nya and I went on our first date. I bet one day she and I will laugh about all this." He chuckles a bit before noticing Cole staring at him. "Uh, I mean, why would she laugh at that? She hates me. It's not like I'd expect anything to suddenly change between her and I." He soon looked away to mutter. "Or even my attempt to propose to her."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He lied. "Where is that damn rollercoaster?"

"The only thing the place gives me is the creeps. Let's not stick around any longer than we need to." Cole soon sees something. "Look, there it is." He soon sighed as they head up to it. "Just what kinda clues are we looking for? It's not like there are witnesses around to tell us what they saw."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He soon came up to some screens before holding his hand out to emit some lightning, turning them all on, revealing pictures of people on the ride.

Cole soon chuckled. "It's practically a visual timeline of the events that day. Jay, you're a genius!"

"Why, thank you." Jay soon came up to the middle screen and starts sliding his hand along it to see a different picture.

The picture shows Nadakhan in the middle seat before he slides it to another picture where there are some citizens on the ride, some not enjoying it at all before sliding to another picture, showing 'Zane'. "There! That's our guy!"

Jay gasped as he swiped between the pictures with 'Zane' and Nadakhan, both in the same seat and realise something. "These pictures were taken seconds after each other."

"That means that guy is Zane!"

Jay soon gasped. "You mean-?"

"The Djinn can shapeshift. He could be anybody!" Jay soon moved a hand through Cole's ghostly body and he sighs. "Seriously?" The lights around the rollercoaster soon start up and the carts start moving on their own as Cole sees it. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't touch anything!"

"Guess we can add trespassing to your charges." Ronin's voice was heard as they look around. "Don't bother calling your friends. I already caught them."

Cole immediately turned invisible. "Really? You're disappearing? You're leaving me alone?"

"If he already has the others, we both can't get caught." Cole said as Jay looked around. "Sorry, but you're on your own. Good luck."

"A ninja never leaves a ninja behind!" He soon takes off. "Some friend you are." He soon tripped when electrical rope wrapped around his legs. He quickly turned around and shook them off before turning to Ronin, who comes up to him, with his launcher. "And you!" He scoffed. "You think you can electricity the Master of Lightning?"

"Yeah, but are you the Master of Kablooey?" Ronin asked, aiming his launcher.

Jay shrieked as he soon jumped into a cart as it moved along as Ronin got onto the last seat. "It wasn't us, Ronin!" Jay starts climbing to the front seat. "We just saw that a Djinn can look like any one of us. That's how he did it. That's how he framed us."

"Tell it to the judge." Ronin had moved a few cars up and aimed his rocket launcher. Jay is shocked as Ronin soon fired the launcher. The rocket flies into the air before it explodes, revealing a net. But before it could land on Jay, the rollercoaster soon went down and Jay fell out, but grabbed hold of a safety handle as Ronin jumped into the air while Jay manages to land by the third seat and Ronin landed in the first seat.

He soon chases after Jay as they run along the cart before Jay soon sat in a seat as Ronin passed by and grabbed hold of the safety handles in front of Jay as the rollercoaster went down before going upside down, leading to the both them, hanging from the safety bars. "If you take us all out, who's gonna protect Ninjago?"

"Not my problem."

Jay soon looked down and immediately lets go before Ronin could grab him and lands on another cart as Ronin turned to it. Jay chuckles as he flipped the bird at him before Ronin sees a loop up ahead and looks at the power switch for the rollercoaster. He immediately throws his Aeroblade at it, moving it up and the rollercoaster soon shut down. By the time it had shut down, the cart was upside down on the loop as Jay soon felt himself, upside down. "Oh, shit! Not good." He soon fell out, screaming. He lands in a sack, which Ronin was holding before he tightens it. "Hey, get me out of this! Get me out of here! I can't breathe! Let me out, you cancer stick inhaling bastard!"

"Shut up!" He immediately kicks the sack, getting a yelp from Jay. "9 down, 1 to go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ronin moves along the park, pistol in hand, looking for Cole. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He soon sees Cole pass by and fired a few shots of his gel-like bullets at him, but misses him.

"Ha!" He yelled with a mouthful as he ran. "You missed!"

Ronin came up to the spot where Cole was as he removed the magazine from his gun and puts in a fresh one, only to find him gone, sees something on the ground and knelt down to pick it up. "Funnel cake." He throws it aside and follows the trail of crumbs to a target range before soon chuckling. "I know you're here. The funnel cake did you in. You always were a nervous eater."

"Maybe. But how do you catch what you can't see?" Ronin starts moving his head along the range. "Oh! Where am I? Am I over here?" Ronin soon turned on the device covering his right eye. "Oh! Or am I over here? Maybe I'm over here!" The device soon revealed Cole's location as he chuckled while moving about. "I'm not just like a ghost, I AM a ghost!"

Ronin soon swung an electrical rope. "I got thermal vision, Cole."

"You do?" Ronin soon threw the rope at Cole, making him turn visible as he fell down and started shaking.

Ronin soon jumped onto the counter. "Look at that." He sarcastically spoke while grabbing a teddy bear. "I'm a winner."

* * *

The following morning, outside the police station, Ronin, with a cigarette in his mouth, was standing next to Commissioner Navis, who holds a sack of coins over Ronin's hands with reporters taking photos or holding microphones. "The search is over." Navis said, dropping the sack in Ronin's hands. "We have the Ninja. Ninjago is safe once again. Now let this be a lesson to everyone." As he talked, the Ninja, hands and ankles cuffed, are escorted onto a prison bus behind the reporters as Blake looked at them in confusion before he is forced in. "No matter who you are or how famous you become, justice will find you."

* * *

On the bus, the Ninja sit down as Lloyd tried to pull on the chain of his cuffs as Geoff looked out the window to the other sidewalk opposite the station and sees Cirrus and Tania, who is wearing a cloak, among the many citizens, who watch their fallen heroes put on the prison bus from the other side of the road. He quickly shakes his head at his mother. "Don't help." He mouthed and she nodded silently.

The officer escorting them soon heads inside, closing the door as the reporters immediately turned to start taking photos of the detained Ninja with Blake and Gewuji using their hats to try and cover their faces while Lloyd and Maggie sadly looked at them.

* * *

As the bus soon took off, the reporters soon chase after it as Cirrus and Tania look on, in sadness. "We have a place for criminals. It's called Kryptarium."

As the prison bus moved along the road, with the reporters still after it, literally, on the road, Nadakhan watches on from the rooftops, while holding the Realm Crystal. "One crew down." He said before holding the crystal up. "And now to get mine back."


	11. Kryptarium Prison

The bus drives along a path as Lloyd turned to the others. "What happened to you two?" He asked Geoff and Blake, noting their paint covered clothes.

"Met the wrong end of a hardware store window." Geoff replied. He no longer had the trench coat, since it had most of the paint on it and was wearing his cowboy hat. "And I think the Djinn came to Blake, because he has no memories of us. I think he made a wish by accident."

"Well, the Djinn can shapeshift." Cole said. "That's how he framed us."

"I tried explaining that to Ronin, but he wouldn't listen." Jay replied.

"And there's something else." Gewuji said. "Your mother somehow broke out and took a cop hostage."

"My mother would never do that." Lloyd replied before the guard behind the door banged on it.

"Quiet!" He yelled before looking away as Gewuji placed a hand on Lloyd's.

"I know she wouldn't." She said to him and he smiles.

* * *

Several hours later, the bus soon stops in front of Kryptarium Prison as some guards, armed with Ruger Mini-30s, stand in a line near the bus and the door opens up. "Get off the bus!" The driver yelled. The Ninja soon got off as the guards start to escort them as Zane looked at the prison.

"Kryptarium Prison." He said. "We've been here before, but as guests, never inmates."

* * *

Inside, the guard in front stops quickly, making Lloyd unintentionally bump into him. "Watch it, inmate!" The guard yelled, striking Lloyd's right leg before pointing left and they turn left as Gewuji helped Lloyd a little.

Warden Noble and a couple more guards soon came up to them. "Ninja, I'm sure you know who I am, as I know who you are." He said. "You've been sent to my prison as you could not behave like normal human beings or normal celebrities on the outside. Any questions?"

"Are we allowed appeals?" Zane asked, causing the others, except for Blake, to roll their eyes or shake their heads for the stupid question.

A nearby guard came up to Zane. "You get no fucking appeals for what you and your accomplices did to Ninjago City, you ice conjuring rust bucket!" He yelled before slamming his rifle into Zane's chest, causing him to crouch in pain. "Get up." Zane immediately got up.

"Now, make no mistake, Ninja." Warden Noble said. "Your ass belongs to me now. You were sent here to be rehabilitated and rehabilitate you, we will. Now, move them to the processing line."

"Come on, move it!" The guards force the Ninja to turn right and move forward.

* * *

Several minutes later, in a room where there were several barber chairs before Kai, Lloyd, Blake, Geoff, Jay, Nya, Gewuji and Maggie, all naked, are forced onto them and cuffed to them as Cole and Zane, also naked, are forced to look on. "Don't look at me!" Nya warned before a guard hits her in the face.

"You bastards!" Jay yelled before he is hit in the stomach.

"Hold still!" One of the guards yelled as some inmates came up to each of them with electric razors and start shaving their heads. Kai watches in shock as he saw his hair coming off.

* * *

Later on, in a room where there was some drains and an inmate holding a hose, the Ninja wait in line with Nya, Gewuji and Maggie covering their breasts as they, Kai, Lloyd, Blake, Geoff and Jay now had very short buzzcuts as a guard watching them turned to a nearby guard. "Let the ghost through." He said. "No need for him to be cleaned." The guard forces Cole forward as the other guard motions Kai forward. "Start spraying." The inmate starts spraying Kai as he starts to scream from the cold water.

* * *

Later on, the Ninja, all wet except for Cole, watch as an inmate measures Lloyd as a guard aimed his rifle at him. "Don't try any of your Elemental Powers." He said. "I have orders to shoot if you do." Lloyd just glared at him, helplessly.

* * *

Later on, as Lloyd and Blake were putting on prison uniforms while the others wait in line nearby, Nya was up next, still covering her breasts as the inmate handing out prison clothes sees her. "Oh, let me look at those boobs." He said, coming closer and moving the prison clothes away. "Show them and I'll give you the clothes."

"Staller, you get back to work at once!" A nearby guard yelled before Nya quickly took the prison clothes, moved aside and quickly started putting them on as he and another guard place handcuffs on Lloyd and Blake. The chain on the handcuffs was about 2 feet long, just enough to spread their arms a little.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the hallway, the Ninja, now dressed in their prison uniforms with t-shirts of their ninja colours on underneath their striped shirts and their hands and ankles cuffed with Vengestone, move along with Noble and some guards escorting them as the door in front of them open up before the last one opens up to a hallway of cells, where the prisoners held their arms out at them as Kai, Gewuji and Blake back away in fear. Nya placed a hand on Jay's shoulder out of fear as well and he smiles, but he soon tripped on his leg cuffs, causing everyone to stop moving before Blake and Cole help him up. "Don't look scared." Cole said as they resume moving along. "Look mean. You gotta look hard in a place like this."

"Meat, fresh meat." One of the inmates said, causing Jay to shriek as the other Ninja were also scared.

"Don't mind them, they all get a little grouchy when they don't get their meat." Noble said to them as they soon stop out of fear as a triangle was soon heard and they see a woman, pushing a cart of fried chicken along.

"Fresh meat!" One of the inmates yelled as they each took one and started eating, causing the Ninja to quickly move to catch up to Noble and Jay nervously laughed as Blake tried to pull at the chain on his cuffs, groaning as he did so.

"Come on!" He yelled as he tried to pull on them.

"You can try, but those shackles are made of Vengestone." Noble replied as Blake soon gave up. "Pretty good for shutting down your powers and making sure you don't ghost outta here."

"Oh, yeah?" Cole asked. "But how good are they against my super strength?" He soon tries to pull on them as best as he could. "Just wait. Almost got them."

"Forget it, Cole." Lloyd replied.

"They aren't gonna break." Geoff said as Cole soon sighed and stopped trying to pull on them.

"The Ninja?" Velox asked as he and two other inmates came at him. "They're responsible for me getting another 10 years in this hellhole!" They quickly start moving closer to Noble, out of fear.

"And, we're shuffling, we're shuffling." Cole said as they stop near Noble and keep moving.

"Since you're celebrities, I took the liberty of taking you out of the general population-" Noble was soon cut off as Kai scoffed.

"Who doesn't love special treatment?" He asked.

Noble soon pressed a nearby button, opening the door to the main cell block before continuing his sentence. "-and placing you in the super mean and dangerous population."

* * *

They enter the main cell block as all the inmates inside see them and start shouting. "Real special alright." Maggie said, sarcastically.

As they move along, one inmate grabs Blake by his neck and drags him over, revealing to be Bastion. "Borg, this is for that job you costed me!" He yelled, preparing to strangle Blake.

Gewuji quickly caught hold of Blake as soon as one of the guards struck Bastion's arm, before he puts them back with the others. "A week in the hole for him." A guard called out.

"What is with that guy?" Blake asked.

"That's Bastion Loader." Gewuji replied as the guards drag Bastion down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Bastion yelled as he was dragged away, holding an arm out to Blake.

"He's actually another clone of your father, but you found him trying to copy cloning technology."

"I did?"

"Put the Asher siblings in this one." Noble said, pointing to a nearby cell and a guard pushes them in before closing the cell door as the rest move along.

"It's no problem, Warden." Lloyd said as Noble stopped them and pointed to Geoff and Gewuji before pointing to a cell next to Kai and Nya's and they go in before continuing on as the guards close their cell door. "We'll do our time until all of this is straightened out." Noble soon stopped them and pointed to Maggie and Zane before pointing to a cell and they go in before continuing on as the guards close their cell door too. "Like I said before, we were framed."

Noble soon stopped them and pointed to Jay and Blake before pointing to a cell and they go in as the guards soon close their cell door as well. "That's what they all say. Now, you two inmates, get in your cell." He points to a cell in front of them as Lloyd and Cole soon enter it and Noble closes the cell door.

* * *

"Let's hope Dareth gets us out of here soon." Kai said to them as he turned to their cells.

"I agree." Blake replied. "I don't know how much longer we can last in a place like this. Especially with that Bastion guy."


	12. Return of a Lost Crew

2 Months Later

On an island's beach, Nadakhan looks at the Realm Crystal before holding it up as it shines in the sun and a portal soon appeared. Someone soon appears out of it and lands in front of him. He had black hair, a very long moustache and was wearing pirate attire. "Captain, I knew it was only time you'd come for me." He said.

"Flintlocke." Nadakhan replied, sniggering. "As my most loyal first mate, let me be the first to welcome you. I know you've been marooned for far too long. Is your gunpowder still dry?" Flintlocke soon pulled out a couple of Tower Sea Service Pistols, turned around and fired them at some seagulls. "You missed."

"Did I?" His actual target was a palm tree on top of a rock pillar with the top of it falling off and into the ocean, causing Nadakhan to laugh.

"You still got it!" Flintlocke spins the guns on his fingers before holstering them behind his back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Say hello to the rest of the crew."

He shows them to some other pirates. "Well, if it ain't be Doubloon." Nadakhan looks at a pirate with a green helmet and a white head, showing a mad face. "What's the matter, ain't happy to see me?" His head suddenly turns to show a smiling face before Flintlocke looked at a very tall muscular pirate. "Dogshank. Coulda used muscle like yours-" A metal monkey on Dogshank's shoulder soon laughed. "-where I've been." He then looked at the monkey. "Go fix a turbine, Monkey Wretch." The monkey soon folds its arms and looks away before Flintlocke knelt down to pick up a flower. "A flower. Forgive me, 'Lady' Dogshank."

Dogshank takes the flower. "Never liked flowers." She said as she crushed it in her left hand and lets the petals fall out of her it. "And I ain't no lady!" She laughs.

Flintlocke soon looked at a pirate, with gold hair, a black goatee, red facial tattoos and three sheathed swords. Two were wakizashis and the third was a katana. "Ah, Aliil, how are your santoryu skills?"

"I'd say your moustache is a little overdue for a trim." Aliil said as he got out his katana and threw it in the air before getting out his wakizashis as he moved his head up to catch the katana in his mouth before he swung the swords around. Parts of Flintlocke's moustache fall off before he sheathed his wakizashis.

"Okay, I guess they're still useful." He feels his trimmed moustache and silently smiled from the quick trim while Aliil sheathed his katana before turning to a green Serpentine pirate. "And last and definitely least, Clancee."

"I-i-it's good to see us all together, F-F-F-Flintlocke." Clancee nervously said. "I-I-I told everyone I met about you, and how-how-how-"

Flintlocke soon aimed his guns at him. "Clean my guns, will you, Clancee?" Clancee nervously took them as Flintlocke turned to Nadakhan. "So you got the band back together. My regrets Dilara is not here to see this."

"She will be missed, my friend." Nadakhan said. "Meanwhile-" He soon showed the Realm Crystal. "-we should celebrate."

"You've got the Realm Crystal." Aliil said. "We could go anywhere."

"Where to, Captain?" Flintlocke asked. "The straights of Tropicana? The isles of Sunseto? Or perhaps we'll drink from coconuts in the cove of Crystal Waters?"

"Or even enjoy the view of the seas of Gyorui?" Monkey Wretch shrieked excitedly as he came onto Aliil's shoulder.

"All of those sound nice." Nadakhan said as Aliil shooed Monkey Wretch off of his shoulder. "But I have the perfect place in mind."

"Oh!" Flintlocke replied. "Well, now you've piqued my interest."

* * *

At Kryptarium Prison, the Ninja were sitting in their cells. During the 2 months of their incarceration, Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Geoff and Blake had grown beards and along with Nya, Maggie and Gewuji were slowly growing their hair back, but they were all still short. Cole and Blake tore the sleeves off of their prison shirts. Geoff, whose hair is now back to being red since the dyed blonde hair was shaved off and his prison shirt unbuttoned to show his yellow t-shirt, knew some of the inmates inside and made sure to have Bastion stay away from the still amnesiac Blake as he was slowly recovering his memories and knew he was once Samurai X. One day, the Ninja were in their cells with Zane reading a book on medical procedure, in case he has to work in the infirmary, Blake was doing sit ups to remain active, Jay was writing something on a piece of paper with a pencil and Geoff was doing squats, struggling a little due to being cuffed in Vengestone before some of the guards came up to their cells. "You're right to have visitors now." One of them said as they look at the guard standing outside their cells. "In fact, there is one now."

* * *

At the visitors' room, the Ninja see Dareth as Noble guides him over to their booth and grabbed the two way phone as Lloyd held the other one. "What are you doing to get us outta here?" Cole asked as Dareth soon held the phone back due to Cole's loud voice.

"This is no place for a Nindroid." Zane said.

"How's my mother?" Geoff asked. "Have they caught her yet?"

"I don't look good in stripes!" Kai yelled, looking at his shirt.

"They're all so mean!" Jay yelled.

"Someone in here is trying to kill me!" Blake yelled.

"Help us!" Gewuji yelled.

"You have to help us!" Maggie yelled before Lloyd shushes them all.

"While we're stuck in here, the Djinn is out there." He said.

"I know." Dareth replied. "I'm doing everything I can. Borg wanted me to let you know that just 2 months ago, the Djinn broke into Hiroshi's Labyrinth stronghold and took the Realm Crystal. The good news is the Sword of Sanctuary, the Roto Jet, the Fangblades, the Elemental Blades and every other important objects are accounted for. The bad news is the Djinn may now have his old crew back."

"You have to get us out of here, Darren." Blake said.

"It's Dareth."

"Whatever, you're our manager." Kai said. "What are you doing to manage this?!" He points to his cuffs.

Dareth looked at a nearby guard before moving the phone closer. "Did you get the cake I sent last week? I baked some tools in it for you to cut through the bars."

"Cake?!" Gewuji asked. "We didn't get any cake!" They soon glare at Cole.

"Uh... How was I supposed to know there was something in it?" Cole asked. "I just thought it was crunchy."

"You ate our only way out?!" Jay asked.

"Listen, I know someone in here that knows more about the Djinn." Dareth whispered. "This is his inmate number." He places a piece of scrap paper on the window and Zane looks closer before Dareth moves it away. "Well, sounds like you're on your own." He said it aloud. "Be strong, little Ninja."

"What do you mean 'on our own'?" Kai asked.

"You're not leaving us here!" Jay yelled as Dareth prepared to leave.

"Wait, Dareth!" Gewuji yelled.

"Dareth, you're fired!" Geoff yelled as Dareth placed the phone back on the receiver as the Ninja start yelling, but it is barely hearable through the glass as he came up to Noble.

"If anything happens to them in here, you'll have to answer to the Brown Ninja." He said.

"Well, if there's a Brown Ninja out there, maybe he belongs in here too." Noble replied.

"Uh... I'll give him the message." Some guards soon came up to the Ninja and start dragging them away from the window. Lloyd still had the phone in his hand before the cord completely snapped from the strain of being pulled. "Gotta go." He soon took off.

* * *

Later, at lunchtime in the cafeteria, the Ninja were in line as they were waiting for mashed potatoes, that are brown from lack of water while boiled, **(A/N: Once happened to me when I made mashed potatoes but didn't have enough water)** as Geoff was soon next and nodded at the lunch lady, who gives him half of the share before moving on as Kai was next and she dumps a pot full onto his lunch tray. "A little extra since you're my favourite." She said before laughing, grossing him out, as Cole quickly moved to allow Nya to be next.

"You said you wanted special treatment." She said to Kai as the lunch lady puts her share on her lunch tray.

Blake was soon next as the lunch lady soon got out some oatmeal for him. "Something to prevent you from having another allergy attack."

"Seems like you remembered that you're allergic to potatoes." Gewuji said as they soon started moving down to the tables as Bastion looked on from one of the tables, mainly at Blake.

"So the bad guys are out there while the good guys are in here." Jay said as they move along. "It's not fair!"

"What was it your favourite movie character would say?" Cole asked. "'Fair' isn't a word where I come from."

"The word was 'fear.'" Maggie replied.

"If intergalactic space hero Fritz Donnegan was here, we'd already be out." Jay said.

Cole soon picked up his muffin and tapped it against his lunch tray before tapping it against his head. "Ahh!" He yelled. "Damn it! Is this a muffin or a fossilised rock?"

A nearby inmate chef soon swiped it. "Earth Ninja, no one likes you." He said before spitting on his potatoes. "What's Earth anyway?" He then walked away with the muffin as the lunch lady came up to them.

"He's a Jay fan." She said as Jay soon chuckled before they caught up with the others as they sit down at a table before some inmates, who were sitting there, move away from them.

"Guess they can't all be fans." Zane said.

Geoff soon got out a cigarette and a match before striking the match on the table, lighting it. "I can't believe you've gone back to smoking." Gewuji said.

"It's the only way to calm myself." He replied as he placed the lit match at the end of the cigarette, lighting it and took a puff while throwing the still lit match over his shoulder, hitting a nearby inmate, who slapped the back of his neck where it landed and looks around for a bit while Geoff took another puff before placing his cigarette aside.

"We may be out of the action, but that doesn't mean we can't take action." Lloyd replied as Cole, Geoff, Maggie and Blake start eating. "What do we know about this Djinn?"

"We need to find an inmate with the number 86755." Zane said. "Dareth said he may know more."

"Well, you found him." Someone called out. They look to see a young man, with a pirate shaped goatee, standing near them. "Archibald Soto. And I guess you want to learn about a Djinn named Nadakhan."

"His name is Nadakhan?" Kai asked, moving aside to let him sit as he looked at Nya.

"You look familiar for some reason."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing." He then noticed Geoff as he picked up his cigarette to take a little puff. "Give us a fag, or I'll go spare." Geoff gets out another cigarette, puts it against his own to light it and hands it to Archibald, who takes it and has a few puffs himself. "Anyway, my ancestor, Jack Soto, original captain of your ship, the Destiny's Bounty, was the one responsible for putting the Djinn into the Teapot of Tyrahn."

"But how?" Kai asked.

"Over 200 years ago, there were two feared pirates. My ancestor Jack Soto was aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the finest ship ever built. Except for one other. Misfortune's Keep. Nadakhan was the most feared pirate of the high seas. Since he was from another realm, his powers were unmatched. He and his crew were already a step ahead. The trick to catching a Djinn isn't by getting him into the vessel, it's making sure he doesn't disappear when you try to do it."

"Easy, just wish him into it."

"Well, you can't wish for more wishes. You can't wish for love or even harm others. Wishing him into a teapot would most certainly fall into that category."

"What do you mean you can wish for love?" Jay asked as they soon glare at him. "What? I'm asking for a friend." He lied about the last part.

"Don't let us stop you." Geoff said as he continued smoking. "How did your ancestor manage to catch a Djinn?"

"Well, my ancestor-" Archibald was soon cut off when Bastion soon came at Blake, pushing him down and knocking his lunch tray down as the other inmates cheer.

"This time, I'll get you!" He yelled, pulling out a makeshift shiv from the back of his neck and moving it at him, cutting the left side of his forehead.

"Get off of him!" Geoff yelled as he jumped onto Bastion and jabbed the end of his half smoked cigarette at his neck, making him scream before he immediately pushed him off and stabbed him at the right side of his lower back. Some of the inmates start to hit him as he tries his best to both keep pressure on his wound and block the attacks with a nearby lunch tray.

"Geoff!" Nya yelled as the other inmates start to come at the Ninja and they start fighting them as Archibald also helps, throwing his cigarette at an inmate. Lloyd used his lunch tray to block a punch before striking the inmate as Cole knocked one down.

"Get that away from me!" Blake yelled as he kneed Bastion off and gets up as Kai and Zane each knock an inmate down while seeing Geoff still bleeding and blocking the inmates' attacks.

Maggie uses her shackle chains to grab an inmate and throws him at a bunch of other inmates as one of the guards soon heads to a nearby phone and puts it near his ear. "Yeah, we got a riot occurring in the cafeteria." He said.

Jay sees an inmate come with him with a fork, but he grabs hold of him and throws him over him. "Come on!" Bastion yelled as he held his shiv out. As he soon thrusted the shiv, Blake was able to move to the side as the blade tore his shirt before kicking it out of Bastion's hand. "My weapon!" Bastion pushes Blake down as he saw the shiv land and went to it. But as he was about to pick it up, someone steps on his hand. He looked up to see it was Lloyd. "Off, Garmadon!" He pushes Lloyd away, got up and slashed the shiv at him, cutting at his ribs before falling down on a few inmates as Bastion turned back to Blake, who was now near a wall.

"Form a chain!" Zane yelled as Gewuji jumps onto his shoulders as Maggie grabbed hold of her legs as Zane soon swung around, Gewuji, holding out her arms while her knees hang onto Zane's shoulders and Maggie had her legs out while hanging onto Gewuji's ankles. Their combined attack hits a few inmates, knocking them down.

Blake turned back and grabbed hold of Bastion's arms before he could get a chance to stab him. "What did I do!?" He asked.

Before he could have a chance to stab him, Geoff manages to get up and force himself at Bastion, making him drop his shiv again and kicked it underneath a table as the lunch lady and some inmates came out with a tray of muffins. "Alright, lunch crew, serve 'em up!" She yelled as they start throwing the muffins, which were of course very solid, one hitting Geoff in his wound and he falls down as Bastion went over to the table to pick his shiv up as a couple of muffins hit him, but he didn't care as he went back to Blake, who blocked a few muffins.

Soon, whistles were heard as the guards came and struck Bastion at the back of his right knee before he could get to Blake as he, Kai, Jay, Nya, Cole, Zane, Gewuji, Maggie and all the inmates place their hands on the walls, but Bastion kept trying to move to Blake. "The fun is over!" One of the guards yelled as he grabbed hold of Bastion. "Break it up!"

Bastion forced the guard back and held the shiv out to some of the guards. "Who wants to die first!?" He swung at them as they try to avoid it. "Come on, you bunch of ****ers!"

One guard immediately came up and was about to strike Bastion with his baton, but he quickly grabbed the guard's arm and stabbed him. But as he was distracted with killing the guard, the other guards soon struck him. "What the hell did you do?" One of the guards yelled as Bastion fell to the ground with his shiv in the dead guard as the others start beating him while Geoff and Lloyd were lying on the ground, both trying to keep pressure on their wounds as they bled. "Take this and this and that!"

"Take the prisoners back to their cells and the wounded to the infirmary!" Noble yelled as he came in with more guards, who go to the inmates, as the other guards stop beating Bastion, who is no longer moving. "Not the Ninja, they're going to the hole."

"But sir, three of them are wounded because of this guy." The guard kicks Bastion, who isn't moving.

"Then take them to the infirmary as well. I want them in the hole as well once they're patched up."

The guards grab Blake, Geoff and Lloyd and drag them away. "Up you get." One of the guards said as he helped Geoff up. "Come on."


	13. Djinnjago's Destruction

It was soon evening as the nurses had just stitched up the wounded prisoners in the infirmary before Lloyd, in a clean green t-shirt while a clean prison shirt laid nearby on one of the beds and his right wrist cuffed to the bar, turns to Archibald, who was mopping nearby and now sported a black eye from the fight. "How did your ancestor defeat Nadakhan?" He asked.

"The only way to slow a Djinn down long enough to catch one is with the venom of a Tiger Widow." Archibald replied, stopping his duty to speak to him.

"I never even heard of them."

"Because they're almost extinct. One drop is strong enough to kill a man or tire a Djinn so that he doesn't disappear. That's how he got trapped in the Teapot. To find a Tiger Widow, they're on one island that doesn't appear on any map."

"And where is this map?" Geoff asked, looking up from his bed. He too was handcuffed, but only had his prison pants on with his wound stitched up. A clean yellow t-shirt and prison shirt were hanging nearby. Pretty soon, the guards come in.

"Break me out of here and I'll tell you." Archibald whispered to Lloyd as he hands him a paperclip before going back to work with mopping.

"Come on, time to go to the hole." One of them said as they unlock the cuffs while some held their rifles on them.

* * *

Down the hallway, Blake, Geoff and Lloyd, all in clean prison outfits and colour coded t-shirts, move along a hallway as the guards escort them, back in their Vengestone cuffs. As they walked, Lloyd discreetly puts the paperclip in his mouth, pretending to cough. They soon see a convict and a man in medical garbs pass by with a covered up body on a stretcher. "You're lucky we've beaten your brother to death, Borg." One of the guards said to Blake.

"Open up the door." The other guard said to another guard, who opens the door to reveal a room where there is a cell in the middle of the room on the floor.

* * *

In a cave, Nadakhan and his crew were on a ship, which was actually the Misfortune's Keep as Monkey Wretch was playing an accordion and Aliil played a banjo that they dance to. "#I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped#" They sang as Flintlocke and Clancee dance together while Dogshank danced by herself. "#I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped, I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped, For one more cold night on Misfortune's Keep.#" They soon stop and Flintlocke lies down on a net.

"So, Captain, what's next?" He asked. "Some lootin'? Some pillagin'? Or all the above?" The others laugh.

"Sadly, the world has left us behind." Nadakhan replied as he looked at a lantern. "Pirates are nothing but a distant memory."

"What are ye saying, Captain?" Clancee asked.

"As a rightful captain, I couldn't we'll leave my crew marooned. But now that you are all safe, tonight I'll return to my home realm, Djinnjago."

"But you said you'd never be welcome back there." Aliil said as he started to sharpen one of his swords with a rock. "What about your father?"

"Better to live in a world where you are hated than in a world where you are forgotten."

They soon look at each other before Flintlocke stood up. "Then I go where my captain goes." He said. "To Djinnjago!" The pirates soon cheer. "We're all behind you, Captain."

"Uh, t-tell us what it's like, this, uh...Djinnjago?" Clancee asked as he held the Teapot of Tyrahn.

"It is the most beautiful place you've ever seen." Nadakhan replied. "But why tell you when I can show you?" He soon uses the Realm Crystal, which activates a portal and they go through it.

* * *

In a realm that looked like it was in the skies, the crew of Misfortune's Keep land on a platform before seeing their surroundings crumbling and parts of buildings coming down. "What? What is happening?"

"Th-th-this isn't beautiful, Captain."

"So, my son returns in our final hours." Someone said aloud as they turn to see a white haired Djinn with a beard and a sword laying nearby.

"What plague has begotten our realm?" Nadakhan asked.

"Our sister realm has been destroyed."

"The Cursed Realm is no more?"

"As you know, the 18 realms are interconnected and the balance affects us all. When one falls, another falls apart. Every action has a consequence." A piece of a pillar soon lands near Nadakhan.

"The Ninja." Nadakhan guesses the culprit before moving closer to his father. "Father, I now have the power to travel realms. I can save our people. I can save you!"

"This is our home, son. You might have once turned your back upon it, but I never will."

"Captain, we need to leave now." Aliil said.

Nadakhan's father soon picked up the sword and held it out to him. "Take the Sword of Souls."

"But, that sword is meant for...meant for the king." Nadakhan said.

"Take it. It holds the life force of our forefathers and all its enemies that have fallen from its blade." Nadakhan soon knelt down as he takes it.

"The Ninja will pay for what they have done." He soon turned to Clancee and strikes the Teapot on his hands. It shattered the moment he struck it, knocking Clancee down as four specks of light appear from it, representing Heianmofa, Dragon, Ulmer and Misako. They soon go into the sword's crystal, located in the handle and he groans. "I feel... I feel their life force."

More rubble appeared around them. "Now, go, son. Go!"

"We're running out of time." Flintlocke said.

"What was it you once said? 'A captain always goes down with his ship.' The balance is in your hands. Avenge us!" Nadakhan comes up to the edge as the others follow him as pillars around them fall down so he can look at the crumbling city of Djinnjago for the last time as a cloud of smoke starts coming. Nadakhan fights back tears before he holds the Realm Crystal up, activating a portal and they go through it.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, on Misfortune's Keep, the crew lands on it as Nadakhan soon looked at the Realm Crystal. "Actions have consequence." He said as he flies in the air. "Ninjago will pay for what the Ninja have done. This world may have forgotten about us, but when we're through with them, they will know what it feels like to have everything they love stolen from them."

"But, Captain, we're only one ship." Aliil replied.

"Don't worry, your captain has a plan. Ninjago will see something they have never seen before. But in order for that to happen, I need more souls." He soon looked at the Sword of Souls. "And who better than the Ninja."

* * *

At Kryptarium Prison, in the hole, the Ninja were cuffed to the walls around them as Lloyd had just told them what Archibald told him. "Okay, but how do we get out?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, this has to literally be our lowest point." Jay replied. "We're in a hole! Rock bottom."

"On the bright side, if we were never arrested, we never would've found out who the Djinn is." Nya said.

"That still doesn't help our situation, Nya." Gewuji replied.

"If only we could use our powers again." Zane said.

"At least Archibald left me a little gift before they brought us down here." Lloyd replied as he started to mouth about before opening it to show the paperclip in his teeth and moved to the right cuff, sticking the paperclip into the lock and moves his head about. Once the right cuff was unlocked, he took the paperclip out of his teeth and grabbed it with his freed hand to unlock the other one.

As soon as he did so, he gets up, conjures an energy field and expands it, breaking the cuffs off of everyone. "Great!" Jay yelled as he and the others get up. "We got our powers back!"

"Now, how do we get out of this hole?" Maggie asked.

"Cole will escape through the bars, then he'll figure out a way to free the rest of us."

* * *

Cole floats through the cell bars and pulls on the padlock, breaking it off and opens a door. Everyone soon uses Airjitzu to get out while Jay held Nya. "Once we escape the hole, we find Soto." He fires an energy blast at the door, breaking it open and they head out. "Jay, make sure we're not seen!"

* * *

In a hallway, a couple of guards pass by as Jay peaks around the corner. "You hear that guard had ten kids?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah, now his wife has to take care of them all." The other guard replied as they turned around. As they did so, Jay fires a lightning bolt at the cameras, destroying them.

* * *

In the camera room, the guard is confused by the sudden static on the screens.

* * *

At his cell, Archibald sits on the bed before he sees Kai come up to it and conjures a fireball before he throws it at the bars, melting them. "Come with me." He whispered. "Quietly." Archibald soon got out through the melted bars and follows him.

"Blake, I'll need you to blow the air vents out to distract the guards." Lloyd said as Blake comes up to a nearby air vent and holds his hand at it, wind going through and the air vent shutters falling out of the roof and walls, scaring some of the guards, one of which notices Blake as he takes off.

* * *

Alarms soon went off as Kai and Archibald came up to Zane and Gewuji. "Zane and Gewuji will make sure we're not followed." Zane and Gewuji held their hands out, Zane conjures ice, freezing the floor. The guards slip and crash into something invisible in front of them, thanks to Gewuji's power of Glass.

* * *

They come up to end of the hallway before the Ninja use their powers to blast through the wall and everyone goes through into the hole with Kai unrolling a poster over the hole.

The guards stop as they came up to the dead end as one guard soon punched the poster, but it goes through, surprising them. "Huh?" They all ask.

* * *

The Ninja and Archibald crawl through the newly made tunnel before coming out to a set of pipes in the walls. "Couldn't we have done this on a stormy night?" Archibald asked as they come up to a manhole.

"Since they'll have the main doors well guarded, we'll have to make our escape through the sewer pipes." Lloyd said as he and Blake open the manhole.

"Sewer pipes?" Jay asked.

"Oh, gross!" Blake said, pinching his nose.

"If we're spotted, Nya, help us make a quick getaway while Geoff and Maggie will protect us in case they shoot at us." Lloyd said as Geoff sees Noble and the guards show up with rifles. He soon conjures a shield made of sand before the guards and Noble fire at the Ninja and Archibald, but the Sand Shield catches the bullets as Maggie uses her Magnetic powers to force them to let go of their guns as they fell out of their hands, almost causing them to fall off before everyone heads into the pipes and Geoff and Maggie follow them, closing the manhole.

* * *

In the pipes, Kai and Jay hold Cole over their heads due to his inability to touch water as a ghost before Nya conjures water and they move down the pipes, like a waterslide. "Thar she blows!" Archibald yelled as they slid along the pipes.

* * *

Outside the prison, the Ninja and Archibald fly out of the pipe, landing in a big puddle as Geoff and Blake quickly caught Cole. "We made it!" Jay yelled as they stood up, wet and covered in mud and feces. They all cheer and laugh as search lights by the prison soon come on, searching for them.

"Okay, Archibald, you have your freedom, where's the map?" Kai asked as Geoff and Blake put Cole down after getting out of the puddle, some trying to get rid of the mud and feces off of themselves.

"It's aboard Misfortune's Keep, hidden in a lantern marked with the Bounty's symbol on it." Archibald replied. "Light the candle and it will show you the way."

"Thank you, Archibald." Lloyd said.

"And, Nya, be careful. Nadakhan once fell in love with his quartermaster of the Keep."

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Because she looked like you." Nya gasped as Archibald soon starts running off. "Good luck, Ninja." The Ninja soon run off in another direction.

* * *

Later that night, in the cave where the Misfortune's Keep was, Clancee and Aliil carry some boxes, full of items as they soon came onto the deck, as the crew were busy, working on the ship. "H-h-h-here's the supplies you requested." Clancee said to Nadakhan. "More coconuts for the crew."

"And take a look at this late edition of 'Ninja Times'." Aliil said as he holds a newspaper out. "You wouldn't believe what's on the front page."

Nadakhan takes the newspaper and grabs a nearby lantern to look at the newspaper more clearly. "'Massive Breakout at Kryptarium Prison'." He said, reading the paper. "'Following a riot which has claimed the lives of a convict, identified as Bastion Loader, and a prison guard, the Ninja were sent to solitary confinement while Blake Borg, Geoff Sanders and Lloyd Garmadon were also sent there after their injuries sustained during the riot were treated. A paperclip was found in the hole and is believed to have been used by Garmadon, pictured sixth from left to right, to unlock the chains. They then used their powers to escape through the sewer pipes as well as help break out fellow convict Archibald Soto, who was in for grand theft auto and speeding. It is still unknown why they broke him out as well. From left to right, the escaped convicts: Kai Asher, Nya Asher, Jay Gordon-Walker, Cole Smith, Zane Julien, Lloyd Garmadon, Geoff Sanders, Gewuji Sanders, Magna Hall, Blake Borg and Archibald Soto'." Nadakhan soon got out a pocket watch, revealing a photo of a girl, who resembles Nya as he looked at it and Nya's mugshot. "Dilara. My love."

Monkey Wretch gibbers to Flintlocke, who turns to Nadakhan. "Monkey Wretch says the restorations are going to plan." He said.

"Good. But will she fly?" He places the lantern on some boxes as it shines a map in its light.

"Oh, she'll fly soon, Captain. She'll fly soon."


	14. Clean and Research

The Ninja moved along the Badlands before they come up to a certain rock formation. "Right here." Geoff said as he comes up to the Samurai X symbol and presses it before the entrance opens up and they head in.

* * *

Inside, the Samurai X cave was untouched as Blake was surprised. "Is this my hideout?" He asked.

"It is. Seems like you're starting to remember."

"Okay, let's get cleaned up quickly and prepared to find Nadakhan." Lloyd said as he went into the bathroom while unbuttoning his prison shirt.

"Agreed, the cops will be over this location later on." Nya replied.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Ninja were all out of their prison uniforms and in their gis, with Lloyd and Geoff still having beards, Jay, Blake and Kai just shaved their beards off and Lloyd, Geoff and Blake also had their wounds redressed. Lloyd looked at the Ninja as Geoff was doing squats. "Because of what happened to Blake, some of us will have to go in fours. Jay, you and Nya will infiltrate the police station to find where the Misfortune's Keep is."

"On it." Jay said as he briefly looked at Nya and frowned a little.

"Cole, Maggie, Gewuji and I will look for it from the air."

"And the rest of us?" Zane asked.

"Try to get the Bounty back." Lloyd soon opened a nearby box. "We'll take these communicators with us so we can stay in contact. Blake, can you remember if these are untraceable?"

"I think they are." Blake replied. "I'm just not certain, with my amnesia."

"Then we'll have to find out."

"Hey, guys, listen to this." Gewuji said, turning the console up and they come closer.

"-are still on the run." A news reporter said on the radio. "In other news, Tox, Gravis, Bolobo and Neuro have been reported missing from their villages the following night. It is unknown why they are missing, but one thing is certain, they are all Elemental Masters. Stay tuned to hear more news on the fugitive Ninja."

"I wonder how they're disappearing?" Blake asked.

"We'll have to find out later." Lloyd replied. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Outside the cave, Lloyd, Cole, Gewuji and Maggie conjure their Power Dragons and take off into the clouds to prevent being spotted. "Okay, if we're gonna go find the Bounty, we'll need a more discreet disguise." Geoff said. "If we wore these, the police will arrest us on sight."

"I agree." Zane replied. "I believe what I read in an article that a clothing store was shut down just the other day while we were in prison. Hopefully they still have some duds lying about."

"Well, sis, it's just you and Jay preparing to head to the police station." Kai said.

"Okay then." Nya replied. "I managed to find the old blueprints and saw the ventilation system can lead to the locker room. We can find some spare police uniforms and blend in with the officers."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be with her." Jay said. "Count on me."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Guys, the longer we stand here, the more chance that the police will find us." Blake said. "We've got to speed things on."

* * *

Half an hour later, in Ninjago City at the police station, as a police officer, who has just gone off duty, walks away from his locker, Jay and Nya open the grate and drop down into the locker room before looking around and grin as they were alone before coming up to some lockers and get out some police uniforms. Nya got a blue police uniform while Jay got a black police uniform before they start putting them on. "I'm not on the run from the law." Jay said as he had put his stolen police pants on and then the shirt, ties some black leather boots on, puts a police hat on and looks in the mirror as he puts on a fake moustache. "I am the law!" He laughs.

Nya laughs a little. "Funny." She replied. The police uniform she was wearing was Wilhelm's before she too puts a fake moustache and hat on.

* * *

In the main room, Jay and Nya move along as they saw their wanted posters as well as the others, including Misako's as well as Tox, Gravis, Bolobo and Neuro's photos on the board, with the word 'Missing' above it as well as some others. 'Aiding and Abetting the Ninja? Targeted by someone who dislikes Elemental Masters? Presumed deceased?' "I really don't understand why Elemental Masters are suddenly going missing?"

"Me neither." Nya soon went over to a desk to start typing on the computer while Jay went over to the board to pretend looking at the evidence as Commissioner Navis soon came into the room, in anger.

"Heads up." Cornelius said to a disguised Jay as he soon looked at a nearby desk. "Here's the Commish now." He nervously chuckles.

"Find me those Ninja!" Navis yelled, causing the officers to work faster. "They can't just break out of Kryptarium and completely disappear. I want witnesses, I want locations! These fugitives are Ninja, people. They could be right under our noses for all we know!" As he talked, he moved along the desks, passing by the disguised Nya and came up to Clive, who salutes and heads off. "Sergeant." Cornelius comes up to Navis. "I want... every single unit... after those Ninja."

"Everyone?" Navis immediately gets angry.

"EVERYONE!" Cornelius was shocked at his boss' outburst before taking off.

"Alright, I'm in their secured network, but I still need that password." Nya whispered into her communicator to Jay.

"I'm looking for it now, but I don't get it." Jay replied into his communicator. "Why do we have to hack into their system when we already have a Nindroid?"

"Because Nindroids don't know everything, and if Soto says the map to the only thing that can stop Nadakhan is on the ship, we need to find it..." Navis starts to move along the row of desks as the officers are still working on their progress before Nya goes silent as Navis soon passed by. "...and find it fast."

Jay soon turned to Tommy, who is in a seat with his feet on the table, eating donuts. "Hey, real fast, what's the password again?" He said it in a deeper tone so he wouldn't be recognised by him.

"The password is...'password'." Tommy replied, about to eat another donut.

"Got that?" Jay whispered into his communicator, in his normal voice.

Nya types the password in and the computer comes online. "That worked!" She said, whispering. "Now searching city records for the last known whereabouts of the ship 'Misfortune's Keep'. Speaking of which... Hey, Kai, how's Destiny's Bounty holding up?"

* * *

Outside the impound yard, Kai, Zane, Geoff and Blake look at the Bounty behind the fence. "I got my eyes on it now, sis." Kai replied into his communicator. He was wearing a brown cap, white jacket, black shirt, brown slacks and brown sneakers.

"We sure could use it." Geoff said into his communicator. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a green hooded jacket with the hood over his head, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

Blake, wearing a blue beret, yellow coat, black shirt, grey jeans and grey sneakers, soon placed his hand on the fence and got a shock. "Ow!" He yelled. "Shit! Careful, guys. It's electrified."

"I believe all of the signs on this repo yard made that abundantly clear." Zane replied, pointing to multiple signs on the fence. He was wearing a green beanie, orange jacket, purple t-shirt, dark blue slacks and black boots.

"Perhaps there's another suitable solution past this obstacle." Geoff said.

"Airjitzu?" Geoff nods before he and Zane do Airjitzu and go over the fence, landing on the other side.

"You guys don't have to sound so cocky." Kai said before he and Blake do Airjitzu and go over the fence, landing on the other side before they all run to the Bounty.

"Wish we brought some hacksaws." Blake said.

A couple of Pit Bulls and a Doberman come up to the spot where the fugitives had landed and sniffed at the spot as a middle aged man, with a light brown mullet, wearing a black leather vest, white tank top, blue jeans and black boots came up to the dogs, holding a Chiappa Triple Threat with the end of the barrel out wide, making it look like a blunderbuss. "Looks like we have some trespassers." He said as the dogs soon growl. "Go get 'em, Chomps, Growler and Vicious!"

* * *

Back at the police station, Nya is still looking on the computer. "Ok, I've located Nadakhan's ship." She said into her communicator.

* * *

In the skies, Lloyd, Cole, Gewuji and Maggie fly along on their Power Dragons. "It was last recorded to be seen in Gypsy Cove, three clicks north of Cannon Beach."

"Thanks, Dilara." Gewuji replied. "Oh, I mean, Nya."

They all laugh from the name slip-up. "Not funny. Let's see how you like it when you look like our enemy's sweetheart."

"Gypsy Cove isn't far." Maggie said.

"We'll let you know what we see when we get there." Lloyd said.


	15. Misfortune Flies

At the impound yard, Zane was using his Elemental Power of Ice on a chain, holding the Bounty in place as Geoff and Blake were using theirs on another chain nearby while Kai is keeping a lookout before turning to them. "Would you guys hurry up?" He asked.

"These chains will take us a while." Zane replied.

"You could keep interrupting us, or perhaps start making yourself useful." Blake said as Kai soon came up to a chain and uses his Fire power on it.

Around the corner, the impound yard owner follows his dogs as they soon pick up their scent and run over to where they are and split up, barking as they did so. Kai yelled as he saw one of them and ran. "Get away!" He yelled. "Get away, get away!"

"Run, run!" Geoff yelled as he and Blake as two of the dogs came at them. "Zane, run!" Zane turns to see the dogs and the impound owner coming around the corner as the owner fumbled with his shotgun.

"Trespassers, don't move!" The impound owner yelled, firing his shotgun at Zane, knocking him off the chain as it broke. Zane quickly got up as he, Kai, Geoff and Blake ran with the dogs and the impound yard owner chasing after them.

"I told you guys to hurry up!" Kai yelled as they ran.

"Would you be quiet and run?" Zane asked.

"I seriously hate dogs!" Geoff yelled as the owner briefly stops to fire at them again, grazing Blake's right leg and causing him to scream and fall on the ground, losing his beret.

"Blake!" Kai, Zane and Geoff yelled as they came back to help Blake up as Geoff soon fired a blast of sand at the dogs and the owner, making them duck for cover as one of the dogs came at Geoff and scratched his left arm, tearing the leather on the jacket before Kai fired a burst of fire at it, causing it to yelp, and run off before they take off with the limping Blake as the owner got up to fire at them again.

* * *

At the police station, Nya had heard the whole thing on her communicator as Tommy wonders what the noise was. "We couldn't get the Bounty." Kai said through Nya's communicator. "Blake's been hit, we're gonna try to get some medical equipment for him."

"Well, if you can't get it, for my sake, just get out of there, you guys." She whispered into her communicator.

"Get out of here?" Cole asked through the communicator. "But we just got here."

Nya soon sighed. "Not you, Cole. Did you find Nadakhan's ship?"

* * *

At Gypsy Cove, Lloyd, Cole, Gewuji and Maggie walk up to the cave. "Not exactly." Lloyd replied. "But there is evidence of it."

"It looks like some repairs were made." Maggie said as they came up to some components and she picks a control panel up.

"But this is strange." Gewuji replied, picking up a cable. "What is electrical wiring doing on an old pirate ship?"

"Maybe it already set off to sea?" Cole asked.

In the police station, Nya is looking at a radar on the computer. "I'm getting no readings of it anywhere." She replied. "You'd think a big pirate ship would get someone's attention."

"If Nadakhan's ship's not here and it's not out there, where is it?" Lloyd asked through the communicator.

"Good question."

"What's a good question?" Navis asked, coming up to her.

"Uh, the question is, what time's lunch?" Nya asked in a deep voice. "All this searching is making me hungry."

"You're right. We can't think on an empty stomach. We'll resume after lunch."

* * *

In an alleyway, Kai, Zane, Geoff and Blake stop near an old couch as Zane held a first aid kit he stole from a nearby restaurant that was closed before they put Blake on the couch. "How bad is it?" Kai asked.

"Like fire against my leg." Blake replied as he soon tore the legging off his jeans to show the wound. It was on the side of his right thigh, all the way down past the knee.

"Ooh, amazing how you can move with a wound that big." Zane said as he soon opened the first aid kit. "I need to sterilise the wound before I stitch it, have Kai cauterise it and then bandage it, so you might want to gag your mouth."

"How did you learn all of the medical stuff?" Geoff asked as he took off his ruined jacket.

"I didn't read all those medical books in Kryptarium for nothing." Blake soon got out a bandana from his coat pocket and tied it around his mouth. "Okay, it's gonna hurt a lot. Just hold still." Zane pours the sterilising agent on a rag and moves it to Blake's wound, causing him to scream, which was muffled by the bandana.

* * *

In the sky, the Misfortune's Keep, with an added deck, flies through the clouds as Clancee coughs before turning around, moved his head over the railing and vomits. Monkey Wretch climbs up from the anchor, over Dogshank, who is catching barrels, thrown down to her by Doubloon as Monkey Wretch climbed along them before coming up to him as Dogshank did the same, causing the ship to shake and knocking them back. "You always were seasick, Clancee, but I never pegged you to be airsick!" Flintlocke said, teasing him as Clancee turned back around. "Trim the sails! Tighten the halyard!" Dogshank soon rappels down the other side of the rope, helping Flintlocke move up before he lands on the upper deck to see Monkey Wretch climb the mast to lower the flag. Clancee soon turned back and started to vomit again.

* * *

By the captain's quarters, Aliil comes up to the open door to see a map of Ninjago and curiously looked through before Nadakhan comes out and he backs away. "What is it?" Nadakhan asked.

"The crew and I have kept our mouths shut, but you still haven't told us about your plan." Aliil replied.

"You need to trust your captain. Your job is to control the ship, which you seem to be failing at. My job is to catch the Ninja so that the Sword of Souls is powerful enough to do our bidding." As he talked, he moved closer to Aliil, making him back away, almost making go over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Captain. We'll have the ship steady in no time."

"I said steady the ship!" Flintlocke yelled nearby as Aliil soon took off.

Nadakhan sighed as he got out his pocket watch to look at Dilara's picture. "You never doubted me, Dilara." He soon closed it as Clancee came up to him. "Any news?"

"S-S-Still no sign of the Ninja, Captain." Clancee said. "I-I-It's like they've d-d-disappeared off the map."

"Well, then, maybe I'll see what progress so-called police are making in their search." He heads into his cabin as Clancee follows him before he disappeared in orange smog.

Clancee started to cough from the smog. "I really wish he'd warn us when he did that."

Alarms were soon heard as Flintlocke looked on from the helm as Aliil was at it to see the Mountain of a Million Steps ahead of them and is shocked. "Fly over the mountain, not into it." He said to Aliil, before he tries to turn the helm as Monkey Wretch screeched to them.

"What do you mean the rudder can only turn left or right?" Aliil asked. "What kind of an airship can't go up or down?" Everyone on board soon yelled as the ship prepared to crash into the mountain.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Nya and Navis were at a burger van as Navis was next in line. "Fries, strawberry milkshake and a hamburger with everything on it, please." He said.

"Coming right up, Commissioner." The vendor replied as he went in the back and Navis waited before the vendor soon came back with his order on a tray for him and he hands him some coins. "Oh, by the way, Commish, any progress in finding those Ninja?"

"None yet. Which is why I'm taking a break." Navis takes the tray and walks away as Nya was next.

"Fries, one blueberry milkshake, one lemonade and two cheeseburgers, please." She said, in her deep voice.

"Coming right up." The vendor replied as he went in the back.

"Let me take care of that." Jay said, in his deep voice as he came up to Nya. "A gentleman- I mean, a superior always pays." He soon dug his hand in the pockets, but finds nothing. "Whoops! Wrong pants."

The vendor soon came back with their meals on a tray as Nya placed some coins on the counter. "Here." She said, in her deep voice. "This should cover the both of us." She soon took the tray and they head for a nearby bench.

Behind a spikeball statue on the roof of the entrance to the police station, Nadakhan appears in orange smog before coming out from behind it and sees the two disguised Ninja as they sit down on the bench before he disappeared and reappeared closer to them. As Jay took his burger and lemonade, Nya looked around their surroundings before removing her hat and fake moustache. Despite her short hair, Nadakhan was surprised. "It really is you, Dilara." He whispered to himself.

Jay chuckled. "If I had a dime for every time I was broke-" He was cut off when Nya sighed. "What did I say?"

"I expect it from others, but not you." She replied.

"What? Can I try and buy lunch for a friend?"

"But I know you don't just see me as a friend. All week you've made it pretty obvious you're still harbouring some feelings. I've tried to ignore it, but-"

"It's cause I'm from a junkyard, isn't it?"

"Of course not. We're friends. Good friends." She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But that's all we are. And that's all we're ever gonna be." She soon sighed. "Look, I'm one of the three girl Ninja, but my role on the team shouldn't be defined by who I'm seeing, but who I'm fighting."

Jay sighs as he got out his cheeseburger. "I get it. A real friend wouldn't put you in that position. I'm sorry, Nya."

"Thank you for understanding. And you don't have to pay me back. Can't a friend buy lunch for a friend? Hug?"

"How 'bout a fist bump?" They soon do one, but Jay used the hand he had his burger on it and it falls onto his shirt, splattering it before the burger landed on the ground. "Look at that! I guess lunch IS on me." He chuckles. "Excuse me while I find a place to clean this off." He soon walks away as Nadakhan looks at him and Nya puts her disguise back on before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"So, she has another suitor." He said.


	16. Dragon Pursuit

Jay walked along the street before crossing the road and sighed. "You're such a dork, Jay." He said to himself as he passed by some citizens, who don't recognise him due to his hat and fake moustache. "You see one glimpse into the future of you and Nya together and expect everything to fall into line." He comes up to the spot where Wilhelm was killed and sees many flower, wreaths, police hats and photos by where her body was. He soon stopped to see a photo of Wilhelm and her husband before getting out the ring case, opened it and looked at the ring. "I wish I never saw my future." He puts the note he wrote while in Kryptarium into the case before closing it and puts it back in his pocket. Pretty soon, orange smog appeared next to him, shocking him and making him lose his hat and fake moustache. Luckily, no one was around.

"You want the girl?" Nadakhan asked as he came out of the smog. "I can make this happen."

"N-N-Nadakhan? Oh, damn it! We weren't supposed to be alone."

"Why, when I can offer your heart's desire?" He floats down behind Jay and places a hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Because people disappear when you're around! You made Blake lose his memories."

"He wished for it."

"Nya's right over there. I can scream, you know?"

"Well, I guess she'll never be yours." He prepares to leave.

"Wait." He stammers a bit. "I thought one of the rules was that I couldn't wish for love."

"True." He soon disappeared and reappeared closer to him. "But there are other ways to get what you want. Then again, I guess a poor boy from a junkyard wouldn't understand."

"Well, I guess one little wish wouldn't hurt. But no one else would find out, right? This stays between you and me."

"Of course. Cross my heart."

Jay soon sighed. "Ok. Then I wish..." Gold specks briefly moved around him. "I wish I wasn't born in a junkyard. I wish I wasn't poor anymore and could give Nya everything she wants."

"Your wish is yours to keep." He soon disappeared in orange smog.

A bicycle bell soon jingled and the postman who delivered Steep Wisdom's foreclosure came up to him. "Oh, there you are!" He said. "I've been looking all over Ninjago for you." Jay starts to look around. "Don't worry, I won't report you to the authorities. Just delivering the mail." He hands Jay an envelope.

Jay soon opened the envelope to find a letter. "'I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has passed." He drops the envelope as a nearby citizen soon turned to him. "You have inherited his estate and lots and lots and lots of money.'" He lets the letter fly away in the wind, out of shock and starts being teary eyed.

"Why the glum face? You're rich!"

Jay soon takes off as the citizen gets his phone out. "Hello, police." He said. "I had just seen the Blue Ninja in the city centre, wearing a police uniform, and he's making a run for it." Jay soon conjured his Power Dragon and got on it as everyone around him sees him take off. "He's just got on his dragon and is getting away!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Jay flies across the rooftops to head for the junkyard as police helicopters soon appear and chase after him and he sees them. "Oh no." He said, realising his mistake of summoning his Power Dragon in public.

"Jay Gordon-Walker, this is the NCPD!" One of the pilots yelled. "Get off your dragon! You're under arrest!"

Jay just ignored them before he flies down into the street and turned left as the helicopters turn left to chase after him. "I gotta shake them off before I get to my parents." He soon made a right as some citizens got out their phones and film the whole thing.

* * *

Jay flies his dragon along a street as police cars pursue him, sirens wailing, while one officer sticks his head out and held a bullhorn up. "Walker, stop flying and get down on the ground now!" He yelled through it.

* * *

Jay flies down into an underpass as the officers did so as well. He moves along the underpass as the officers turn their headlights on while they kept pursuing him. "This guy doesn't know when to give up." Clive said as he drove his car after Jay.

"Well, if he's here, that must mean the others are nearby." Sean replied through his radio. "In fact, Kai, Zane, Geoff and Blake attempted to steal the Destiny's Bounty from the impound yard. The owner said he managed to wound Borg."

Jay soon sees a ramp and flies up it.

* * *

Outside, there was a police car waiting before he flew up and continued onward as some of the police cars flew over the car, some hitting parts of it, some moving on the ground crash into it, some being hit before they kept on going while the immobilised police car stayed behind. "He done scuffed my vehicle!" Cornelius yelled through the officer in the wrecked car's radio.

* * *

In the alleyway, Zane had finished stitching up Blake's wound and Kai cauterised it before they were now in their normal civilian clothing before putting their hats on while Geoff, sporting a bandaged around his scratched arm and having a cigarette in his mouth, kept a look out before seeing the police cars. "Cops." He whispered to them, causing them to hide in different parts of the alleyway, with Geoff almost losing his cigarette while Blake moved further down the couch so his head wouldn't be seen.

The police cars pass by and they soon look up to see them gone. "Hope they haven't found us." Blake replied as they came out of their hiding spots and head over to the alleyway entrance, but Blake just limped along so that he wouldn't tear his stitches.

They look around the corner to see some citizens filming the whole thing on their phones before more police cars come by and they hide back in the alleyway, briefly looking out. "Guess we're not the ones they're pursuing." Zane said before they hide in the alleyway again as the helicopters pass over the alleyway.

* * *

Jay kept flying along the road as the police helicopters were still after him before he sees some power lines and held his hand out, firing a bolt of Lightning at them, hitting them as he passed by before they soon explode, hitting the police helicopters. "We're hit!" One of the pilots yelled. "We're diverting from pursuing Walker."

* * *

Jay flies his dragon along the street before moving right and stopping. "Oh, he's stopped." Cornelius said. "Oh, we got him now. Oh, I love it, I love it." He chuckles as he drove over to where Jay was.

But as they came close, Jay's dragon soon moved forward, making the pursuing cars stop as some of the cars behind them soon roll over them or crash into each other with some ending up upside down, resulting in a car pile up before Jay soon had his dragon make a right as he was soon on his out of the city and an officer gets out of the pile up. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, pulling out his SIG Sauer P320 Full Size and starts firing at the dragon. More officers get out and join in on firing their guns at Jay's dragon, but to no effect.

"He broke my watch!" An officer yelled as they were still shooting at Jay's dragon.

Jay flies the dragon out of the city as he turned around and sighed. "Good, I lost them." He said as he looked back and kept going until he arrived at his parents' junk yard.

* * *

He lands his dragon and it disperses before looking to see the sign was not lit as he landed on the ground. "No. Dad!" He soon heads in. "Mom! Dad! Mom!" He immediately runs up to the trailer.

* * *

He barges in to see Edna watching TV.

"Oh, what is it, son?" Edna asked, not surprised to see her fugitive son suddenly return home. "Take a look, you're on TV."

Jay comes up to her and looks at the TV to see himself, flying on his Power Dragon. "After days of searching, one of the Ninja has been spotted in a stolen police uniform, flying along the street while being pursued by police." Gayle said on TV as the image soon turned to a reporter with the car pile up behind her, some officers were being helped out by others. "Sadly, the Blue Ninja was able to evade the police by making them crash into each other, into this very pile up that you see behind me before he took off, outside of town."

"So, what's all the fuss?"

"Where's Dad?" Jay asked. "Is he ok?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jay, he's no longer here."

Jay soon started to sob. "Yeah, I'm back!" Someone called out and Jay saw that it was his father, Ed, alive and well. "Picked up a few diddly bobs." He soon saw Jay. "Jay, what a welcome sight!"

Jay immediately hugged him. "Oh, I thought I lost you! I got this letter that said my father passed away and I inherited his money." He replied, as his parents share a concerned look. "I would never wish for this, Dad. I didn't want it to be true!"

Edna soon came up to them. "Well, Jay, there has been something we've been meaning to tell you." She said.

Ed starts scratching the back of his head. "Ah..." He was lost for words. "But, gee-willickers, there was just no easy way to say it. You see, son, you're...uh...you're adopted."

Jay was also lost for words. "Oh, you were left at our doorstep when you were just a baby, along with this address and key." Edna holds out a note with a key taped to the back of it and Jay takes it before she rests her head on his shoulder as he nervously laughed. "Oh, you were just so gosh darn cute."

"And we gladly raised you as our own ever since." Jay soon took the key off the note and read the address on it. "Ah, we're sorry, son. I-I hope this doesn't change anything." Ed and Edna soon come closer to him.

"Uh, yeah." Jay slowly and awkwardly said before he soon walked out and they watch him leave.

"Oh, Ed, we should've told him it around the time we lost our little girl." Edna said.

"I'm sure Edwina would be proud of us, Edna." Ed replied as they look at a photo of their younger selves, with a baby girl.


	17. Desperate for Action

**(A/N: Just saw 4 new episode of Season 11 that were released very early, so I thought I might put this one up early)**

* * *

Once he found and put his civilian clothing on, Jay was at the front gates of a mansion and used the key on a nearby lock. "Whoa!" He said. "Is this where my birth father lived?" He pushes the gates open and head over to the front door.

* * *

Inside, Jay saw the interior of the entrance. "Oh!" There were some vases, a sword hanging on a wall and some oranges in a bowl on a shelf before he sees an open door and heads inside.

* * *

It appeared to be a living room as there was a couch, a bowl of apples on the coffee table by the couch as well as statue of Fritz Donnegan, holding a snake in one hand and aiming a ray gun in the other as well as a poster, a sheathed sword hanging next to the poster and some awards. Jay soon looked at the status. "Wow!"

"Fear isn't a word where I come from!" The statue said.

"Would you look at that! My father was a fan of Fritz Donnegan too. Cool." He soon moved along the room while looking at the trophies. "Wow, he had so many trophies." He soon came across a small golden statue and pulled it. The poster soon moved aside, revealing a secret room.

* * *

Jay soon entered it and saw many costumes, all on their stands and was amazed as he looked at them before seeing a makeup booth and mirror. "My father wasn't just a fan of Fritz Donnegan, he WAS Fritz Donnegan!" Jay looks to see some posters and photos while on set before he soon turned around and saw that there was a small monument to him. His ZX gi was hanging on a stand and behind it were many photos, one of which was from the day the Great Devourer was defeated, a ticket stub of Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever from when he was the host and the wanted poster, but only Kai, Cole and Zane's photos were covered with over photos. He soon sees a book nearby and picks it up. "'Cliff Gordon's Handbook to Wooing Women'? That must be his real name. Cliff Gordon. Gordon. That must've been how I got it as part of my surname, Gordon-Walker!" He soon opened the book. "'Chapter One. Women love mystery. When talking to them, less is more.'" Orange smog soon appeared behind him, causing him to shriek and toss his book in the air before looking around.

"Are you ready for your second wish?" It was Nadakhan as Jay turned to a nearby ray gun, rolled forward and aimed it at him. But as soon as he pulled the trigger, a flag, with the word 'Zap' came out instead. "Adorable." He sarcastically spoke.

"What the hell did you do? Did you change the past?"

"Hmm. I wish. I merely revealed a truth about your life that you were unaware of."

"Then I don't want to make another wish." He soon got up.

Nadakhan soon came up behind him. "Everyone wants a second wish. A second chance to make things right."

"No." Jay turned around and folded his arms.

"Don't resist me." Nadakhan places his top hands on the back of Jay's shoulders. "Tell me what you want. More power? More prestige? Maybe a ray gun that works?"

"No, I don't want anything! I just wish I wasn't alone with you!" Gold specks briefly appear around him. The doorbell soon rang. "Damn it!" He started stomping the floor in anger. "Oh! I did it again!"

"Hello?" It was Nya's voice. "Jay? Are you here?"

"Don't forget, you have a third wish." Nadakhan said to Jay before disappearing in orange smog, scaring him.

He soon sighed as he heads out of the secret room, closed the poster over it. "Hello!"

* * *

Jay saw Nya around the corner. She was in her civilian clothing. "Nya, you're here!" He said. "How did you get here?"

"After you split and ended up getting chased around the city by the police on your dragon, I got worried. So, I called your dad, who said you'd be here. Speaking of which, why are you here?" Jay tries to come up with an answer.

_"'Women love mystery."_ Jay remembered the first chapter in his biological father's book. _"When talking to them, less is more.'"_ He soon looked smug.

"Fear isn't a word where I come from!" The statue said as Nya looked at it.

"Fritz Donnegan?" She asked. "Is this your stuff?"

"If Blake had a secret hideout, why can't I?" Jay replied, lying.

"Wow! I...I never would have guessed. Come on. The team needs us. Don't worry, this place will be our little secret." She winks at him before walking to the front door.

Jay soon looked at the statue. "Fear isn't a word where I come from." It said.

"Thank, Dad." He said to it. "I owe you one." He soon goes to catch up with Nya.

* * *

Back at the Misfortune's Keep, it was still stuck in between the Mountain of a Million Steps as Clancee and Aliil were on the mountain, trying to get it free. "Come on, come on." Aliil said as he tried moving a log down as leverage. "I'll kill ya, you stupid largest branch piece of crap!" **(A/N: "It's not a large branch, Aliil, it's a log." The writer called out, causing Aliil to turn to him. "Just you leave it, writer!")**

Monkey Wretch soon came at them, screeching. "We ain't tryin' to do your job, just tryin' to help." Clancee said as he slammed a mallet on the hull of the ship while Aliil was using the log.

Monkey Wretch soon climbed up, grabbed something and threw it at them, in anger. It landed on Aliil's shirt and parts of his face. "Hey, that better be mud!" He waves a fist at him, in anger before trying to remove it.

Nadakhan soon appeared behind them in orange smog. "So, did you snare a Ninja?" Flintlocke asked as he came up to him.

"Unfortunately it didn't go as planned." Nadakhan replied.

"If I can speak freely. You ain't gettin' them alone 'cause they ain't got nothin' to do but look out for each other."

"I don't follow."

"Put us to work, Captain. Then, when they're busy lookin' out for their own tails, they're all yours for the takin'." As he talked, Monkey Wretch moved along him and onto Clancee's back and he starts to move along with him on his back as Aliil tries to get him off of Clancee.

He chuckles. "There's a reason I made you my first mate. Let's welcome back the rest of my old crew and get this bird in the sky."

* * *

In a bar, which had an open field, for an arena, in case anyone wants to do some wrestling, there was currently a wrestling match going on as some civilians cheer at the wrestlers while nearby, the Ninja, in their civilian clothing and hats, were sitting at a table. "Really?" Cole asked Gewuji. "Of all places we could meet, you pick this place?"

"What?" She asked. "I like to see the wrestling. And Lloyd and I had our first date here."

"How's the leg, Blake?" Nya asked.

"Zane did a good job, stitching it up, but I have to be careful not to tear them." Blake replied, rubbing his wounded leg.

"I'm so tired of all this sneaking around!" Kai said.

"Easy, Kai." Geoff replied as he smoked a cigarette.

"Yeah, we're all itching to get back into action." Lloyd said. "But so far two of our own have gone missing, two others are in hiding, and none of us have yet to lay an eye on him."

"If only we knew someone who had faced him and could tell us what to expect." Zane replied.

"I wish Dragon were here to guide-" Maggie was soon cut off.

"No!" Jay yelled. "Don't say that word!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I mean, why wish when we have everything we need right here, right?" He lightly chuckles. "Go, Ninja, go?"

Everyone soon turned around to them. "Nice goin'." Cole said. "You blew our cover."

"No, he didn't." Gewuji replied, point to the TV that was actually near their table.

"I don't know why this is news at all, but Ninjago City has come under attack by pirates." The news presenter said on the TV as the image shows a modified Misfortune's Keep flying along the streets of the city, it's anchor grabbing a car as the image soon changed to Clive and Sean firing at the ship. "Or dare I say, sky pirates!"

"We have to help!" Geoff said.

"But we're fugitives." Zane replied.

"Doesn't matter."

"Besides, we protect the innocent." Lloyd said.

"And Soto said the map is on that ship." Nya replied. "If we want to stop Nadakhan, we need it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blake asked. "Kai thought we were all itching to get back into action."


	18. Attack of the Sky Pirates

In the city, a roadblock was set up as Navis, Simon, Tommy and some officers were looking at Misfortune's Keep as it flew along with two police cars joining them. "Pull your flying vehicle over now!" Navis yelled, through a bullhorn.

* * *

The Misfortune's Keep now had two propeller blades for lift as all the reunited crew members fired cannons or threw barrels of dynamite at random spots in the city with Nadakhan at the helm. Clancee, who was next to Nadakhan, lightly laughed. "It's been too long, Captain." He said.

"It has, hasn't it, Clancee?" Nadakhan asked as Monkey Wretch swung around the mast. Flintlocke, Doubloon, Aliil and Dogshank soon jump off the ship as Flintlocke had his guns out, Dogshank held an anchor and Aliil had two of his swords out with Monkey Wretch cheering them on.

* * *

The Misfortune's Keep passes by an office building as everyone inside looks at it. "Are those...pirates?" One of them asked. One of the cannons soon fired at the window, causing them to scream and run out.

* * *

On the rooftops, the Ninja, in their gis, move along as they soon came up to the edge of the last rooftop to look at the ship. "For our own safety, travel in pairs this time." Lloyd said. "We need to protect the people, but also get that map."

"I forgot." Cole replied. "What does the map look like?"

"It's on a lantern." Blake said. "Look for a lantern." They soon put their hoods on.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled as they did Spinjitzu, except for Nya, who turned left.

* * *

Lloyd and Gewuji land on the roof of a police car near Navis, Simon, Tommy, Cornelius and the officers, who are shocked to see them. "Protect the people, Commissioner." Lloyd said. "We'll take care of the menace." They soon took off as Cornelius got out his gun and aimed at them.

"Freeze!" He yelled, but they kept running.

"Why didn't you arrest 'em?" Navis asked.

"It sounds like they were trying to help." Simon replied.

"You might be soft, you dipstick, but I'm not!" Cornelius said as he holstered his gun, grabbed a stun gun and took off, vaulting over the hood of a police car as Navis took another one.

"Neither am I!" He yelled as he went to follow him, jumping onto the car, rolls over it and takes off.

"Whoa, who knew the Commish and Cornelius were so nimble?" Tommy asked.

* * *

Up ahead, Zane and Nya see the anchor move along the road, tearing it up as Flintlocke hanged from it, firing at random spots. "That is not cool." Zane said as they ran after him. "But this is. Ice!" He gets out and throws his shurikens, but Flintlocke shoots at the both of them, taking them down.

"Now it's my turn." He said, aiming at them both. Nya quickly forced Zane aside as she soon conjured and blasts a flow of water and Flintlocke slides down to avoid it. As he straightened himself to aim again, Nya took off her hood, revealing her face, surprising him.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Blake and Maggie move along until an anchor nearly hits them and they see Dogshank, hanging from one. "Boy, you're real ugly." Blake said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a lady." Dogshank replied, insulted before jumping over to them and lands on Blake as Maggie quickly moved aside.

"Ahh, you tore my stitches!" Dogshank soon got up, grabbed Blake and spun until she throws him at Maggie, knocking them down.

* * *

Nearby, Doubloon throws a fist at Lloyd, but he avoids it before he throws one, but Doubloon also avoided it as he soon moved, but Lloyd flips back to kick him and pushes him back. Doubloon gets up and rearranges his face before doing Spinjitzu, surprising Lloyd and Gewuji, as he soon charged at them, but they avoid it as Cole and Geoff came up behind them. "So he knows Spinjitzu!" Lloyd said as Doubloon dispersed and his face spins around.

"Let's see if he knows Airjitzu!" Geoff replied as they all soon did Airjitzu, avoiding Doubloon, who does Spinjitzu again as Aliil came up next to him as he dispersed and helped fix his face as they land on a billboard.

"He doesn't, but I do!" Aliil yelled, engulfing himself in a purple ball as he did Airjitzu and lands near them, pulling out his swords and putting his katana in his mouth.

"A master of santoryu!"

"Forget him." Lloyd said. "We need to get that lantern!"

"We'll hold him off." Gewuji replied as she conjured some spears made of ice and she hands one to Geoff while Cole and Lloyd use Airjitzu to get to Misfortune's Keep.

* * *

On the ground, Kai and Jay run along the road as a barrel of dynamite comes down and rolls over to them. "Look out!" Jay yelled as he ran away while Kai jumped over it and kept running as the barrel explodes, knocking them both down. Monkey Wretch, who was the one that threw the barrel laughed. "I'm ok."

"I'm going after that lantern." Kai replied as he soon took off.

"Wait! We're supposed to stay together!" But Kai didn't hear him as Clancee soon appeared in front of Jay and Kai soon ran up a nearby knocked over car, jumping onto a lamppost, swings on up it and jumps onto a roof. He starts jumping on the rooftops, swung on an antenna before running along the edge of a rooftop before Monkey Wretch fires a cannon, sending a cannonball at him, but he backflips as it hits the edge of the rooftop and he keeps running, stops when orange smog appeared in front of him and Nadakhan grabbed hold of him. He spins around before they both disappear in orange smog as Jay came up to him. "No! Kai!"

* * *

On the island, Kai and Nadakhan appear in orange smog as Nadakhan lets Kai go. "Huh?" He asked. "Where are we?" He takes his hood off. "What did you do?"

"I thought a little privacy might be in order." Nadakhan replied as the sun was behind him and Kai tried to use his hand as shade before Nadakhan moves about and Kai tracks him. "You were in such a rush. For what? Let me help you. You can wish it."

"The only thing I wish for is for you to take me back!" Gold specks briefly appear around him.

"Your wish is yours to keep." A flash of white light soon shun in Kai's eyes.

* * *

Centuries Earlier

Kai opened his eyes and found himself in a village, unfamiliar to him. "This isn't Ninjago City. This isn't my wish. I told you to take me back."

"Ah, but how far back? This IS Ninjago City, ah, dare I say the humble beginnings of it." Nadakhan shows him some skyscrapers under construction before seeing a young man, with a stubble, wearing a straw hat and rags, struggling to carry a bunch of weapons in his arms.

"Wait a minute, is that-"

"Your father? Yes." Ray comes up to a nearby house. "I believe he is around your age now. A little more pathetic." Since his hands were full with weapons, Ray uses his foot to knock on the door, revealing a young man. "And that is someone, who I'm sure you know who is a certain Ninja's father, before he even became a doctor and lost his legs."

"Well, pirate activity is on the rise." Ray said to Dr. Hall. "Protect yourself with a custom made weapon and-"

"I already got a weapon to protect myself with." Dr. Hall cuts him off before slamming the door in Ray's face, making him fall back and drop his weapons all over the place. Dr. Hall soon opened the door again. "A door, to protect myself from street urchins like you! Now go away!" He closed it again and there was soon the sound of him locking the door.

"Damn it." Ray soon went down to try and pick them up as everyone around him just walk by, rather than helping him, and he soon sees Kai, completely unaware that he is his future son. "A little help?"

Kai groaned as he turned to Nadakhan. "This isn't what I wished for." He said.

"Why won't you help your poor father?" Nadakhan asked. "He's right there. You could spend some quality time."

"Please, friend, I just need a hand." Ray called out.

"Dad?" Kai quietly asked as he saw Ray, still trying to pick his weapons up before growling. "I wish you to take me back, back to when things were good, back to before all this mess, when people liked us, and bad guys like you were never a problem." As he spoke, gold specks appear around him and Nadakhan smirks. "Back to the days when girls were crazy for me-" He was soon cut off.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan replied.

* * *

2 Months Before Present

Kai suddenly found himself in the city, in its current timeline. "Where is everyone?" Kai looked around. "I said that-"

"You said a lot for one wish." Nadakhan was now behind him. "Too much to make any sense. But the girls ARE crazy for you."

Screaming was heard as Kai sees a woman run out onto the road, over to him and he is shocked. "Kai!" She said.

Kai soon saw a lot more girls, all grinning and moving like zombies as they head over to him, one even coming out through a manhole. "Kai!" Another girl said. Nadakhan watched, in amusement as the girls surrounded Kai.

* * *

Actual Reality

Lloyd, Maggie and Blake move along the rooftops with Maggie helping Blake due to his once again bleeding wound as Cole was on the other side, followed by Geoff and Gewuji, who eluded Aliil, as Monkey Wretch was firing cannons before Aliil suddenly shows up next to him and helps fire the cannons as one cannonball almost hits Lloyd and Gewuji throws a glass ball at one, making it tilt down, hitting a wall as Monkey Wretch turned to where Cole, Geoff and Gewuji are, but only see the Sanders siblings. Cole suddenly appeared behind Monkey Wretch, taps him, making him turn to Cole, but is soon thrown off the Misfortune's Keep. "Bad monkey!" He yelled as Monkey Wretch grabs hold of a lamppost.

"Oh, you may have knocked off Monkey Wretch, ghoul, but I'm still here." Aliil said as he soon got out his katana.

"Try it. That sword will just go through me."

"Not likely, this blade is made of Deepstone, which gives ye a ticket to the Departed Realm."

"Geoff, Gewuji!"

"Ninjago!" Geoff and Gewuji yelled as they use Airjitzu to come up behind Aliil before they see a nearby weapon rack and each grab a wakizashi.

"You're dealing with a master of santoryu here." He puts the sword in his mouth before unsheathing his wakizashis and charged at the two.

Geoff and Gewuji move to one side as Aliil moved his mouth to try and strike Gewuji, but she uses her sword to block it as Geoff swung his at Aliil, but he uses his two swords in his hands to block it, but it was also a distraction for Cole as he appears behind Aliil and kicks him from behind, knocking him down and dropped his swords. "Now, where is the lantern?" Cole asked as they soon take off.


	19. Three Shocking Events

In the bridge, Cole, Geoff and Gewuji move around as they try to look for the lantern. "It's gotta be here somewhere." Gewuji said as she looked around the room.

"Keep looking." Cole replied.

As they keep looking, Flintlocke silently moves in and turned to Cole. "I ain't afraid to shoot you in the back." He said, aiming his pistol at the ghost.

Cole, Geoff and Gewuji were shocked by the sudden appearance of Flintlocke before he soon fired. "Cole, look out!" Geoff yelled.

Cole turned as the shot soon came at him and closed his eyes, but due to him being a ghost, the shot moved through his body. The moment it hit the console, it starts to ricochet around the room. First at a nearby pipe, then through Cole again, hitting the console again, coming at Gewuji, who quickly ducked down. "Hey, watch it!" She yelled before looking up and ducking down again.

The shot soon hit Flintlocke's pistol before it kept ricocheting, the recoil made the pistol hit Flintlocke in the face. The shot moves along the metal around the window, passing through Cole's back, making him laugh as it soon came near Geoff, who quickly conjured his Sand Shield, deflecting the shot before it hits some nearby instruments as Flintlocke sees the shot move about the room. "Just like pinball." Geoff was also watching it move about before moving down as the shot ricocheted near him before it moves to the wall next to the doorway before ricocheting again.

Cole just yawned as the shot passed through him again before ricocheting off another support before coming up to Gewuji, who quickly conjures a bat made of glass and strikes the shot, making it hit the Realm Crystal, that was in a glass case nearby, breaking both the crystal and the case apart, shocking them all. "You shot the Realm Crystal!" Cole said as Geoff and Gewuji look at the broken fragments.

"Well, you made me miss." Flintlocke replied. "And I wasn't the one who did, she was."

"You fired the shot first!" Gewuji yelled, defending her actions.

Geoff soon noticed behind the broken case was the lantern with the map on it. "The lantern!" He yelled, running over to it as Flintlocke prepared to fire again, but Gewuji conjures an arrow made of glass and throws it at him, stabbing through his wrist, making him scream and drop his pistol, which fired the moment it hit the ground and they soon ran out as Cole pushed Flintlocke down.

* * *

Cole, Geoff and Gewuji exit the bridge as Flintlocke, still having the glass arrow in him, uses his other hand to fire at them as he jumped out of the bridge, but Geoff uses his Sand Shield to block it as he quickly handed the lantern to Gewuji and they came up to Jay and Maggie as Aliil was behind them, firing a Charleville Musket at them. "We got it!" Cole said. "Let's get out of here!" They run up to the deck as Flintlocke and Aliil were still firing at them and they immediately jump off the ship.

* * *

Kai's Fantasy

Kai vaults over a mailbox as he ran. His gi were a little messed up, some were buttons missing, the shoulder strap was looser, his right sleeve was torn and hanging and he was missing his left boot. "Kai!" A girl was heard as the girls were still screaming while chasing after him before he stops near a building and heads inside it.

* * *

He quickly closed the door as the girls immediately see him and moves a lot of boxes to block the door and a table to block the window, but it was soon knocked off as the girls were starting to come for him. "Kai!" A girl yelled as they held their hands out to him.

"This is not what I wished for!" He yelled as Nadakhan appeared behind in orange smog and was holding the Sword of Souls.

"You have one more wish." He said as Kai lets go of the table and went to the boxes. "All of this can go away if you just say the words." The girls soon barge in and surround him.

"Kai!" One girl yelled as they soon start dragging him away.

"Just wish it all away and be done with it all-"

"Kai!" One girl yelled as Kai was still being dragged.

"Ok!" He yelled as he still being dragged by the girls. "Make them stop! I wish for it all to go away!" Gold specks briefly appear around him before immediately covering his mouth out of realisation as the girls were dragging him out.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Kai screamed as he immediately glowed and turned into a red speck before he goes inside the sword's crystal, screaming, and the blade soon glowed red.

* * *

Reality

The crew of Misfortune's Keep were on the deck as Nadakhan appeared to them in orange smog, holding the Sword of Souls as the crystal and blade were glowing red before returning to normal. "Did you-" Flintlocke was cut off.

"Yes, we got what we came for." Nadakhan replied as he threw the sword from one hand to another. "Let's go." Kai's screaming was heard from the sword's crystal as crystals were forming around him.

"You heard the Captain!" Aliil heads for the helm. "Air ho!"

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Zane and Nya see the Misfortune's Keep moved its propellers forward and flew away, leaving the city before turning to see Jay, Cole, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie, who had just came up to them. "We've got the lantern!" Geoff said.

"Return to the meeting point!" Cole said as they soon take off.

* * *

In an alleyway, Lloyd helps Blake as they move along. "Hi, guys." Lloyd said into his communicator. "Blake and I almost there. But, it looks like we need to-"

As they make a left, Navis and Cornelius soon show up, aiming their tasers. "Freeze!" Cornelius yelled, causing them to stop and immediately raise their hands.

"Don't you and Blake Borg test us, Lloyd Garmadon!" Navis yelled as his and Cornelius' tasers were lit and police sirens are heard nearby.

"We're only trying to help, Commissioner." Blake replied as Cornelius was about to move over to them, but Navis stops him, out of curiosity. "And you know it."

"Blake's right." Lloyd said before they remove their hoods to show their faces. "If you don't believe him, pull the trigger."

"We won't hesitate."

Navis blinked several times as they all stare at each other at them, but Cornelius soon chuckles before he soon fired the taser, hitting Lloyd, who goes down and shook on the ground, shocking Navis, who turns to him. "One Ninja down." He said as he got out another taser clip. "Now to hit the other one before I cuff 'em and stuff 'em."

But as Cornelius was about to put it on the taser, Blake blows a gust of Wind at him, knocking Cornelius back before he helps Lloyd up and they immediately take off. "Darn Ninja!" Navis yelled as he sees them leave and Blake's blood stains from his wounded leg land on the ground.

"Oh, another count of assaulting an officer." Cornelius soon got up. "That's naughty, naughty." He chuckled as he looked down at the blood stains and prepared to go after them, but Navis held his arm out, stopping him as police cars pass by.

"I hate it when they're right."

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Geoff held up the lantern as Lloyd and Blake came up to them before Gewuji then came up to Lloyd and hugged him. "Alright, now let's fire this lantern up and check out the map." He said.

"Kai, a little light." Cole said, unaware that he wasn't around before looking around.

"Kai?" Maggie asked.

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked. Jay nervously chuckles. "Who was supposed to-?" An earthquake soon occurs, knocking them all down.

"What the hell was that?!" Gewuji asked as they sat up.

"I don't know." Lloyd replied before they get up with Geoff helping Blake up. "But I'm afraid to find out."

"I for one don't want to know at all." Maggie said.

"We better find somewhere safe. Even though we managed to stop Nadakhan, we're still fugitives."

"I know just the place." Nya said.

* * *

Several seconds earlier, the impound owner, sitting in an outhouse with his pants down to his knees, reading the newspaper about the Ninja's escape from Kryptarium with a nearby radio. "As the disappearance of Elemental Masters continue with Chamille and Karlof being the latest ones gone missing, these disappearances are still a mystery." The radio presenter said. "In other news, Ninjago City has just been attacked by ruthless gang of sky-" The earthquake soon, occurred, making him hold onto the walls of the outhouse, before it soon stopped and he was surprised. "Breaking news! An earthquake has just occurred! I repeat, an earthquake just occurred! This is not a drill!"

He suddenly hears his dogs barking before putting the paper aside, gets up, pulls his pants back up and comes out. "What's wrong, boys?" He asked. "Someone gettin' at that ship again?" He soon came closer and is shocked as the dogs stopped barking. "What in mother****ing tarnation happened to Ninjago?!" It turned that 3/4 of the impound has suddenly disappeared, along with many impounded cars, including the Destiny's Bounty, leaving nothing but a big crater as one of the impounded cars soon fell into it.


	20. Ninjago in Pieces

By the time they had gotten to the mansion, the sun had fully risen, earthquakes were occurring and pieces of Ninjago are going missing, leaving nothing but craters.

* * *

As Jay opened up the door, Zane's falcon and lands on top of a flag post while he cleared his throat. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said. Everyone was surprised as they soon head into the living room.

* * *

"Fear isn't a word where I come from!" The statue said as they look at it.

"So, how did you come across this place again?" Lloyd asked.

"I saved up." Jay replied, lying. "Yeah, that's it. Uh, I saved up every little bit and now, ta-da, here's my secret hideout." He chuckles. "Of course it can be OUR secret hideout."

"Fear isn't a word where I come from." The statue said before Jay shook it to silence it.

Blake groaned the moment he sat down on the couch and pulled back the legging to show his wound had opened up and completely bleeding through the bandage. "He's gonna need restitching and clean bandages." Zane said. "Is there a first aid kit?"

"I think there's one in one of the bathrooms." Zane and Gewuji soon head out of the living room to try and find the bathroom.

"And to think my father and I had the best suite." Blake said as he looked around before Zane and Gewuji came back with the first aid kit.

While Zane was restitching and bandaging Blake's wound, Lloyd sighed. "First we lost Wu, then Misako, now Kai." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see a pattern."

"Whenever one of us finds ourselves alone, we disappear." Zane replied as he finished suturing the wound.

"Then we'd better stick together from here on out." Geoff said as he smoked a cigarette. "Blake had already made one wish and lost his memory, not mention he's got a leg injury."

"Let's take a look at that lantern." Nya replied. "Jay, hit the lights."

"Lights." Jay quietly said. "Lights." He starts to look around. "Where would they be?" He moves a few cushions aside before finding a set of switches on a nearby wall. "Ah, found them!" He nervously laughed. "Sorry, big house." He presses a button and the air conditioner soon came on. He presses another button and the radio switches on.

"-only are we faced with the disappearance of Elemental Masters, but we're also dealing with chunks of Ninjago disappearing." The radio announcer said on the radio.

"Oh, no." He presses the button again.

"In other news, the Ninja have-" Jay starts to press different buttons as they look at him, curiously before window shades soon came down, darkening the room and he chuckles in triumph.

Maggie uses one of Geoff's matches to light the candle inside the lantern and they look at the reflection on the map. "Wow." She said.

"So, this is supposed to point the way to the only thing that can stop Nadakhan?" Nya asked.

"Not stop, slow." Lloyd replied. "Remember, a drop of venom from a tiger widow can kill a normal person but slow a Djinn down before he can disappear on us."

"Then if we need to trap him, we'll need this venom, so let's figure out a plan." Geoff said.

As they talk over a plan, Cole and Gewuji pull Jay aside. "You saved up for this place?" Cole asked, whispering. "Bullshit. Whatever money comes your way you waste it on junk food and video games. What's really up? And don't think you can lie to us. I know you too well."

"Fine!" Jay replied. "I made a wish with Nadakhan."

"You saw Nadakhan and haven't told us?!" Gewuji asked. "What the hell, man? Blake made that same mistake and lost his memory."

Jay shushes them. "He came when I was alone. I wished to be rich and to impress Nya, and instead I got a letter telling me I've inherited my dad's estate, only it turns out I'm adopted and my birth dad is Cliff Gordon!"

"Who?" Cole asked.

"He's the guy that played Fritz Donnegan!" Gewuji replied. "Wish I had a father who is a celebrity, rather than an evil mastermind."

"Great!" Jay whispered. "You just wasted a wish!"

"Did I?" They wait for a few seconds.

"Guess not."

"So the tiger widow is on that island?" Nya asked, pointing to location on the map.

"An island that doesn't exist according to my database." Zane replied.

"How can you be so stupid to make a wish?" Cole asked as he and Gewuji move Jay over to another couch. "You know everyone who has faced him is now gone."

"It's 'cause back in the Spinjitzu Master's tomb, when everyone saw their future, and I told everyone I had an eyepatch-" Jay was soon cut off.

"We remember." Gewuji said as she and Cole sit down.

"Well, I saw something else. I saw the reflection of me and Nya together."

"What?" Cole asked.

"I don't know how, but in the future we end up with each other." He soon got out the ring case to show them the engagement ring. "I got this and hoped to propose to her on the talk show, although she's made it painfully clear I never stand a chance." He puts the case away. "So when Nadakhan found me, I couldn't resist. But who the hell am I kidding? Nothing I'd do would impress her. After two wasted wishes I was barely able to escape without making my third."

"You have to tell them." Gewuji said.

"I can't! Then Nya will know! Please, I'm asking you two as good friends to me."

"Okay, but if anyone else gets hurt-"

"Of course. If I'm lying, may I be struck down right now by the First Spinjitzu Ma-" An earthquake soon occurred as Lloyd, Zane and Nya fall onto a couch, Blake quickly caught the support so he wouldn't fall off and Maggie held onto the table as the statue soon fell over and a nearby portrait opens, revealing a TV which comes on by itself. "Oh, it was just another quake." Jay was sitting on Cole before he got off.

"You know, since Kai went missing, there's been a lot of those lately." Jay lightly chuckles.

"Another piece to the puzzle gone." The news reporter said as they look at the TV. "Ninjago is stumped yet again as another chunk goes missing, this time from none other than Ninjago City." Zane falcon soon came to them. "There have been reports of three fatalities following the earthquake, one of which, was a 7 year old girl."

"Dragon said he was worried Ninjago would fall apart without him." Lloyd said as Jay, Cole and Gewuji came up to them as Blake did the same.

"We need to get to that island now." Blake replied.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked. "You're still recovering from the leg injury."

"I don't care if it tears again, I'll keep going until I give up."

Zane soon turned to his falcon. "Go, see if you can find out what Nadakhan is up to." The falcon squawks before it takes off.

* * *

In the sky, the Misfortune's Keep move along the sky as Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Doubloon, Dogshank, Monkey Wretch, Clancee and Aliil were on the bridge as Flintlocke came up to Nadakhan, who was at the helm while everyone else was cleaning up around them. "You have prepared our crew well." Nadakhan said as he soon chuckled. "They are much improved."

"And l-l-look at me, Captain." Clancee replied as he was carrying a barrel of dynamite and a mop up the stairs. "I'm no longer airsick." He starts to gag. "Oops, spoke to soon." He soon runs out of the bridge, dropping the barrel and mop as his vomiting was heard, grossing Nadakhan and Flintlocke out.

"I've been biting my tongue, Captain, but when we attacked the city I saw the Grey Ninja." Flintlocke said. "She looked like Dilara."

"Really?" Nadakhan asked, lying. "I hadn't noticed."

"I'll believe that when I believe a pirate be born to tell the truth. You shoulda told me. First you don't tell me your plan. Now you keep this. We sacrificed a lot to follow you, but trust is a wind that blows both ways."

Nadakhan chuckles. "Which is why I am showing you...this." He turned the helm as the ship soon went to starboard, showing all the missing pieces of Ninjago in the sky.

* * *

"Oh!" Clancee said. "Look at that. We got their ship!"

"That we do, Clancee, that we do. I know it doesn't look like much now, but this place will soon become Djinnjago. With each Ninja my Djinn Blade consumes, the more power I'm beholden to resurrect my home world. This is what you sacrificed for, not some girl. For a home. I cannot do this alone, Flintlocke. I need you. I need our crew. Together, we can make this place ours."

"To Nadakhan!" Flintlocke yelled.

"Nadakhan!" The crew starts chanting as Nadakhan chuckles. "Nadakhan! Nadakhan!"

"We have some world building to do, and I have some Ninja to find."


	21. Encounter at Sea

Down by the city dock, the Ninja walk along it. "I still don't understand why we don't take our dragons." Jay said.

"Judging from the map, we won't have enough energy to sustain the distance." Zane replied as they came upon a drunk man on a boat, singing off-key with some seagulls around him before he laughs.

"We'd like to charter a ship." Lloyd said to him.

"One eye may be glass, but me other eye sees clear as a bell." The drunk man replied. "A wicked storm's a brewin', and there ain't no ships to chart."

They soon look at Cole. "Oh, you're talking to me?" He asked. "Well, then, let's find another dock." They prepare to leave.

"All the others will be saying the same. Unless you own one of these beauts, the only way you're sailin' out is on a wish and a prayer."

"A wish and a prayer, you say." Jay said as he turned to him before thinking about something and sees a yacht. "That wouldn't happen to be Cliff Gordon's boat, now, would it?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is! Why do you ask?"

* * *

Several minutes later, the yacht moves along the ocean as dolphins were in front of it, jumping out and back into the ocean. Nya was looking from the port side, Blake was sitting near her as they see Jay, Cole, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie moving some ropes along with Lloyd at the helm. "Ready about!" He yelled, acting like a captain. "Slacken the line! Pay it out!" As they were doing so, Nya was looking at Jay. "That's well! Belay! Belay!"

The masts soon move to one side. "Full steam ahead!" Cole yelled.

"Let's use the wind while it's at our back." Geoff said.

* * *

In the sky, Dogshank throws an anchor to Clancee and Aliil, who quickly catch it and hang it on the side of Misfortune's Keep before Nadakhan moves the ship, bringing the floating pieces together. Zane's falcon soon flies along it as Monkey Wretch soon saw it and immediately climbed up as it landed. He quickly caught it before holding it by its feet to show Nadakhan, who sees it as it flapped its wings. Nadakhan looks to see it and is amazed. "The metal man's bird." He said before chuckling. "Take it apart until it talks." Monkey Wretch slams the falcon down and opens its chest plate.

* * *

Out at sea, Geoff and Maggie were at the bowel section as Geoff, with a cigarette in his mouth, playfully held Maggie's arms out as she smiled. **(A/N: Care to guess the reference?)** "I'm the king of the world!" He teasingly said before they laugh and back away, still laughing as Cole, Zane, Gewuji and Blake join in on the laughter before Lloyd came up to them with canteens.

"Here, you'll need this." He said as they stop laughing and Zane took one.

"Why do I need a canteen?" He asked as Lloyd handed one to Cole and Blake.

"There may be no fresh water on the island." He soon handed one to Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie. "This way we won't be without."

"But Zane's a Nindroid." Maggie said. "Why does he need a canteen?"

"Chapter 2 of 'Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women'." Jay, who was up at the watch post, said while reading his father's book as Nya looked up. "'Don't tell them the truth, tell them what they want to hear.'"

Nya soon appeared. "Whatcha reading?" She asked, shocking him and causing him to fumble with the book.

"This? It's a book about, um... Uh...understanding the power of your feminine side." He lied. "It's a real page turner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fascinating. It's really given me a new appreciation for-"

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Nya starts climbing down. "Did I say something wrong?!"

"Storm off the starboard bow!"

Jay soon sees many dark clouds forming. "That's not just any storm, that's an electrical storm!" Maggie yelled as Geoff threw his cigarette into the ocean.

"Get ready, Jay, we're gonna need you." Lloyd said.

"Need me?" Jay asked.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay was on the top of the mast, holding his hand out as a lightning bolt soon struck him, causing him to shriek as it surrounds him. "This isn't what I had in mind!" Another lightning bolt hits him.

"You have to act as our lightning rod, or else the storm will tear our ship apart!" Another lightning bolt hits him before it soon travelled along the mast, along the deck before coming under Zane's feet as he was bailing water out.

"It's cause we have a Nindroid aboard!" Gewuji yelled as she, Cole and Lloyd moved the ropes to control the mast.

"Zane, you have to go below deck!"

"Zane shouldn't be alone!" Jay yelled as Zane heads inside. "We all need to stay together." Another lightning bolt soon hits him.

"Well, I for one don't want to be killed by lightning!" Geoff yelled.

* * *

Below deck, Zane moves along before coming across a chessboard with the pieces in place and prepared to pass by it, but the black king piece starts to fall off, making him quickly catch it. As he puts it back on the board, the white pawn in front of the white queen moves forward. "Huh?" He asked.

Nadakhan soon appeared in orange smog, laughing evilly. "Your move." He said.

"My move?"

"Yes. Surprised to see me?"

"On the contrary." Zane grabs a nearby chair and sits down on it. "After analysing Jay's reluctance for me to be alone, the only logical explanation would be his fear of your arrival, signalling to me that you have visited him before." He moves the pawn in front of his queen as well. "Since Jay is still here, it's understandable that he has not yet completed all of his wishes, and I sense it is the last wish that has trapped the others into your sword." Nadakhan move his queen side knight.

"So you are the smart one. Then I take it you do not want to make a wish?"

"Be careful, Zane." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. "It is foolish to believe you can outsmart him."

"Not now, P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane yelled, shutting her off. "I do want my three wishes. But on my third wish, it will not be I who will disappear, but you." He moves his queen side bishop.

* * *

Outside, Nya is still at the helm as the others were trying to control the masts and Jay was still acting as a lightning rod. "With Zane gone, the lightning's subsided!" Blake yelled.

"But now there's that!" Lloyd yelled, pointing to a big waterspout coming at them.

* * *

Below deck, Nadakhan and Zane were still playing their game as Nadakhan's queen takes one of Zane's knights. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked as he took the piece. "Make your first wish." It soon disappeared in orange smog.

"For my first wish, I wish that you'll not twist my words nor find a loophole, but understand the true intentions of the words I speak, and carry out their will as I've throughly instructed." Zane replied as he moved a pawn and gold specks briefly appear around him.

"Very well, I understand you perfectly and shall take you at your word." He moves a castle piece. "Your second wish?"

Zane moves his castle into the recently moved one. "It is imperative that from here on out whatever harm may befall me will be done unto you tenfold." He picks up the piece and throws it aside.

"I've not heard that one before. Very good!"

* * *

Outside, the waterspout was coming near them. "Portside!" Jay yelled. Nya tries to turn the helm before Geoff and Blake come up try to help her.

"I'll kill you, you stupid tugboat!" Geoff yelled as the yacht starts to turn. **(A/N: "It's not a tugboat, Geoff, it's a yacht." The writer called out, causing Geoff to turn to him. "Just you leave it, writer!")**

* * *

Back down below, Zane picks up his other knight. "Now for my third wish." He said, knocking Nadakhan's queen down and picks it up.

"But for clarification, you said whatever harm may befall YOU." Nadakhan replied as he held one of Zane's bishops.

"What do you mean?"

"What if said harm were done to, say, someone else?"

"Now you are twisting my words!"

"No, I am absolutely certain I heard you perfectly. No harm shall befall YOU."

"I warned you not to do this, Zane." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. "You must not make another wish."

"By that definition, I could simply delete bits of information from your hard drive." Static is soon heard from Zane.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" He yelled.

"There's no harm in that, now, is there?"

"My third wish. My...my third wish."

"Yes, your all important third wish. Make it count. But know no matter what happens to me, the sweet little voice inside your head will be all but gone." He soon grabbed a bishop. "Erased." He moves it close to Zane's king. "Checkmate."

Zane gasps as he tries to think of an answer. "I wish... I wish for it all to go away!"

* * *

Outside, Zane's absorption into the Sword of Souls is seen flashing, but no one notices as they were still busy, trying to move around the waterspout, but come across some big rocks, sticking out of the ocean. "Brace yourself!" Lloyd yelled as the yacht came at the rocks and they immediately close their eyes.


	22. Suffering of a Liar

It was morning by the time they all woke up, on shore to the sound of seagulls crying. Jay was near some rocks while his father's book was close by as he groaned, Lloyd and Geoff's legs were being hit by the waves before they got up and came to Cole, Nya, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake as they laid nearby, among most of the wreckage of Cliff Gordon's yacht. Gewuji had a gash at the side of her forehead and it was bleeding slowly. "Where's Zane?" Geoff asked.

"M-Maybe he's lost at sea." Gewuji replied as she slowly got up with Lloyd's help before Blake hands her a handkerchief to handle the bleeding on her forehead.

They look out at the ocean as Jay dragged himself over to the book before Lloyd sees some chess pieces nearby. "Nindroids don't get lost." He said.

"It was Nadakhan." Cole replied as he sat in the sand. "But don't ask me how I know. Ask Jay."

They all soon turn at him, in confusion. "What is he talking about, Jay?" Maggie asked.

"Uh..." Jay tries to think of an answer. _"Chapter 2. Don't tell them the truth. Tell them what they want to hear." _Jay thoughts before he soon got up and pointed out to the ocean. "Look, there's Zane!"

"What?" Nya asked as she, Lloyd, Geoff, Maggie and Blake came behind Jay to look in the direction.

"We have to tell them the truth." Gewuji said as she helped Cole up.

"But, Jay said-" Cole was soon cut off.

"We already lost Master Wu, Misako and Kai. Zane being gone is all his fault."

"Where?" Geoff asked as Cole and Gewuji turn to the others.

"There!" He replied, still pointing out at the ocean. "There!"

"The only thing I can see is your stupid hand, Jay." Nya said.

"No, no, look! He's there!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT ****ING HOLE IN YOUR FACE, YOU ****ING BUCKET OF LYING HORSESHIT?!" Gewuji yelled as she came up to them while throwing the handkerchief down and pushed Jay, knocking him into the water, shocking the others.

"Gewuji!" Geoff yelled.

"No, she's right." Cole said. "Jay has already been alone with Nadakhan."

"The mansion, the boat, he wished for them." Gewuji replied.

"You guys swore you wouldn't say anything!" Jay yelled as a wave hits him.

"The reason he's here and the others aren't is because Jay never made his third wish." Cole said. "And if Zane knew that, maybe he'd still be here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nya asked.

Jay soon sighed. "I'm sorry." He replied as he sat up. "I just couldn't."

"It's 'cause when he saw his future, you were with him." Cole said to Nya. "And he-" Gewuji quickly covered his mouth.

"You told me we were never going to happen. I thought maybe these wishes were the very thing that would bring us together. I had to try."

"If I was down to my third wish, it'd be to wish you away." Blake said as he walked away.

"How could you be so stupid?" Geoff said to Jay as he also walked away.

Nya soon throws a canteen at Jay's feet just as another wave had hit him. "Well, I know who just nominated themselves to extract the tiger widow's venom." She replied as the others caught up to them while Jay slowly got up.

"In my defence, I did just find out my parents are not my birth parents!" He replied. "Nothing? Really?"

"Oh, well, sorry to hear that!" Maggie sarcastically said as Jay picked up the book and went to catch up with them.

* * *

In the sky, Flintlocke moves along on a jetpack as he placed an anchor on a mountain's edge and waved a thumb up. On the bridge, Aliil moves the helm, bringing the mountain closer to some fields as Dogshank, Clancee and some crew member look on from the deck while Nadakhan was on a floating block of land while holding the Sword of Souls. "I see Djinnjago is coming together." He said as they turn to him.

"We're acquiring so much land, I wish we had more hands." Flintlocke replied as he flew over to him. "I can tell you're getting stronger, Captain. Which one did you take?"

Nadakhan chuckles. "The titanium one. He put up a good fight. For a Ninja." The crew laugh at the remark. "But we mustn't become complacent. They are en route to Tiger Widow Island."

"Soto's descendant must have found out what he did and must have helped them. You want me to come with you to stop them?"

"No, you stay here. But I may need a lady's touch."

"As you wish." Dogshank said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

On Tiger Widow Island, the Ninja walk along a bridge as Jay was behind them all. Geoff got out his carton of cigarettes, only to find them ruined and deformed from getting wet and threw it and the matches away, both hitting Jay's face as they did so. "The tiger widow's den should be just up ahead." Lloyd said. "Watch your step."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cole replied.

Jay sighed as he still held the book. "Just how am I supposed to extract this dangerous venom?" He asked. "Can I ask it nicely?"

"Well, maybe if Zane hadn't been captured, we would have a Nindroid around to tell you." Nya replied.

"And instead, we're stuck with a liar." Gewuji said.

"Ooh, that's a low blow!" Jay replied. "I mean, do we know anything about this tiger widow? Other than it was named to strike terror in the hearts of men?"

"Zane told me it was the last of its species, so it sounds like you've only got one chance at this." Blake replied as he opened a canteen to drink some water before handing it to Geoff, who sips a bit as well and hands it back to Blake, who doesn't even pass it to Jay.

"But I'm sure you'll be just fine-" Cole was cut off when he soon saw Jay lie down on some sort of hammock. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Resting my feet on this hammock." He replied. "We've been walking for miles. If I have to face this thing alone, I'm gonna need to be well rested."

"Jay, I don't think that's a hammock." Lloyd said as they look over Jay.

Jay looks up to see a spider web with a skeleton and straw hat sticks to it and realises he is lying on some webbing and screams, ending up stuck in it and starts moving about as they were amused. "Get it off of me! Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" He manages to break the webbing and gets free. His ring case falls near Geoff's feet and he picks it up. Jay sits up as he spits some webbing out of his mouth while still having some over his head as Geoff opened the case and saw the ring before putting it in his pocket.

"We have to keep moving." Gewuji said as they soon start to resume walking along the jungle.

Jay groaned before he got up to catch up to them. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"NO!" They all yelled.

* * *

They soon came out of the jungle and find themselves on a cliff before seeing a cave at the bottom of the cliff. "There it is." Lloyd said. "The nest."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Cole asked Jay.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not jumping down there right this instant." Jay replied. "Do you see what I'm seeing? Of course not, 'cause all I see is my life flashing before me!"

"Now are you ready?" Nya asked.

"Whatever happened to sticking together? What if Nadakhan persuades me to say my final wish?! Any number of bad things could easily happen to me alone down there!" They just stare at him and he sighs. "I have no friends." He starts rappelling down on a vine as they look on until he comes down to the bottom.

"Use your canteen to collect the venom!" Blake yelled.

"Thank you, Mr. Helpful, but I got this!" Jay starts heading into the cave.

"By the way, when was your last tetanus shot?!" Geoff asked, half sarcastic.

"Very funny!" Jay entered the cave, moving spider webs in disgust.

* * *

"Here, tiger widow." He nervously laughs. "I've come to ask nicely for your...venom." He nervously chuckled. "I like tigers. Are you a little tiger? Or just a big scaredy cat?" He nervously chuckled again as something came up behind and he sees its shadow, causing him to turn and see it was a very big spider with spikes on its back and pincer-like teeth on the sides and shrieked. "IT'S SO FUCKING BIG!" The spider soon hiss, revealing black fangs. It tries to bite bite, but he backs away, falling back in the process before it uses one of its legs to move him forward. "How the hell do I get the venom when his fangs only come out when he tries to bite me?!"

* * *

Outside, the yelling was heard as Gewuji soon moved her hands to her mouth. "Then let him bite you!" She yelled, amusing the others.

"If I get outta here, I'm gonna bite YOU, bitch!" They soon look in the air to see a small jet with Dogshank hanging from the chain.

"Sky pirates!"

"Take cover!" Lloyd yelled as they soon ran into the bushes as Dogshank throws a barrel of dynamites down, causing it to explode once it landed.


	23. Confrontation on Tiger Widow Island

As Nya backed away the moment the barrel exploded, Nadakhan suddenly appeared behind her in orange smog. "Finally, we're alone." He said. Nya turned and tires to kick him, but he disappears and reappears behind her as she turned and tried to kick again, but he disappears and reappears with every kick she tried to do and he laughs. "Dilara was filled with fire too. When this is all over, you will be mine!"

"Not fire, four arms." She replied. "Don't ever forget, I'm a tall glass of water." She soon fired a flow of water at him, but he disappears before it could hit him.

* * *

In the cave, Jay tries to get away from the Tiger Widow, but it keeps using its legs to keep him trapped as he whimpered before he ran to a corner and looked at it. As it hissed at him, venom started coming out of the fangs, grossing him out. "Disgusting!" He yelled. "This is not OK!" It tries to bite him, but he uses his father's book as a shield, causing it to be stuck in them. As it struggled, Jay soon went around it. "I see the fangs!"

"Then hurry the hell up and get the venom!" Lloyd yelled from outside the cave as the spider tries to spit at him.

"Oh, sorry for the delay." He slides down a rock to avoid it before getting out the canteen. "I've never had to milk the fangs of a giant spider before!" The Tiger Widow soon came up to him and moved its tail underneath the back to fire a web net, but he jumps out of the way before holding his hand out to shoot a bolt of electricity at it and laughs. "You don't like that, do you?" He fired another bolt of lightning.

* * *

Outside, Lloyd, Gewuji and Blake see the jet pass by and start running to the cliff, jump off and conjure their Power Dragons to chase after them. They chase them along the jungle before Dogshank jumps off and lands in front of Nya, Geoff and Maggie. "Cute haircuts." She said, referring to their short hairs. "But you could all use another trim!" She swings a chain at them, causing them to dodge as it hits a palm tree.

"Why is it some girls never get along?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, can't we break the stereotype?" Maggie asked as she and Nya run along the chain to charge at Dogshank, but she punches them both. Maggie lands next to Geoff while Nya landed on a spider net.

"I'm not afraid to hit ladies." Geoff said as he came up to her.

"Try it!" Geoff charges at her, but as she prepares to punch him, he jumps onto her arm and kicks her in the face before he jumps off. "Is that all you got?"

"No, here's more!" He soon held his hands out, conjuring sand in both of them. Dogshank quickly pulled the chain, causing the palm tree to break off as she swings the anchor to Geoff, hitting him in the legs, causing him to fall down. "Damn it!"

Dogshank soon swung her anchor around up at Nya as she gasped, but instead of striking her, she strikes the web around her, setting her free. "You...freed me?" She asked.

"We fight like girls, not like cheaters." Dogshank replied. "Let's see what else you all got."

Nya, Geoff and Maggie got up as Nya soon jumped to try and kick Dogshank but misses as she lands near a tree before Maggie charges at Dogshank, but she moves aside, causing Maggie to land near Geoff, who charges at Dogshank, jumps in the air and tries to do a mule kick, but Dogshank is barely fazed as Geoff lands on the ground while Nadakhan was nearby. "I wish I was tougher than you." Gold specks soon appear around him before he realises something.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan said as Geoff's arms soon grew more muscle.

"Nadakhan must have heard me!"

"There goes one wish." Nya said.

"I suppose one can't hurt." He soon came up to her.

"Uh oh." Dogshank said as she backs away.

Geoff soon punches Dogshank, sending her flying, crashing through several trees. "Whoa, I wish I didn't see that coming." He soon gasped at the fact he unintentionally made his second wish as gold specks appear around him.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan said as gold specks apprer around Geoff's hazel eyes before whiteness immediately appeared, completely consuming them.

"My eyes! I can't see a thing!"

"Nadakhan's made Geoff go blind!" Maggie yelled as Dogshank soon charges at them while Cole comes up to Nadakhan and tries to punch him, only for him to disappear in orange smog before he runs off when he see him close to the cliff while Dogshank goes back to fighting Nya, Geoff and Maggie as Geoff struggles to see.

* * *

In the cave, Jay keep backing away from the Tiger Widow as it was still leaking venom out of its fangs, through the book before he jumps onto the right fang as it soon tries to shake him off. As it did so, Jay quickly opened his canteen and moved it to the left fang so that it could collect the venom.

* * *

Outside, Cole managed to catch up to Nadakhan and tires to punch him, but he disappears in orange smog before reappearing behind. Cole tries to kick him, but he once again disappears and reappears behind him. He tires to punch again, but Nadakhan once again disappears and the moment he reappeared behind him, Cole manages to punch him, knocking him back. "I got him!" He said before laughing. "I actually landed one on him!"

Nadakhan was about to get up when he hears Jay's screaming and turned to see Jay run out of the cave with the Tiger Widow chasing after him. "I got it!" He yelled as he starts climbing up the cliff quickly, on the other side. "I actually got it!" The spider shrieks as it tries to get up, but fails as Jay runs into the jungle.

"Get the venom!" Nadakhan yelled.

* * *

In the jungle, Dogshank had knocked Geoff and Maggie aside before picking Nya up. "Until next time." She said.

"Next time I won't play so nice." Nya replied.

Dogshank chuckles. "Then it's a play date." She lets her go and takes off as Nya came up to Geoff and Maggie and helps Maggie guide Geoff along the jungle.

* * *

As they ran across the jungle, Cole was ahead of them, but like them, he was not looking ahead, before he passes through them, causing them to turn to each other. "What happened to Geoff?" Cole asked.

"He accidentally made two wishes." Maggie replied. "Not only does he have super strength, but he's blind as well."

They all soon look up to see the jet flying by as Lloyd, Gewuji and Blake land near them. "Protect Jay!" Lloyd yelled as they turned to see Jay, running away from the Tiger Widow, screaming.

"That's one big spider." Blake said.

"Really?" Geoff asked. "I can't see."

"Hurry!" Lloyd yelled, dragging most of them and they all start running.

"Hang on, you guys!" Jay yelled.

They come across the bridge and start running along it as the spider started to move along it as well. The weight of the spider was making the bridge go lower before Geoff was able to grab hold of a bridge support, despite his blindness as Lloyd soon grabbed hold of his leg with the others following suit with the person in front of them. "The bridge isn't strong enough!"

"Hold on!" Geoff yelled as the Tiger Widow came up to the middle before it breaks as the part of the bridge the Ninja hang on hits the cliff, causing Jay to lose his grip on Blake while the Tiger Widow was still on it.

Blake quickly caught hold of the canteen as Jay was still gripping it. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

Jay looked down to see the spider slowly climbing up and screams. "Haven't I suffered enough?" He asked as it was climbing up.

"Getting closer." Nya said.

"Oh, you don't say!"

The spider hissed as it came at Jay, but missed as he used his feet to keep it away as Nadakhan soon appeared next to him in orange smog, drinking tea. "You are certainly in a precious position." He said. "Time is running out, but you have one wish left. You can wish it all-"

"Blah, blah, blah. You think I'm thick enough to fall for that trick? No way! I'd rather be eaten by a spider than listen to your beguiling voice!"

"Then have it your way." He switches his cup for a dagger.

"No!" Jay yelled as Nadakhan soon strikes Blake's hand. "No!"

Blake screamed as he lets go and saw Jay fall as his index finger also came off. "Jay!" They all yelled as Blake looked down at Nadakhan.

"I wish you didn't cut my finger off!" He yelled, but suddenly gasped. "Shit!"

Nadakhan soon disappeared and reappeared before grabbing Jay as he looked up at Blake. "Your wish is yours to keep." He said as specks of gold appear around Blake's hand and a gold index finger appeared, surprising him. Nadakhan soon took the canteen lid off, grabs it from Jay's hand and laughed. "Now say goodbye to the only thing that can stop me."

"No!" Jay yelled as Nadakhan starts pouring the venom out. "No, no, no!" He soon groaned.

"And say goodbye to your friend!" Nadakhan looked up to see the Tiger Widow coming at him before soon disappearing in orange smog with Jay. The spider moved closer, but soon falls down the cliff as the others manage to climb up and see the jet with Dogshank hanging by the anchor as Alill was piloting it while Monkey Wretch and Clncee were also in as Nadakhan had Jay gagged. "I'll be back for the rest of you. And since you can't get off the island I'll know exactly where to find you." He laughs evilly as Aliil soon flew the jet away.

"Should we fly after him?" Cole asked.

"No." Nya replied. "Save your strength."

"But he has Jay, and he just got rid of the only thing that can stop him." Blake said.

"No, he didn't."

"Huh?"

"He emptied the wrong canteen." Nya gets out the actual canteen, containing the venom.

"You mean-" Geoff was cut off.

"We have the only thing that can stop him." Gewuji said.

"And better yet, they don't know we have it." Nya replied before looking at the canteen. "Jay's suffered enough. It's time they do the suffering!"


	24. No Way Out of Situations

A news helicopter flies along the clouds as it comes across the floating parts of Ninjago. "Ninjago News Air Traffic Control!" Gayle Gossip said as she was in the helicopter with her cameraman and a pilot. "Gayle Gossip with breaking news. For weeks, everyone has been stumped as to why prime real estate of Ninjago has simply vanished into thin air. Well, consider the mystery solved." She turns to the window. "They ARE in thin air. Directly above us are the missing remains. I'm staring at it right now, folks, literally chunks of Ninjago reassembled into what looks like-" She suddenly sees something. "Hold on. I think I see someone flying towards us." It looked like small flying boat with a blimp over it. "Maybe they can provide more clarity."

The boat suddenly fires a missile at the helicopter. "Whoa!" The pilot yelled as he turned the controls and the missile directly misses the helicopter and explodes. The helicopter suddenly starts to spin around.

"Oh, more breaking news! Literally, my news chopper is breaking apart. The people of this floating island do not provide more clarity. They provide more cannon fire, dangerous cannon fire." The helicopter soon goes into the clouds. "This is Gayle Gossip signing off, hoping I can still land this damn thing."

Aliil, who was on the boat, turns around as he pressed a button on a nearby console. "Intruder neutralised, returning to construction." He said as he turns the boat around.

* * *

On Misfortune's Keep, Jay was using a mop as he was swabbing the deck. He had a ball and chain around his right ankle. "Looks like you missed a spot." Nadakhan sarcastically said as he came up to him with the Sword of Souls and uses it to knock a nearby bucket over, spilling water out of it.

Jay soon sighed. "I'm not gonna say it." He replied.

"Say what? That you can wish it all away? Hmm. Well, you can." He moves closer to Jay. "You've already made your first two wishes. You have one left."

"My friends will come for me!"

"I hope so. The more of you my Djinn Blade collects, the stronger I become." He soon turned around to the floating parts. "Creating a world from scratch takes a lot of hard work. Djinnjago would get done a lot sooner if everyone pitches in, if you know what I mean." He soon throws the sword at Jay, which lands in between his legs, and he can hear voices of those trapped in there. "Care to say hello to your friends? Wish it! Wish it all away and join them. Wish it and you'll never have to pick up another scrub brush again."

"If I didn't have this Vengestone ball and chain, I'd zap you clean off this ship!" He returns to mopping the deck.

"Hmm. I can see why she once liked you." Nadakhan comes up behind Jay. "You're stronger than you appear. But I know it's all an act. Deep down, your scared. You know you're weak. You make jokes to mask that you're afraid. That's why you didn't do anything when she fell for your friend, why you can't have the courage to propose to her and why you can't do anything when she falls for me." He soon grabs his sword. "Believe me, aboard my ship, you will break. I will make sure of it. And when the time comes, I will be there so you can wish it away."

Jay just spits at his face. "Still not gonna say it!"

Nadakhan just scoffed in disgust and turned to Flintlocke, who hands him a cloth, which he uses to wipe his face with. "When he is done swabbing the deck, make sure he swabs the entire hull."

"The bottom of the ship, Captain?" Flintlocke asked.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay was hanging from the hull while having the ball on his legs as he scrubs it. The ball soon moves to the side and falls off. "Whoa!" Jay yelled as the ball soon dangled from the chain and he hangs from the part he was scrubbing and groans as Flintlocke and Nadakhan look down at him.

"You're not afraid, are you, funny man?" Nadakhan asked, teasing him.

Jay scoffed as he managed to get his feet back onto to the hull as he kept hanging from it. "I love it." He spoke sarcastically before he resumes scrubbing and Nadakhan left, in anger as Jay chuckles.

* * *

At Tiger Widow Island, Cole, Nya, Gewuji and Maggie look on before they see Lloyd, Geoff and Blake on their Power Dragons before they soon dispersed and land in the sand, tired as they help them up. "You ok?" Cole asked.

"Did any of you see any land?" Gewuji asked as she had her hands on Lloyd before turning to her blind brother. "No offence, Geoff."

"None taken." Geoff replied. "All I could hear was just water."

"Yep, nothing but water." Blake said.

"We tried to reach the mainland, but it's too far." Lloyd said. "We won't be able to get off this island on our own."

Out of the blue, Cole and Gewuji soon chuckle. "What's so funny about our predicament, you two?" Nya asked.

"Oh, we were just thinking about what Jay might say to that." Gewuji replied.

"'You're telling me we went to all that trouble to get the venom to stop Nadakhan and now we have no way to get off this island?!'" Cole asked, trying to impersonate Jay. "Huh, gone one day and we already miss him spazzing out."

"Me too." Nya replied. "After he lied to us, I was so hard on him. And now he's captured and all alone! Some friends we are."

"I agree." Geoff said. "I should've been the one to grab the venom."

"Besides, if one is to blame, all is to blame." Cole replied.

"Jay's strong." Lloyd said. "We'll get him back. It's like what Dragon once told me: 'If you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen.'"

"He's right." Blake replied. "If we can't fly off this island, we'll build our way."

"I've seen enough movies to know it's possible." Maggie said.

"And if we built a rocket off an asteroid, what's one raft, a little-?" Lloyd was soon cut off.

"'Across an endless sea filled with unknown creatures that want to eat us?!'" Nya asked, trying to impersonate Jay as they look at her in confusion. "Uh, that was my Jay impression. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get building." They soon take off into the jungle.

* * *

On Misfortune's Keep, it was near dusk as Jay and Clancee were scrubbing the deck while Aliil was lecturing Doubloon as they look at a blueprint. "See, the Raid Zeppelin ain't made for speed." He said as he points a quill at it before throwing it into an ink container. "It's made for power, you understand?" Doubloon nods.

"And before we each m-m-met Nadakhan, we were castaways." Clancee said to Jay as they scrub the deck. "In one way or another, he brought us together and made us whole. Take D-D-Dogshank, for instance. It's not easy being the second prettiest girl at the b-b-ball." He puts his mop in a nearby bucket of water. "She wished to stand out. Ha. Inevitably, she did, but it ain't for being pretty. Oh, then there's Doubloon, a two faced thief caught trying to steal N-N-Nadakhan's gold!" Jay looks at where Aliil and Doubloon were. "He tried wishing his way out of his sentence, but Cap was so impressed with his agility, he went ahead and actually made him two-faced." He giggles. "Aliil on the other hand, he wasn't always an expert at santoryu. He had black hair and couldn't even b-b-barely lift a sword because he was skinny as a s-s-stickman, just swinging sticks around. Followed N-N-Nadakhan around the time Flintlocke was recruited and wished for santoryu skills, b-b-built body and literally gold hair. Oh, then Monkey Wretch, wasn't always a m-m-monkey, but always a headache. Wished to be the greatest mechanic of his kind. T-t-too bad for him that 'kind' was the mechanised primate variety."

_"If only I could get a message out to my friends." _Jay thoughts as he sees the quill and ink over the plans.

"But I never made a wish. No, no, no. Not I. Couldn't think of anything to w-w-wish for even if I tried. Got everything I need right here. Never fit in with the rest of the Serpentine so I'm happy enough to have a family." Aliil and Doubloon soon walk away before Jay soon smirked before moving back.

"Ow!" He yelled, clutching his back for an act. "Oh, my back! Oh, that's it. If only I could wish this pain away!"

Jay soon looked as Clancee turned to him. "Huh?! What did you say?"

"I've finally reached my breaking point!"

"Well, j-j-just hold on." He soon runs off. "Captain! Cap! You need to come here! We broke him! We finally broke him!"

Jay goes to head for the blueprint, but picked up the ball as it was still chained to him before coming up to it. He gets the quill out, moves the container aside and turned the blueprint over to write on the back. "'Friends, if you find this, I am doing fine. Please-' Oh, stupid quill. How the hell did anyone ever write with these things?" He jabs the quill into the ink container before resuming to write. "'-don't worry about me." He jabs the quill into the ink container again before resuming to write. "Worry about stop-" He jabs the quill into the ink container again before resuming to write. "-stopping Nadakhan. Your friend-'"

"I told you not to take your eye off him." Nadakhan's voice was heard, reprimanding Clancee. Jay threw the quill away before rolling the blueprint up, grabs a nearby bottle, pulls out the cork with his teeth, puts the plans in the bottle and puts the cork back in before grabbing the ball, heads to the edge, briefly looked behind him and heads off as Nadakhan, Flintlocke and Clancee come up to the deck. "You let him escape? Find him!"

* * *

Jay jumps down to the lower deck before running over to the bowel section, where a jet was. But as he was coming up to it, Dogshank and Monkey Wretch land in front of him before he turns around, only to see Aliil, holding his katana and one of his wakizashis. "Where do you think you're going, blue boy?" He asked as he swung them.

* * *

Jay jumps onto some boxes and looked up to see Nadakhan and Flintlocke before jumping off and head around the other side of the jet as Aliil swung one of his swords, but unfortunately missed as Jay grabs a wrench and throws it at them. They shield themselves as he soon threw a mallet and a screwdriver before stopping at the edge as his ball hangs off the side. He turns to see Dogshank, Monkey Wretch, holding the screwdriver, and Aliil, holding the wrench, coming up to him, before he jumps back. They look down to see Jay on top of one of the blimp boats. He soon laughs. "Bye bye!" He said, flipping the bird at them.

"What are you staring at?" Nadakhan asked Clancee as he held the mop. "Get him!"

* * *

He knocks Clancee onto the blimp before he soon gets up and swings the mop at Jay, who tilts back before jumping over him as Clancee soon turned around to face him. As he tried to swing the mop at Jay, Doubloon, who is on the boat, looked up before moving a gear forward, causing the boat to go faster. "Whoa!" They both yelled as they fell down onto the blimp as the boat soon crashes into a piece, making Jay grab hold of a support rope and Clancee grabs his ball and chain. Jay soon looked up to see Doubloon land at the edge before looking down to see another piece of land underneath it and Clancee before he soon lets go of the rope as Doubloon landed on it.

* * *

They fall onto the small piece as Jay landed on one side and Clancee caught hold of a support rope nearby. Jay quickly got up to see Doubloon about to jump down before he slides along another support rope and turned to see Doubloon following him.

* * *

Once he reached the piece of land the rope was moored to, Jay got off and pulled off the rope from a tree stump, that was acting like a mooring line. Doubloon soon fell, but grabbed hold of another rope as Jay slides along another one, landing on another piece of land as Aliil soon lands near him. "Hello!" He said.

Jay quickly kicked him down before he slides along another rope, near a block of land with a fire hydrant and set of traffic lights and slides along another as Doubloon came next to Aliil before he does Airjitzu to land on the previous block while Doubloon slides along it.

* * *

Jay soon stopped at a small block of land before looking down and turned to see Aliil in the air as he did Airjitzu. He quickly jumps off and lands on sort of ball, with spikes on it and laughed as Aliil landed at the small block of land that Jay jumped off of and Doubloon joined him before his face switches around to an amused one as Aliil soon laughs. As he laughed, Misfortune's Keep came up behind them and the crew laugh as well. "You seem to have landed on a sky mine." Nadakhan said. "One shot from Flintlocke and ka-boom!" Jay looks at the bottle before looking down to the ocean before looking back up and sighed.

"Alright, I...I surrender." He replied, throwing the bottle from behind his back and lets go of the ball and chain as he raised his hands. The bottle manages to land into the ocean without anyone noticing.


	25. Dinner and Plans

Later that night, on the deck on Misfortune's Keep, Jay was scrubbing as Flintlocke came up to him with a set of keys. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Jay asked as Flintlocke goes to unlock the cuff on his ankle.

"The captain would like to see you for dinner." He moves it away as Jay gets up. "Ain't a request." He soon aimed both of his pistols at Jay's head. "It's an order."

* * *

In Nadakhan's quarters, Nadakhan was sitting at a long table where a food was as Dogshank was playing a harp, gently and calming as Aliil was playing his banjo. The doors soon open as Jay came in with Flintlocke had one of his pistols pointed at his back. "Mmm." Nadakhan was pleased with what he just ate. "Please, please, eat something. You must be famished." Flintlocke forces Jay forward. "But I must warn you, don't try anything...foolish." Jay looks at Dogshank and Aliil as they kept playing their instruments before heading to sit in a nearby chair as Flintlocke backed out of the room, still aiming the pistol until he left. "I aim to have manners around the dinner table."

Jay soon sat down at a chair and moves it in front of Nadakhan as he eats a kebab. "Don't think you can butter me up like a butter roll and expect me to make my final wish." He replied.

"No, no, no, I would never dream. Please, eat. I simply want your company." Jay glares at Nadakhan, who had finished his kabab and was now holding some sushi, holding his hand out to the food. Being famished, Jay starts to grab any food he could and put it in his mouth. "Though we are from different worlds, we share something in common." He soon shoves the sushi down his throat as Jay was confused due to eating. "An affinity for a special someone." He chuckles.

"Sorry, pal, but I don't know who this lost love of yours is, but she ain't Nya. She's too good for both of us and she makes up her own mind." He resumes eating.

"Maybe, but I have made up my own mind." He gets out of his seat and heads over to a nearby table with a jar of purple liquid and Wilhelm's pistol on it to refill his cup as Jay tests his powers now that the ball and chain was removed. "All my life, I've been blessed with the ability to grant wishes for others, but cursed to have none of my own." He soon fills a cup for Jay. "Though born into a king, everything that is mine, I've had to work for, this food, their ship, this crew-"

"That accent?" Nadakhan crosses his eyebrows upon hearing Jay's remark.

He places the jar back onto the table and grabs the gun. "Truth be told, I don't care about a new world nor winning Nya's heart." He looks at the map of Ninjago as Jay tested his powers again.

"Then why are you doing all this?"

"Oh, I don't need her heart. I only need her hand... in marriage because when a Djinn prince becomes king on Djinn land, he is bestowed the greatest gift of all."

"Love?"

Nadakhan chuckles. "No. Infinite wishes!"

Jay was shocked. "You never loved Dilara. You only loved what she could give you!"

"And after I take your friends and take your home, Nya will be mine and no one will be able to stop me. I will be more powerful than anyone can ever imagine!"

"You bastard!" Jay prepares to fire a lightning bolt at him, but Nadakhan quickly disappeared in orange smog as the lightning bolt hits the map, setting it on fire as Aliil soon came up to him, unsheathes one of his swords, and holds it at his neck as Nadakhan came up behind Jay and puts the gun at his head while holding his arm.

"Too slow, junkyard boy." Jay soon groaned as the map burned.

* * *

The following morning, on Tiger Widow Island, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake were hard at work, making a raft. Geoff, despite his blindness, was able to make some hammers out of a rock and branch, tied together with a palm frond, Lloyd, Cole and Blake knocked down and prepared some tree logs as well as got some bamboo sticks and the girls worked on getting some palm fronds to use as ties. "Timber!" Cole yelled, pulling down a tree log, almost hitting Geoff.

"Hey, watch out!" He yelled. "I'm blind!"

"Sorry."

As he and Lloyd were carrying the logs, Blake was whistling until Lloyd looked at him before Blake stopped. "What?" He asked. "It's catchy." **(A/N: Blake was whistling the A-Team theme)**

* * *

Several minutes later, they were almost finished with their raft as Lloyd and Geoff move a log next to another as Nya and Gewuji hammer down some parts. "One more round of palm ties and I'd say she's secure enough for sea." Lloyd said as he was tying the log to the others.

"Why is it all sea vessels are 'she's'?" Nya asked.

"I don't know." Cole replied.

"Maybe it takes a lot of paint to make them look good?" Blake asked, causing everyone to laugh, only to see Nya moving her hammer up and down from her left hand, making them stop. "I'm just kidding! Lighten up, water lily."

Nya scoffed. "I get it." She said. "My personal mission to rid the world of its prejudices is wearing thin."

Maggie soon looked to the side. "Hey, uh, did anyone take my ties?" She asked.

"Not me." Cole replied.

"I didn't touch them." Nya said.

"Just borrowed one." Blake said.

"Don't look at me." Geoff said. "I'm blind."

"I wouldn't take anything from you." Gewuji said.

"Same here." Lloyd said.

"I could've sworn they were right here." Maggie replied. "All this sun must be baking my brain. I'm going back into the jungle to collect some more."

Maggie soon takes off as Lloyd, Gewuji and Blake soon took off as well. "We'll come with you, Maggie." Lloyd said.

"You know, I think the real reason sailors name ships after women is because we name 'em after the most important people in our lives." Cole said to Nya. "Mothers, wives, sisters, the people we trust to protect us when life gets choppy."

"But Jay didn't trust me." Nya replied. "Why didn't he tell me he saw a future with me? Even if I never believed it, if he told me, all of this could've been avoided." Something in the sand passes by some trees.

"He was too afraid you'd reject him. Sure, Jay made some bad choices, but it's like Lloyd said: 'If you want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen.'"

"After all we've been through, I never thought you'd be the one sticking up for him." As she talked, a claw grabs the hammer and sinks into the sand. "You're a good friend."

"Wrong. I'm his best friend. And there was something else he was planning to do."

"It might have something to do with this." Geoff said, getting the ring case out. "He dropped it when he was resting in that spider web."

Nya takes it and opens it, revealing the ring. "He wanted to propose to me?" She asked.

She soon noticed a folded up piece of paper next to the ring with her name on it. She removes it and unfolds it to read it. _"'Nya, if you're reading this, then I am no longer around." _Jay's voice was heard in her head as she read it. _"I first bought the ring in Stiix, hoping to one day propose to you, hoping that the reflection I saw in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb would come true, but I get nervous every time you were around. I still wonder if you love Cole, or if you don't want either of us in your love life. That day on the hospital roof, before we were proclaimed as fugitives and you didn't take my hand, I knew that I wasn't the right man for you. Sell or keep the ring, I don't care anymore. My parents may not like it, but I'm sure they'll understand as I find someone else just like you. Even if you get married to some other guy or don't, know that I have always been the only one to make you laugh. Goodbye, my darling. Jay.'"_

She soon crumbled it as she sheds some tears. "Jay." She sniffles before going to grab the hammer, but feels nothing, causing her to turn. "Huh, where's my hammer? It was right here." Sand comes up as something burrows underneath it.

"Whoa!" Cole yelled. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I heard it." Geoff said as the sand came up again as something burrows underneath. "There's another! There's two of 'em."

"I think I know why things around here go missing." Cole replied as the sand around them rises up as something burrowed underneath.

"Get off the ground!" Cole, Nya and Geoff jump onto the raft as something burrows beside them.

"I see them now!" Nya said.

"I think we need to be quiet." Cole whispered. "I think they're attracted to noise."

"Hey, guys, look at how many palm fronds we found!" Lloyd called out as they see him, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake come back, holding a lot of palm fronds.

"Guys, get off the-" Nya tried to warn them, but the moment they stepped into the sand, something emerges, revealing to a giant worm, causing to drop their fronds.

"Are you ****ing kidding me?!" They quickly moved to the side before using Airjitzu to get over to some palm trees and caught hold of them, off the sand.

The creature burrows back down into the sand as Cole, Nya and Geoff soon turned to see the other sand worm emerging and comes down at them, but they managed to get out of the way as it burrows back into the sand, taking the raft with it as the pieces scatter. "So much for our raft!" Geoff said.

"Just another day at the beach." Cole replied as they try to crawl back while the sand worm burrows underneath to them.

"This way." Blake said. "To higher ground!"

They quickly got up and ran for the trees before Cole and Geoff use Airjitzu to get to the trees and grab hold of one. The sand worm emerges underneath Nya as she was now close to being swallowed by it before suddenly, she was engulfed by a light blue ball and flew up to them. "Hey, you just did Airjitzu for the first time!" Gewuji said, catching Nya.

"You want something bad enough, you find a way to make it happen." Nya replied.

The sand worms roar before burrowing back into the sand. "We need to get off this island." Maggie said.


	26. Scrap 'n' Tap

The Misfortune's Keep flies past a piece with a mountain on it before moving along other pieces as some pirates were pulling a piece of Jamanakai Village to another piece.

* * *

On the deck, Jay was mopping the deck as seagulls above were dumping guano around, some landing on his right shoulder, hair and front of his gi as he is annoyed. "Oh, so that's why they call it the 'poop deck'." He said to himself, not in the mood to be sarcastic before striking a nearby seagull with the mop and starts to clean up the guano all over.

Close by, Flintlocke, Monkey Wretch, Clancee and Aliil look on as Monkey Wretch and Clancee also have a little heated debate. "That's your side of the story, M-Monkey Wretch." Clancee said. "The way I see it, I can use my free time as I like."

"Clancee's right." Aliil said as Monkey Wretch gibbered.

"Just 'cause there's a new low man on the totem pole don't mean Clancee has to give up swabbing the deck." Flintlocke said as Monkey Wretch gibbered angrily.

"Thank you, g-guys." Clancee replied. "It relaxes me." He starts to head down below. "I told you I was in the right!" Monkey Wretch gibbered angrily.

"Pipe down, ya mechanical primate." Aliil said. "Help me tie some rope for these pieces or you'll be sharpening my swords." Monkey Wretch gibbered sadly as he and Aliil soon took off as guano nearly lands on his shirt. "Hey, low man, make sure to clean this spot too!"

Flintlocke soon starts to move along the deck as Jay came up to him and sighed. "The crew listens to you." He said.

"Nadakhan is a good captain." Flintlocke replied. "My job is to just make sure his ship runs smoothly."

"But how do you make sure everything runs smoothly when your captain doesn't tell you everything you need to know?"

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

"It's nice of you all to help him make this world-"

"Djinnjago is for all of us."

"Maybe, but how long do you think he'll keep you around when he gets infinite wishes?" Jay comes up to a nearby crate and strikes a couple of seagulls off of it as Flintlocke came up to him.

"Everybody knows Nadakhan don't get no wishes and ain't nobody can wish for that."

"That's not what he told me." He soon walked away as Flintlocke follows him. "After a Djinn prince marries on Djinn land, he gets it all." He immediately turned around to him. "And I've seen how he looks at Nya, reminding him of his Dilara. But what do I know?" He chuckles. "I'm just the low man on the totem pole. You've helped him build so much! I'm sure he'll need you around when he can wish for anything." Flintlocke fiddles with his moustache, curiously. "But listen to me. The crew listens to you. If you're gonna stage a mutiny, now's the time, before he's all powerful. Don't let him take advantage!"

Nadakhan soon came up behind Jay. "What lies is our little canary whistling now, hmm?" He asked as he soon came up behind Flintlocke. "Perhaps another ploy to escape?"

"It's true. He's the one that's lying! He told me everything at dinner."

"Right, and I have trouble shooting water in an ocean." Flintlocke said, sarcastically before he and Nadakhan leave as they laugh and Jay glares at them before he gets back to work.

"Oh, we're being too hard on our guest." Nadakhan said. "Perhaps it's time we involve him in some of our on ship entertainment." Jay turned to them, in concern.

"You don't mean Scrap 'n' Tap, do you?" They both soon laugh.

"Uh, what's Scrap 'n' Tap?" Jay asked.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay found himself on the lower deck, which has several crates and barrels around, making a ring as the pirates were by them, cheering, as Jay saw his very first Scrap 'n' Tap opponent was Monkey Wretch. As he felt calm for a minute, Monkey Wretch briefly moved closer, scaring him as he soon waved his hands while moving along the ring. "The rules are simple." Nadakhan said to Jay. "May the best one win. Let the scrap begin!" The pirates cheer louder.

"Take this damn thing off and let's make this a fair fight!" Jay points to his ball and chain.

"Fair?" Nadakhan chuckles. "We're pirates!" Everyone cheers before Monkey Wretch soon turned, charged as Jay and kicks him, knocking him back, but the ball and chain make him land on his back early. As Monkey Wretch waved to the crowd, Jay got up and tried to drag the ball, but trips, landing in the arms of two pirates and he nervously chuckles until they throw him back in the ring before Monkey Wretch jumps onto his face, moves over to the back of his head and forces him to go forward as Jay tried to force him off while moving around the ring before Monkey Wretch comes to the front of him and tries to punch him, but Jay quickly caught his arm and throws him aside.

Monkey Wretch quickly got up and swings his tail, making Jay fall down and the ball to fly up and land on his chest, causing him to groan as he felt some ribs crack or break and the pirates laugh as Monkey Wretch comes on top of the ball and moved about, victorious. "Alright, you had your fun." He forces Monkey Wretch off as he gets up, and clutches the spot where the ball landed and coughed while heading over to some pirates. "I'm tapping out. Who's next?"

"Oh no, no." Nadakhan comes up to him. "The loser doesn't tap out. Only the winner does. You have to stay in until someone else loses." He forces Jay forward. "Who's next?" Monkey Wretch high fives Doubloon, who holds a staff and moved his neck about, cracking it as the pirates cheer and came at Jay. He swings the staff at him, but Jay catches it, before wincing from his cracked ribs as he forces the staff back. Doubloon swings it about before preparing to strike again, but Jay catches it and forced it back as Doubloon soon swung the other side at his right ear before preparing to strike from the left, but Jay used his arm to block before wincing and charges at him, knocking him down before he is forced off and he sits up, spinning his head. Monkey Wretch soon came up to him and helps rearrange Doubloon's face as Jay got up but is forced back by him as he swings his staff at him. Jay was able to dodge it twice before Doubloon moved it behind his back to try and jab him, but Jay tilts downward, despite his cracked ribs before Doubloon pulled the chain up, making him land on his right arm. He got up and touched his right wrist before the staff hit his left shoulder, tearing the sleeve on his gi a little before he moved his hand to feel any damage before Doubloon strikes him in his cracked ribs, knocking him down as he soon coughed out some blood and the pirates cheer. Nadakhan soon came down and pulled Jay up by his hair to make him look at him as blood ran down from his mouth. "This may go on all day unless you want to wish it all away. Just say the words and it will all be over." He lets Jay go, making him slam onto the deck.

He groaned as he got up, spat the blood out of his mouth and held the spot where his cracked ribs were, determined to not be fooled. "Bring it on!"

"Next!"

Doubloon came up to Aliil and gives him a high five as he soon unstrapped his swords and threw them to Clancee, who stumbled a bit as he catches them before he ran along the ring, moving his arms up as the pirates cheer. "I'm gonna show this junkyard boy how it's done around here." He said as he soon ran at Jay, jumps into the air and does a mule kick to his upper chest, knocking him down as the ball and chain make him land early and hard on his back as Alill also landed on the ground, but quickly got up while Jay slowly did so before Aliil runs up him and kicks him in the face, five times, knocking him back as he backflipped and landed to see Jay's nose was now bleeding, some of the blood staining his gi. Aliil soon prepares to throw a punch, but Jay quickly caught the wrist before he opened his fist to have his finger push into Jay's neck, chocking him in the process before kicking him back. As he prepared another kick, Jay was able to grab it before Aliil starts throwing punches at him. The blows were hitting Jay across his face, leaving behind some bruises before he was able to block the left arm and pushes him down. Before Jay could put his foot on him, Aliil soon drove his right foot into his groin, causing him to groan before Aliil swung around, knocking Jay down, gets up and pressed his foot on him as the pirates soon cheer for Aliil's victory.

"This is getting quite exciting." Aliil moves away from Jay before he soon high fives Dogshank as he walked out of the ring and Jay got up, only to face her as she came over to him.

* * *

Later that night, as the Misfortune's Keep was mobile, Clancee walks along the deck among sleeping pirates as they snore while carrying a tray of food. He soon came up to the brig, unlocked the padlock and opened it, revealing a severely battered and bruised Jay.

* * *

He had his hand on his nose, which was still bleeding, blood covering the right side of the top of his gi, the torn sleeve had gotten worse as well as some tears on parts of his gi, the entire left side of his face, including his eye, were covered in bruises, preventing him from seeing out of it and had some scratches all over some parts of his face. "Y-y-you have to eat." He said, throwing the tray down.

Jay groaned as he looked up. "I'm not hungry." He replied, mush mouthed because he had also lost some teeth and bit his tongue a few times.

"You f-fought really well. You held your own l-like a real pirate. You should have this to look the part." He throws something down before closing the door and locking it.

Jay crawled over to it and saw that it was a dark blue eyepatch. "An eyepatch?" He takes it and puts it over his barely visible eye and looks at his reflection through some liquid in the tray as his nose had slowly stopped bleeding. "Just like what I saw in my future." He soon remembers the reflection he saw in the tomb. "It's all coming true!"

"Psst!" Someone called out. Jay looked up to see it was Flintlocke. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

He sighs. "Only when I thought I was by myself. What the hell do you want now?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he doesn't need us after all of this. But the only way we're gonna stage a mutiny is if we can get his sword away from him. You think you can handle that?"

Jay scoffs. "What am I supposed to do? I'm the one locked up down here."

Flintlocke soon got out a key. "Wait until he's asleep and make your move. We'll be right behind you." He throws it down into the brig and walks away.

"Flintlocke? Flintlocke?" He soon picked up the key, smiled at it and went to unlock the lock.

* * *

After getting out of the brig, Jay climbed up to the upper deck to see more pirates asleep, snoring before he flips forward to some barrel, but winced due to the cracked ribs and other injuries he sustained during Scrap 'n' Tap. He soon peeked his head out to see them before running past them to get to the window, outside Nadakhan's quarters to see the sword.

* * *

He opens the window and creeps in, seeing as best as he could with only one barely visible eye to see Nadakhan asleep in bed before going for the sword. But when he grabbed it, he gasped when he soon found out the 'sword' was actually a mop with a wooden axe blade taped to it before the light came on. "I told you we'd be right behind you."

Jay turned to see all the pirates, awake and laughing at him as he drops the mop. "Well, I was wrong." Nadakhan was heard as Jay turned to the bed to see that it was just a dummy before the real Nadakhan came up to him. "He did fall for it!"

Clancee chuckled. "Even I'm not that pinheaded." He replied.

Jay sighed as Nadakhan soon came up next to him as he soon felt blood in his mouth, due to moving with cracked ribs. "If we're all up, I guess we have time for another round of Scrap 'n' Tap!" The pirates soon cheer as Jay looked away before Nadakhan used his hook to make him look up. "That is unless you want to wish it all away, hmm? Go ahead. Make your wish."

Jay soon turned and spat the blood in his mouth at the Djinn's face. "Go to hell, you son of a bi-!" Jay was soon cut off when Nadakhan strikes his head with his hook, knocking him down and used the back of his gi to wipe the bloody saliva off his face.


	27. Unexpected Rescuers

On Tiger Widow Island, Cole, Lloyd, Geoff and Blake were working on their second raft before stopping. "Alright, we've finished the raft." Lloyd said.

"Now all we gotta do is get it to the water." Geoff replied.

"Leave that to us." Nya said.

"While you boys were working on that, we were working on this." Gewuji said before she, Nya and Maggie pull a rope, activating a pulley system, which a built catapult fires some coconuts onto the sand.

"They're distracted." Maggie said as the sand worm emerge.

"It's working!" Blake yelled as they carry the raft to the water.

Unfortunately, the catapult soon gets some coconuts jammed in it and it breaks apart. "Oh, coconuts!" Cole yelled. "It stopped working." They quickly raise the raft up to use as a shield as the sand worms soon came at them. Lloyd soon conjures an energy ball and fires it into the air as Gewuji fired a wall of glass. Both powers reflect, briefly blinding the sand worms, but they start ramming at the raft again. "Damn it! The raft isn't gonna protect us much longer. We can't get it to the ocean!"

"Then Blake and I will bring the ocean to us." Nya replied as she and Blake hold their hands out.

The water rises up as the wind was helping it rise a bit, making a big wave, which soon came down engulfing the sand worms and moving the raft into the ocean, partly getting them, except Cole, wet. The monsters roar as Cole laughed. "You did it!" Geoff said before plopping is heard and they see some of the ties coming apart.

"Yeah, but the raft is too damaged." A few blocks of wood soon move away as they come closer. "It's falling apart!"

"Oh, no!" Cole yelled. "I can't touch water and Geoff's blind!"

"Oh, we gotta go back." Maggie replied.

"Oh, we're never gonna get off this island." Geoff said. "This is just like the time Ronin left me on the Dark Island."

Whirring was soon heard as they all look up to see some police helicopters with its light shining on them. "Anyone need a lift?" Ronin's voice was heard as the one in front turned, showing Ronin and Cirrus.

"Whoa!" Lloyd said. "It's Ronin and Cirrus! Oh, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight." The helicopter lowers as they soon get in and it takes off again.

* * *

In the helicopter, Navis, Simon, Tommy and someone else was there. "Oh, by golly, we found you!" Navis said.

"But how?" Geoff asked.

"We learned you chartered a boat." Simon replied. "Following storm patterns, we looked-"

"Detective work, sir." The pilot cuts him off before turning to them. They were shocked to see it was Soto. He was wearing a police uniform and smoking a cigarette.

"Soto?" They all asked.

Archibald gets out his badge. "Archibald Soto, NCPD."

"One of our best undercover detectives." Navis said.

"Wait." Cole replied. "Did you come all this way to arrest us?"

"Arrest you? Oh, hell, no. We came to rescue you."

"After you saved the city from the sky pirates they finally realised whose side we're fighting on." Cirrus said. "They actually found me and Master Sanders in one of the Serpentine tombs and instead of arresting us, they put us in protective custody." She soon hugged Blake. "And I heard all about Blake's memory loss from Ronin."

"I was wrong to distrust you and Lloyd, Mr. Borg. That's on me."

"But saving one more is on us." Ronin said, getting out the bottle. "We got a message from Jay. What say we get him back?"

The helicopters start heading back for the city as Nya soon put her hand into her pocket and got out the ring. "Don't worry, Jay, we're coming for you." She whispered as she held the ring tight.

To be continued...


End file.
